Caos y Orden
by Ekelion
Summary: Un ente milenario, una familia con un pasado oscuro y un poni incauto están a punto de amenazar la existencia, de no solo Ecuestria, sino que también mucho, mucho mas allá que los últimos colores de este reino. Inspirado por "Colores Exteriores
1. La Caída de Harmony

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 1: La Caída de Harmony_

_Esta historia empieza ya muchos siglos antes del reinado de las princesas solares y justo antes de la aparición de uno de los más tiránicos regentes de Ecuestria cuyo nombre asolaba hasta a los más aguerridos y valientes ponis; los hacia caer en medio de sus trucos y engaños trayéndoles penurias y descontrol._

_Un nombre que ahora ya solo es un mal recuerdo pero en su momento produjo miedo y en especial….Caos mucho caos…Que cuyo nombre provenía de su mas destacable cualidad._

_…**Discord…**_

_Pero, aunque muchos no lo sepan, la aparición de él no fue del todo fortuita ni mucho menos ya que en su llegada y posterior acenso al poder fueron a causa de una organización cuyo principal objetivo en aquel entonces era promover la paz y orden que no pudo ser en aquellos tiempos, una organización llamada __**"**__**Harmony**__**"**__._

_Aunque sus intenciones eran en un principio nobles, sus acciones no eran de las más correctas ya que tenían la idea que los ponis por si mismos no eran lo suficientemente listos ni fuertes y siendo ellos los mas poderosos ponis de toda Ecuestria supusieron que tenían el poder para guiar con pezuña de hierro a aquellas masas de ponis desperdigadas por todos los rincones de este ancho mundo para poner por fin paz en esta tierra._

_Y con ese pensamiento colectivo toda aquella organización puso en marcha un gran ejército con un único objetivo…La conquista y control total de todo poni sobre la tierra._

_Con esto se empezó la más grande guerra poni en toda la historia de Ecuestria._

_Pero al pasar el tiempo se dieron cuenta que por muy poderosa que fuera su magia y tan aguerridos sus soldados. Por cada poblado que ellos atacaban el siguiente se preparaba aun mejor para resistir sus ofensivas y estos se empezaban a defender de maneras más rápidas y eficaces provocando no solo repeler sus ataques sino que lograban hacerlos retroceder._

_En este punto los altos mandos de __**"**__**Harmony**__**" **__ se dieron cuenta de su error al subestimar la unión natural de los ponis, pero sin olvidar su meta, Intentaron una medida desesperada._

_Por años se investigo una leyenda de una raza de seres que tenían la habilidad muy superior a cualquiera conocida…__**"**__**Los Dragoniqüs**__**"**__…Pero como se suponía que era una raza extinta sus esfuerzos se veían frustrados hasta que se descubrió que con un conjuro arcano igual de poderoso se podría "crear" artificialmente a uno de estos seres a costo de un sujeto dispuesto voluntariamente a la dolorosa transformación y debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte no solo física sino mentalmente…_

Tras meses de preparación un poni se ofreció de entre todos los demás para pasar por tal suplicio solo por la causa. Luego de los preparativos empezó el proceso en que varios cristales que contenían una magia muy extraña pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para activar al _**"**__**Transmutador**__**". **__Los seis cristales fueron colocados en sus respectivos lugares al igual que el sujeto, cuyo nombre y procedencia sé fueron perdiendo en el olvido, que con cada paso se acercaba al destino más horrible conocido….._

_En cuanto los unicornios activaron el aparato empezaron al poco tiempo escuchar los gritos desgarradores de ese poni que, aunque el proceso solo duro unos pocos minutos, sintió como si fueran años de agonía que llegaron a perturbar su mente, no solo el dolor sino que el creciente poder que empezaba a emanar de el… Una energía que ya tarde se dieron cuenta de su error porque cuando termino el proceso intentaron razonar con el en vano…_

_El ya no era aquel poni, sino un ser totalmente distinto con ambiciones distintas...Cuando se dispuso a marcharse los guardias intentaron en balde detenerlo._

_En cuanto uso sus nuevos poderes para confundir a mas de quince guardias con imágenes falsas de sus memorias, como que el de al lado le robo a su amada o que aquel fue quien mato a sus padres e incluso que ellos fueron los que se robaron su osito favorito mientras dormía, para que se masacraran enfrente de el como si se odiaran a muerte de toda la vida, mientras que él se sentó en el aire a contemplar el espectáculo sanguinario que provoco con el simple movimiento de su muñeca y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y gozo._

_En ese punto recordó aquel ideal de paz y armonía que ya en su mente era una idea muy lejana además de aburrida, pero la parte de gobernar sobre todos y cada uno de estos insignificantes seres era algo tentador, pero justo cuando pensaba eso los demás que estaban en aquel cuarto intentaron llamarlo por su nombre y que razonara mientras se iba volando pero en ese momento aquella criatura frente a ellos dejo de ser su amigo y fiel soldado por lo cual aquel nombre ya no significaba nada para el mas que un mal recuerdo pero al darse cuenta que un rey soberano de estas tierras necesitaría un nombre que hiciera temblar el corazón de cada poni, pegaso, unicornio e incluso dragón o quimera le temiera, se le cruzaron centenares de palabras y nombres casi impronunciable hasta que se dio cuenta que mas que un nombre necesitaba una razón para que lo temieran y ese era su habilidad de controlar a los que quisiera como muñecas y provocar peleas, enfrentamientos bélicos o simples disputas por un osito de peluche._

_-"Siiii….La forma en que se riñen por cosas tan banales pero que los llevo a matarse por que si, me dice que el único nombre que se uniría a la perfección con mi ser caótico seria__**…Discord…"**_

-"El mensajero del odio, de las penurias y el horro jajajajajaja….Me gusta como suena, no puedo esperar para que cada poni sepa ese nombre…Y lo sepan temer…jajajajajajaja".

Así fue como comenzó el reinado de terror y angustia del** _"Monarca Discord"._**

_En medio de esos tiempos pocos registros fidedignos de lo sucedido quedaron legibles y como unas hermanas fueron las que detuvieron aquella época de caos y como dirían en la actualidad, el resto es historia…O eso creían._


	2. El Descubrimiento de un Legado

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 2: El Descubrimiento de un Legado y un Primer Amor_

Los años pasaron después del incidente de Discord y los miembros de _**"Harmony"**_fueron de a poco desapareciendo en el tiempo al igual que la existencia de la misma organización.

Varias generaciones después. Años antes de la segunda aparición de Discord, un incauto y joven unicornio, de melena roja con unos mechones mas rojizos que el resto además de pelaje grisáceo con una cutie mark con forma de un cristal redondo y un ojo penetrante, descendiente de aquellos quienes fueron los creadores del ser mismo del caos, inmiscuyéndose en registros y libros para saciar su curiosidad por el pasado tan turbulento de Ecuestria y el porqué de que la mayoría de los registros históricos se vieran cortados ya hace mas de un milenio y hubiera un hueco de varios siglos entre el mas antiguo al mas nuevo de esos registros de alrededor de seis siglos.

De entre todos esos registros encontró algo un tanto extraño...Entre los papeles encontró algo llamado _**"Harmony" **_y en ese momento recordó un viejo cuento de hadas en el que se mencionaba y estuvo apunto de descartarlo de su colección de libros cuando le entro una extraña curiosidad de saber que hacia un cuento como este en medio de archivos históricos de Ecuestria lo cual lo llevo a leerlo y percatarse de que en su interior no hablaba nada de los elementos de la armonía ni de nada de eso (Por lo menos no de forma explicita), sino de una especie de organización con ese nombre de los cuales se percato de una lista de miembros donde un nombre que le llamo la atención..._**"Sorin Vent".**_

-"E…Ese es mi nombre…"-Aun con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro-"Como puede ser que mi nombre este en un registro tan antiguo y en especial por que no es uno muy común según me dijo mi padre"-.

En ese momento se acordó de una tradición de su familia de nombrar a cada primogénito con tal nombre y que se mantuvo así desde hace más de un milenio.

-"Espera, espera, espera…Esto también podría ser solo una coincidencia"-Se refuto a si mismo pero sin poder quitarse de la mente ese dilema que lo tenia con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

-"Bueno, mañana por la mañana visitare a mis padres para preguntarles si saben algo de esto"-En eso se puso en marcha devuelta a su departamento con aquel extraño libro en su mochila.

Pasaban las horas y el joven unicornio seguía hojeando aquel libro que mas parecía una especie de diario escrito a pezuña pero muy bien organizado.

-"Que raro…Según este diario y calculando las fechas es de aproximadamente…**¡Mil quinientos setenta años atrás!**"-Sorprendido por supuesto ya que aquel diario era el primer registro histórico que encontraba de esa era de caos y confusión. Era prácticamente un objeto invaluable que cualquier historiador o arqueólogo lo quisiera investigar a toda costa.

La noche fue larga y Sorin no podía conciliar el sueño, porque de alguna forma aquel diario le traía una extraña perturbación como si ese diario me estuviera llamando, incitándolo a leerlo…

-"Bueno"-pensó el en su cama con el diario levitando frente a el-"Es solo la impresión y emoción de haber hecho uno de los mayores descubrimientos de la historia perdida de la _**"Era del Caos"**_ de Ecuestria. Solo debo intentar dormir bien esta noche porque será un día largo a visitar a mis padres"-Luego de eso dejo el diario delicadamente para no dañarlo en un escritorio que tenia enfrente para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Aunque lo de "Un largo viaje" se refería a sus padres que vivían en Canterlot mientras que el, en su afán por la historia se fue tan pronto termino la escuela y obtener un titulo de historiador a una joven edad menor incluso que los mas dotados, vivió los últimos años viajando fuera de Ecuestria estudiando historia y categorizándola antes de descubrir ese periodo de tiempo perdido ya mencionado. Por lo cual tendría que despertarse muy temprano para poder tomar el primer tren que lo llevaría a Canterlot haciendo parada en Ponyville.

La noche pasó rápido después de conciliar el sueño y las horas parecieron minutos cuando tuvo que emprender su viaje de vuelta a su antiguo hogar del cual se había distanciado mucho con sus investigaciones.

El viaje desde su temporal residencia en Appleloosa a Ponyville fue relativamente tranquila, uno que otro traspié en la maquinaria pero nada que interrumpiera al tren en ese momento mientras que Sorin leía el diario e intentando traducir cierto capitulo que hablaba de una forma muy técnica de un objeto llamado _**"Transmutador**__"_ y sobre unos cristales de gran poder que lo hacían funcionar.

-"Que extraño aparato será este…"-Se preguntaba así mismo intentando responderse-"Según este párrafo su _función es la de reconfigurar la estructura física de alguna criatura de forma que obtenga las habilidades o poderes de alguna otra sin….per…perder…su…con…conc…conciencia_"-Leyendo la ultima parte con dificulta ya que parecía como si alguien lo hubiera intentado borrar intencionalmente esa frase-"Quien quisiera borrar algo como esto…No entiendo nada de esto".

Mientras el unicornio pensaba esto el tren se empezó a parar de a poco hasta que se detuvo de lleno en la estación de Ponyville y se les informaba a los pasajeros que los desperfectos en el transcurso del viaje hasta acá produjeron un fallo en el sistema de movimiento de esas grandes ruedas metálicas, haciendo que por las reparaciones todo poni tuviera que bajarse del tren y esperar por unas horas. Esto hiso que la mayoría saliera disgustado pero a la ves resignados ya que a menos que tuvieran un carruaje listo para llevarlos a Canterlot tendrían que espera.

Aprovechando la parada Sorin tomo sus pertenencias y se dispuso a rondar el pueblo y ver si había algo interesante que hacer.

Al poco tiempo se percato de un edificio un tanto raro ya que estaba edificado dentro de un gran árbol ahuecado y lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

-"No creo que en un lugar como este encontraría alguna información útil sobre el diario"-Pensó para si mismo pero al recordar las menciones tan seguidas de unos cristales muy poderosos y el curioso nombre de la organización le entro la duda de si en verdad no tiene nada que ver con aquel cuento-"Bueno podría pedir prestado el libro solo para tener una referencia y además podría despejarme la mente leyendo algo mas que ese extraño diario"-.

Terminado esto el entro a la biblioteca y empezó a llamar al bibliotecario para pedirle el libro prestado-"¡Holaaaa! Hay alguien aquí"-En eso de la nada apareció un poni de piel rojiza y crin grisáceaunos gruesos anteojos que dificultaba enormemente intentar ver sus ojos que lo saludo de forma cortes pero que le provoco un susto que lo izo casi caerse de costado-"¡HAAAAA!...De don…De donde saliste"-Exclamo Sorin pero sin respuesta a su pregunta y solo recibiendo otra de aquel poni-"¿Que es lo que busca señor?"-

-"Bueno, busco algo referente a un cuento sobre los elementos de la armonía creo"-Respondió Sorin ya mas calmado.

-"Bueno déjeme revisar"-Concluyo aquel poni mientras se dispuso a buscarlo en medio de las estanterías.

-"Imagino que se va a demorar un rato en encontrar algo entre tantos libros"-Pensó Soria al momento en que el otro poni apareció con el libro en su pata.

-"Encontré este libro llamado _**"Elementos de la Armonía: Guía Practica"**_-Mostrándole aquel tomo un tanto grueso solo para referirse a un cuento.

-"¿Como lo encontró tan rápido entre tantos libros?"-Le pregunto un tanto confundido.

-"Pues muy fácil, estaba guardado bajo la estantería de la letra E"-Afirmo el poni respondiéndole.

-"Aaa…cierto jejeje"-Diciendo esto con una mirada un tanto avergonzado pero aclarándose un poco la garganta para luego recuperar su postura.

-"Bueno señor para cuanto tiempo lo quiere prestado"-Concluyo este mientras redactaba un recibo.

-"No se…Tal ves unos tres mese en los que durara mi estadía en Canterlot y la vuelta para devolverlo, señor…"-

-"Spades…Burning Spades a su servicio"-Respondiendo tajantemente el poni rojizo-"Tome, aquí tiene su boleta y le pido que regrese el libro en perfecto estado y dentro del plazo establecido"-Concluyendo así la transacción en lo que el joven unicornio se fue de la biblioteca a deambular por Ponyville para matar un poco el tiempo.

Fue caminando por gran parte del pueblo pasando por fuera de la que seria una de los centros de moda mas famosos de toda Ecuestria _**"Carousel Boutique"**_ donde por casualidad se topo con una poni un poco menor a el que lo empujo con su cuerpo en un afán por salir de ahí lo cual provoco que ambos se cayeran uno al lado del otro.

-"¡Ay ay ay ay!"-Exclamo el unicornio mientras se intentaba reincorpora.

-"Lo siento compañero, intentaba salir de aquí lo mas rápido que podía y no me fije en ti"-Diciendo esto la pequeña poni que estaba al lado suyo. Una poni terrestre de pelaje anaranjado y una crin rubia además de una cutie mark en forma de tres manzanas.

-"Pues deberías fijarte mejor para otra"-Respondió el con un tono obviamente enojado-"Y además que hacías corriendo de esa forma como si un huracán te persiguiera"-Replico este.

-"Ya lo entenderás socio, ya lo entenderás"-Terminando eso se escucho un grito que llego a erizar el pelo de Sorin lo cual lo hizo mirar a esa dirección viendo a una unicornio mas o menos de la misma edad de la otra pero esta de pelaje casi totalmente blanco con una hermosa crin color índigo que no contrastaba muy bien con la cara de furia que tenia en ese momento.

-"Que le pasa a esa poni…Acaso tu no tendrás nada que ver"-Mirándola con una cara un tanto severa a la pequeña poni que tenia a su lado.

-"Luego te lo explico pero por ahora cúbreme esta, por favor"-Replico esta para luego esconderse en un arbusto que estaba justo detrás de él.

-"Te tomare la palabra, pero mantente quieta ¿Si?"-En lo que él se ponía en frente del arbusto tapándolo de forma que, aunque se asomara, no la viera ahí escondía.

Pero al voltear le dio una pequeña sacudida dé la impresión al darse cuenta que aquella unicornio se encontraba parada justo frente a él.

-"Ho...Hola pequeña ¿Que pasa?"-Dijo esto intentando disimular lo mejor posible ya que sabia, mas o menos, porque se encontraba ahí.

-"Estoy buscando a los rufianes que asaltaron y destruyeron mi boutique de forma tan desalmada"-Termino esta con un gruñido como el de un perro enojado-"Además, estoy segura que vi a uno escapando por aquí"-Mirando de forma un tanto sospechosa a Sorin el cual se empezó a poner nervioso.

-"Bu…Bu…Bueno si te refieres a un poni marrón que salió corriendo, sin fijarse por donde iba"-Mirando disimuladamente el arbusto, que escondía a la verdadera culpable, de forma un tanto enojado todavía en esa ultima frase-"Creo que iba corriendo para haya"-Indicando un punto cerca de la plaza donde había un tumulto de gente. En lo que la pequeña unicornio se despidió rápidamente para ponerse en marcha en busca del imaginario poni que le dijo.

-"Gracias compañero, te debo una"-Dijo esto la poni mientras salía de su improvisado escondite.

-"Nada de gracias, no llevo ni una hora ahora aquí y ya estoy involucrado en un delito, por lo quiero que me explique que es lo que sucedió haya adentro para estar seguro de no entregarte a los guardias reales por asalto y agresión en un recinto privado"-Concluyo este de forma severa ante la situación.

-"Wow wow wow. Para tus carros amigo, yo no soy ninguna ladrona ni nada de eso"-Replico esta muy indignada por la acusación-"Yo solo estaba persiguiendo a unos conejos, que ellos si eran los verdaderos rufianes, que se robaron unas canastas repletas de manzanas de la huerta de mi familia y fue por eso que los perseguí hasta esta "Casa de Moda" o lo que sea y sin querer empezamos a correr por todos lados dejando ese desastre"-Termino esta mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión clara de indignación.

-"Mmm…Ahora todo tiene un poco mas de sentido"-Pensó Sorin mientras vislumbraba unas cosas blancas saltando por ahí-"Y creo que puedo ayudarte también en eso si quieres"-Terminando su frase iluminando su cuerno y trayendo varios bultitos blancos junto a unas canastas con manzanas y unas pocas masticadas-"Supongo que estos son los rufianes de los que hablabas y estas tus canastas"-Mirando de una forma un tanto cómica los que ocasionaron todo ese problema.

-"Ahora me las pagaran ladronzuelos"-Dijo esto mientras se disponía a quitarles las canastas y hacerles pagar por el mal rato que tuvo que pasar.

-"Calmada, calmada…No puedes ser tan abusiva con unos pequeños conejitos que tal vez tengan hambre y que además ya abrían masticado mucha de tu cosecha"-Respondió esto mientras apartaba a los conejos con su magia-"Ágamos esto…Te compro la canasta con la condición de que los dejaras ir"-Termino este mientras sacaba unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo.

Terminado esto le paso las monedas a la poni para luego entregarle las canastas a los conejos dejándose para si mismo unas cuantas pocas.

-"Lo siento socio, creo que el trabajo me esta afectando"-

-"No te preocupes por eso, además creo que te aria falta comer algo señorita…"-

-"Ou…Lo siento, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Applejack o AJ para los amigos"-

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sorin Vent"-Respondiendo cortésmente a la poni ya mas calmado por la situación.

-"Que extraño nombre tienes socio, parece que no eres de por aquí supongo"-Se percato AJ cuando lo miro mas detenidamente.

-"Mas o meno, diría yo. E viajado desde muy joven por varias partes de este mundo, tanto dentro como fuera de Ecuestria estudiando la historia de esta"- Concluyo este de forma muy orgullosa de su oficio.

-"Así que… Vienes de paso por aquí o piensas quedarte un tiempo"- Le pregunto ella un tanto apenada.

-"No, solo hice una parada no programada aquí por un fallo en el tren que, según los ingenieros, se demoraría unas cuantas horas y como no nos permitían quedarnos en el por la reparaciones pensé en darme una vuelta por el pueblo"-

-"Entonces no te importara que te acompañe un rato, cierto…"-Terminado su frase con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta para su gusto pero que intento dejarlo pasar Sorin.

-"Bien… Supongo que necesitaría alguien para no perderme en el pueblo"-

-"Entonces todo arreglado y a donde quieres ir primero porque yo conozco este pueblo como a mi pezuña"- Dijo esta ufanándose un poco.

Después de eso empezó a darle un tour a Sorin por el pueblo mostrándole lugares como la alcaldía, la tienda de pasteles _**"Sugarcube Courner"**_ y otros tantos lugares.

Pasaron unas horas en que caminaron juntos y hablando de temas variados en los cuales se empezaron a conocer poco a poco. Después de caminar tanto, de la barriga de Applejack se le escapó un rugido como el de un león en lo que ella puso una cara de mucha vergüenza.

-"Parece que alguien tiene hambre después de toda esa acción"-Termino Sorin mientras sacaba las manzanas que se había quedado después de regalar las otras.-"Vayamos a donde están esas sillas y las comemos juntos porque yo tampoco e podido desayunar todavía"-Y era con razón el hambre de Soria ya que durante todo el viaje estuvo enfrascado totalmente en aquel diario que parecía que lo consumía poco a poco pero del que se olvido completamente en su estadía en Ponyville y en especial con tan buena compañía.

-"Ya…Jejeje… Me parece buena idea"- Replico AJ mientras se le escapaba una risilla nerviosa.

Mientras buscaban un asiento desocupado, encontraron uno un poco apartado de los demás ponis.

-"Este asiento estará bien, no te parece Applejack"-Mirándola con una sonrisa que izo sonrojar un poco a la yegua que en aquel momento sentía una sensación un tanto incomoda pero agradable a la ves-"Si este esta bien no te preocupes"-Dijo AJ sin poder mirar a los ojos a Sorin.

-"Así que… Tu familia tenia una huerta o algo así según me dijiste hace rato ¿No?"-Empezó a platicar Sorin pero Applejack estaba un tanto distraída en sus pensamientos-"¡Aaa! Si clara claro mi familia tiene la más grande huerta de todo Ponyville y somos los que proveemos a todo el pueblo de…De...Mmm…Manzanas, si, manzanas eso es jejeje"-

-"¿Que te pasa Applejack? Desde que nos sentamos a comer te e visto muy rara… Pasa algo acaso"-Pregunto preocupado Sorin pero sin escuchar respuesta de ella.

Pasados unos minutos de incomodo silencio ella se dispuso a hablar.

-"No se, lo que me pasa…Solo es me siento incomoda al estar hablando tan juntos eso es todo"-Termino Applejack para luego seguir el hilo Sorin con un poco de risa nerviosa-"Pero eso suena como si yo te…"-En lo que el unicornio se corto cuando miro bien a la yegua que, aun siendo poco mas joven que el, era muy hermosa con su crin rubia y esas pecas que hacían resaltar su rostro junto a sus bellos ojos verdes.

Así quedaron unos minutos que parecieron horas en las cuales se les izo imposible cruzar miradas por pura vergüenza en lo que apareció otro poni terrestre solo que este parecía ser mucho mas grande que la mayoría, de un tono rojo que lo hacia distinguirse a la distancia.

-"¡Applejack! ¡Donde estas Applejack!"-Gritaba aquel poni de gran tamaño-"¡Aquí estoy hermano!"-Replico Applejack intentando llamar la atención del poni rojizo el cual rápidamente se fue en su encuentro el cual estaba muy preocupado, según su mirada, al no ver a su hermana desde ase mucho tiempo-"Donde estabas AJ, tu abuela y yo estábamos muy preocupados cuando te vimos corriendo de allí para allá con esos conejos y después te perdimos de vista…Además…Quien es ese semental con el que estabas sentada"-Dijo esto el intentando hacer enojar a su hermana lo cual solo logro sonrojar a la niña-"Cállate Big Mac"-Termino esta un tanto apenada-"Bien hermanita, despídete de tu amigo que es hora de comer"- le dijo esto mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba a ambos que se despidieran.

-"Bien supongo que este es el adiós ¿No?"- Empezó ella ya sabiendo que el tren de Sorin saldría en poco tiempo-"Eso creo, ya que aun tengo algo que conversar con mis padres y no se si volveré aquí"-Dijo esto un tanto deprimido-"Esta bien pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver algún día ¿Me lo prometes cierto?-Termino esta con una sonrisa en su rostro esperanzado-"Pues claro que un día de estos nos encontraremos de nuevo y para entonces espero haber terminado mi investigación para poder pasar mas tiempo aquí contigo"-Termino el con una gran sonrisa-"Entonces prometido cubito de azúcar"-Dijo esto en cuanto le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejo pasmado a Sorin incapaz de reaccionar y que después ella salió galopando a donde su hermano la esperaba mientras se despedía agitando su pata en lo que el solo atino a levantar la pata en señal de despedida.

Una despedida de lo que, demorarían años, en volverse a encontrar.


	3. Una Reunión Familiar

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 3: Una Reunión Familiar_

Luego de aquella despedida paso muy poco tiempo para que se escuchara el sonido de ese pitido estruendoso que los trenes tienen para avisar a sus ocupantes y a los demás de la estación que estaba a puto de partir.

Mientras tanto en el extremo mas alejado del parque donde se encontraba un joven unicornio pasmado aun por lo sucedido con AJ se percato de aquel chirrido tan característico de los trenes lo cual le aviso el corto tiempo que le quedaba para que partiera su tren por lo cual se apresuró lo mas que podía a la estación, atropellando un par de ponis en su camino sin querer, y así no perder su lugar en aquel transporte que tanto necesitaba para desvelar los misterios del diario, que en su estadía en el pueblo se había olvidado completamente de su existencia, para por fin cumplir el objetivo que se planteo hace ya un par años y del cual a dado cada esfuerzo posible.

Corriendo lo más rápido que él podía, llego justo a tiempo para abordar el tren casi en plena marcha para luego ubicarse en su asiento solo esperando a que el tren no tuviera mas contratiempos y llegara a Canterlot lo mas rápido posible.

El viaje desde ese punto en adelante transcurrió normalmente, demorándose unas pocas horas en llegar a Canterlot el cual consumió leyendo tanto el diario como el libro que había conseguido en Ponyville.

En lo que Sorin pensó en como afrontarse a sus padres y de cuanto tiempo estuvo alejados de ellos ya que, por su ímpetu reprimido de viajar y conocer el mundo además de su historia, tan pronto aprobó y obtuvo su titulo se fue de su casa muy a pesar de sus padres que, por obvias razones, no querían que su pequeño se fuera de su lado o por lo menos eso creía, además de no saber que cambios hubo en ellos estos últimos años y si serian capases de reconocerlo.

Pasaron las pocas horas de viaje que le quedaban y desde lo lejos vislumbraba un tanto atónito la gran capital de Ecuestria que hace mucho no veía.

Mientras el tren llegaba a la estación su corazón le dio un vuelco brusco intentando darse a la idea de como hablarle a su padre sobre el diario-"Por Celestia, ni siquiera sabría como hablarle a el de lo que sea después de tantos años separados e incomunicados"-Pensó este aun con su corazón alborotado-"Solo espero que hubieran comprendido el por qué tenia que irme. El porque era tan importante para mi descubrir por mi mismo tanto este mundo como el del pasado"-Se respondía a si mismo intentando ver como afrontar esta difícil situación fraternal de las que de niño intentaba rehuir aun con su propio padre.

Luego de eso el tren se detuvo en su andén cerca del palacio y los conductores les pedían a los pasajeros que bajaran en la estación. Al escuchar el anuncio Sorin tomo sus cosas y guardo los libros en su mochila y mientras bajaba a la estación empezó con paso firme a dirigirse a la ciudad para empezar las averiguaciones de donde se encontraba su familia ya que aun teniendo las palabras de su padre marcadas en la memoria de nunca mudarse de Canterlot, no sabría con exactitud si en estos años no habría cambiado de idea.

Después de media hora buscando la vieja casa de sus padres para buscar ahí primero termino perdido ya que en estos años tanto el palacio como las calles habían cambiado mucho por lo cual era aun mas difícil ubicarse entre las casas nuevas y los edificios viejos que aun recordaba. Intentando pedir ubicación a los distintos habitantes los cuales no pudo sacar mucha información hasta que se topo con un viejo conocido.

-"Disculpe señor, usted es residente de por aquí"-Pregunto esto a un mientras meditaba al ver el rostro de aquel unicornio-"Pues si, e vivido en Canterlot durante años y además soy uno de los mas influyentes de aquí"-Jactándose un poco pero sin perder esa condescendencia natural en el-"Bien…Busco a la familia Vent, me preguntaba si usted supiera algo de ellos"-dijo esto aun extrañado al pensar si conocía a aquel poni-"A los Vent…Mmmm…Que asunto tendría que atender un potro como tu con aquella familia"-Pregunto este extrañado-"Es que ellos son mi familia y e estado viajando por mucho tiempo y no e podido acordarme bien donde se encontraba mi casa por lo muy cambiado que esta tanto el palacio como la ciudad"-Respondiendo este a su interlocutor el cual se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa al igual que se le notaron unos brillos en los ojo-"¡No puede ser, no puede ser!"-Haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-"Como pude ser tan lento, como no reconocer al hijo de mi buen amigo Vent"-Respondió este muy efusivamente mientras intentaba abrazar a Sorin quien se reusaba con una cara de extrañeza-"Lo siento señor, pero no me parece prudente que se burle de mi de esa forma"-Dijo este al extraño que aun así le parecía familiar-"No es ninguna broma hijo, ¿O es acaso que no recuerdas a tu tío Fancypants?"-Termino este en lo que al joven unicornio le empezaron a funcionar las neuronas recordando aquel nombre que le trajo tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, aunque los malos eran principalmente cuando lo delataba con su padre por sus travesuras, él era un gran amigo de la familia en especial de su padre.

-"Han pasado años desde que no te veía, as crecido bastante en este tiempo fuera"-Dijo esto mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella magnifica ciudad

-"Si…Años han pasado…y e cambiado mucho"-Dijo Sorin pensando que ni su tío, que aunque no fueran familiares lo trataba como tal, no pudo reconocerlo que reacción podría esperar de su padre.

-"Bueno aquí estamos, en la "vieja casa" de los Vent"-Diciendo esto en forma de broma ya que aunque el diseño era viejo esa casa mas parecía una mansión ya que era una de las mas grandes de la calle al igual que la mas elegante.

-"Gracias tío Fancypants, espero que podamos hablar en otro momento"-Termino Sorin despidiéndose de su acompañante aun con esa expresión de preocupación marcada tanto en su cara como en sus ojos-"No me des las gracias, aria cualquier cosa por los Vent, en especial por el pequeño Sorincito"-Culmino Fancypants con una pequeña risa educada de la cual Sorin no le encontró gracia-"Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, todos saben en especial tu que no me gusta que me digan así"-Dijo Sorin cambiando su expresión por una enojada-"Jajajajaja. Lo se lo se, solo quería que cambiaras esa cara de preocupación, sé que tu padre entenderá sea cual sea el problema, además mándale unos saludos de mi parte"-Despidiéndose de esta forma Fancypants mientras se alejaba retornando a su camino original pero que dejo al pequeño unicornio mas tranquilo.

Pasados unos minutos de duda Sorin se dispuso a tocar el timbre que al poco tiempo recibió una respuesta desde el otro lado-"Espere un momento, lo atiendo de inmediato, espere"-Era una vos femenina la cual Sorin ase años no escuchaba y añoraba profundamente.

Mientras Sorin esperaba ansioso la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando tras de ella una poni terrestre de contextura delgada y alta, de larga crin color rojo con unos mechones, al igual que el, mas rojizos que otros y de piel de un tono amarillo muy brillante que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos café, además de su cutie mark en forma de un corazón vendado con un nudo mariposa muy lindo.

-"Hola…Mamá"-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Sorin mientras veía a su madre con los ojos lagrimosos que se apresuró a abrazar a su pequeño, un abrazo que se extendió por largos minutos pero que a ninguno le importaba alargar lo mas posible intentando recobrar los años separados que habían tenido-"Sorin, hijo…Cuanto tiempo a pasado mi pequeño, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, muchas cosas aquí han cambiado desde que te fuiste"-Dijo así la madre de Sorin mientras se empezaban a separar de su largo abrazo y desde el interior de la casa se empezaban a escuchar llantos que en un principio inquietaron a Sorin pero luego se percato de que se trataban-"Y entre esos cambios que te dije, bueno, ahí esta uno de ellos"-Continuo ella con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran alegría ya que detrás de ella se encontraban dos pequeños potrillos, que eran prácticamente bebes, uno mas grande que el otro pero que no superaban el año de diferencia.

Sorin quedo atónito pero alegre por lo que veían sus ojos y mientras intentaba articular palabras de su boca solo salieron unos balbuceos que solo hicieron sacarle una pequeña risa a su madre la cual continuo-"Te quiero presentar a tus hermanos menores hijo"-En lo que trajo en su hocico al mas pequeño, que no pasaba de los tres meses de haber nacido, era un unicornio al igual que el pero este había heredado el pelaje amarillo de su madre al igual que sus ojos pero esta tenia una melena castaña, en lo cual ella continuo con la presentación-"Este pequeñín de aquí es Starmint, la mas joven como abras notado y nació hace apenas tres meses y medio"-Terminado esta dejando a la pequeña al lado de su hermano mayor para que se conociesen.

En cuanto la pequeña vio a Sorin se le empezó a acerca poco a poco mirando frecuentemente a su madre mientras esta le hacia señas con su pata para que siguiera adelante y para cuando ella llego al alcance de Sorin lo primero que hizo él fue acercar su cabeza a la de ella para acariciarla y que tuviera así su primer contacto con su hermano mayor, lo cual salió de maravilla ya que ella pareció reconocer ese tacto familiar que había entre ambos. Mientras tanto la madre de ambos los miraba a la distancia con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría, pero que tuvo que detener para poder presentarle a su otro hermano que se encontraba mirando escondido detrás de su madre.

-"Bien, es tiempo de que conozcas a tu otro hermano Sorin"-Dijo esta mientras acercaba a un potrillo, que como había mencionado antes no superba el año de diferencia con respecto a su hermana, con su pezuña empujándolo mientras este se resistía.

En cuanto el potrillo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hermano mayor su madre empezó-"Este revoltoso de acá es Mintsun, el nació en poco mas de un año antes de Starmint"-Un poni terrestre como su madre de pelaje grisáceo como el de el pero con una crin de tono anaranjado y ojos azules.

Mientras tanto su madre, que se acercó al pequeño para decirle al oído-"Vamos chiquitín, ve a saludar a tu hermano mayor"- A lo que él se negaba, quizás por miedo o quizás por timidez al conocer a un nuevo poni, pero sea cual sea el problema aquel potrillo en ves de acercarse a Sorin intentaba ponerse detrás de su madre como una forma de protegerse.

Al percatarse de eso Sorin intento tomar la iniciativa en esta ocasión acercándose al potrillo intentando hablarle a lo que el solo retrocedió aun desconfiado.

Al ver que hablarle e intentar acariciarlo no funcionaba tomo otro rumbo de acción y empezó a rebuscarse los bolsillos para encontrar unos dulces que alcanzo a comprar en sugarcube courner ,mientras paseaba con Applejack, para intentar llamar la atención de forma más positiva en lo su madre también ayudaba incitando a Mintsun a que aceptara el regalo.

De a poco Mintsun se fue acercando a Sorin que aun estaba al lado de su hermana. Cuando estuvo al lado de su hermana este se sentó en lo que Sorin dividía los dulces, que no eran pocos, entre Starmint, Mintsun y el. No paso mucho para que los potrillos le tuvieran mas confianza en su hermano que a su ves, se los agradeció con un cálido abrazo y unas carisias en sus melenas.

Ese seria el recuerdo más hermoso que tendría tanto Sorin como su madre después de tan largo tiempo separados, pero que se hicieron nada esos años ante tal escena.

Poco tiempo pasó para que los potrillos tuvieran que irse a la cama, por que con el tiempo que se demoro en pedir indicaciones y encontrar la casa consumió casi toda la tarde, ya que eran cerca de las ocho y media y era pasada la hora de la siesta de los pequeños.

-"Lo siento Sorin, sé que el viaje hasta acá tuvo que ser agotador y te tengo aquí ayudándome a acostar a tus hermanos"-Dijo ella mientras arropaba a Starmint, en lo que Sorin respondió-"No te preocupes por eso, en ves, yo estoy feliz de poder pasar mas tiempo con ellos, además están tan tranquilos que se puede respirar una paz inmensurable alrededor de ellos"-Concluyo el mientras acostaba a Mintsun-"Dices eso ahora pero cuando te toque cambiarlos hay veremos que tan tranquilos y apacibles te parecen"-Diciendo esto la madre de los pequeños mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa que le contagio a Sorin, pero que por fortuna no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los bebes.

Después de salir de la habitación de los potrillos, Sorin se dispuso a hablar con su madre en la sala. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, ya que las habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta, se escucho como se empezaba a abrir la puerta para luego escuchar un llamado de una vos familiar para ambos -"Heartmint ya llegue ¿Dónde esta mi pequeñito solecito rojito?"- Aquel llamado provoco reacciones disparejas. Mientras Heartmint, la madre de Sorin, se alegraba por la llegada de su marido, él se sintió un poco asqueado ya que nunca le gusto la forma tan melosa de hablar de su padre cuando estaba alegre.

Mientras tanto Heartmint bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, evitando que su galope despertara a los bebes, para recibir a su esposo para darle las nuevas noticias-"Aquí estoy mi terroncito de azúcar acaramelado de menta"-diciendo esto mientras le daba un beso de bienvenida a la casa para proseguir con la noticia-"No sabes a quien me encontré hoy tocando a la puerta"-

-"¿De quien se trata mi pedacito de sol?"-Dijo esto aun con su forma tan particular de hablar-"Mejor dejo que él se presente"-En lo que Sorin bajaba lentamente, aun con el nudo en la garganta que tuvo durante todo el viaje, para saludar a su padre.

-"Hola papá, cuanto tiem…"-Antes de que Sorin pudiera terminar su frase, su padre lo alcanzo con un abrazo casi tan fuerte como para que perdiera todo el aire de sus pulmones-"Sorin…Cuanto as crecido, solo mírate, ya estas hecho todo un semental"-Con los ojos lagrimosos dijo esto el señor Vent-"Lo se papá, lo se…Pero quería venir a verte y hablar algo contigo"-Concluyo Sorin mientras se intentaba separar de su padre aun muy afectivo para su gusto-"No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para actualizarnos"-Continuo el señor Vent mientras lo llevaba a la sala donde iba desde un principio con su madre.

-"Bien, antes que nada, cuéntame que a sido de tu vida"-Comenzó el señor Vent-"Se bien porque te fuiste y no hay necesidad de que me expliques nada de eso pero quisiera saber como as estado"-Intentando hacer el ambiente mas agradable el señor Vent, cosa que logro porque de los ojos de su hijo se escaparon unas pocas lagrimas de satisfacción al sentir esa aprobación que tanto necesitaba oír y que hizo caer rendido al suelo, porque por la tensión de como tratar con su padre y con toda la emoción del día agotaron sus fuerzas cayendo en un profundo sueño. Esto provoco en un principio preocupación en sus padres hasta que un estruendoso ronquido les hizo darse cuenta que solo estaba agotado y sin despertarlo lo llevaron a una habitación desocupada, ya que su antigua pieza fue la que ocuparon los potrillos, en la segunda planta en la que durmió plácidamente durante toda la noche, mientras que sus padres lo veían mientras dormía tan plácidamente con nostalgia pensando que en esa cama aun estaba aquel pequeñito que siempre, cuando tenia pesadillas, se iba galopando a su habitación para dormir con ellos. Y así fue durante unas horas hasta que el sueño también los venció.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Sorin despertó un tanto aturdido al no reconocer donde estaba ni tampoco los muebles o la habitación en general llegando a pensar que lo de anoche solo fue un sueño hasta que vio una foto colgada en la pared en frente de él, era una foto de cuando aun vivía con ellos de muy pequeño y ahí pudo darse cuenta de que lo que paso anoche no fue para nada un sueño, poco demoro en darse cuenta de una bandeja con comida junto a una nota cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Mientras se intentaba levantar de su cama, pudo percatarse de un reloj que marcaba cerca de las diez y media de la mañana, fue de a buscar la bandeja para servirse y leer la nota que decía:

"Buenos días hijo, como te dije anoche, sé que tu viaje fue agotador y por eso te dejo esta deliciosa comida acá servida, yo me tengo que ir al hospital ahora y supongo que no estaré aquí cuando despiertes pero tu padre pidió el día libre solo para poder pasar mas tiempo contigo. Pásalo bien hoy, nos vemos en la noche"

-"Típico de mamá, no puede dejar de lado a sus pacientes en el hospital por mucho que le pidas que se quede contigo un rato mas"-Pensó para si mismo Sorin mientras daba sorbos a su tasa de leche bien caliente y daba un suspiro de alivio-"Eso significa que ella tampoco a cambiado mucho estos años…Y me alegra, porque si no fuera así, no seria la madre que tanto quería y respetaba"-Aun pensando para si mismo recordando aquella época en donde ella le enseño a poder, y en especial tener, que ayudar a la gente que lo necesita aun a costa de tu tiempo o recursos como ella lo hacia con sus pacientes todos los días, que los trataba a cada uno como si fueran parte de su propia familia en lo que duraba su recuperación y saliendo del hospital con una gran sonrisa bien marcada en sus rostros además de mejor salud de como estaban antes de entrar, por un tiempo se acordó que corría el rumor que si su mamá trataba a algún poni, sea cual sea su enfermedad , el o ella llegaba a vivir mucho mas y mejor después de sus cálidas atenciones.

Luego de terminar su desayuno y dejar las cosas de nuevo en la bandeja, se dispuso a llevarla a la cocina para lavarlos, pero en el camino a la cocina se topo con su padre el cual se puso muy alegre al ver a su muchacho ya despierto y al ver la bandeja en su hocico se ofreció a ayudar a limpiarlos con el como en los viejos tiempos, ya que aunque su mama cocinara de maravilla siempre dejaba un desastre en la cocina además también como siempre andaba apurada por los quehaceres del hospital no tenia tiempo para ordenarlo por lo que regularmente Sorin y su padre se encargaban del labor de no solo limpiar la cocina sino que también el resto de la casa, cosa que les daba tiempo de hablar para así no fuera tan pesado el trabajo en una casa tan grande como era aquella.

Ya en la cocina, mientras Sorin lavaba los platos y el señor Vent los secaba para luego guardarlos empezaron una pequeña charla para pasar el rato.

-"Y dime Sorin, en estos años imagino que habrás conocido a muchos ponis supongo"-Comenzó el señor Vent.

-"No solo ponis papá, como anduve tanto dentro como fuera de Ecuestria, conocí tanto a grifos de diversas tribus como razas muy inteligentes de dragones e incluso hice una expedición en el mar profundo, no sabes que cosas encontré ahí"-Concluyo Sorin con sus ojos difuminados en los magníficos paisajes y recuerdos de aquellos viajes en lo que su padre solo lanzo una risa de gozo y alegría"-Jajajajajaja. Así que, aun que estudiaras para historiador, sigues los pasos de tu viejo padre jajajajajaja no podría estar mas orgulloso de mi hijo"-Aun con su risa tan alegre y no era para menos por el orgullo que sentía por su hijo en ese momento ya que el siendo arqueólogo también izo esa misma clase de cosas y expediciones solo por saciar su sed de aventura que aun con la edad no perdía sus dotes de aquel joven semental de piel grisácea y melena dorada con su casco tan especial se metía en las cuevas o templos solo para recuperar sus valiosos tesoros y exponerlos en los mejores museos de Ecuestria.

-"Gracias papá, sé que no te gusto mucho que estudiara para historiador en ves de arqueología pero me alegra que lo hallas aceptado"-Diciendo esto mientras ponía su cabeza encima de la melena de su padre ya que aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y hubiera viajado tanto aun era muy joven como para no tener un momento intimo con su padre. Después de separarse y terminar con los platos, ambos se dispusieron con el aseo de la sala que era mas una juguetería que sala, mientras se acervan Sorin tropezó con un libro que le pareció familiar y no era por menos siendo una de las sagas mas famosas que escribió su padre.

-"Papá, mira con que me tope, uno de tus primeros números de"Daring Do"…Estuve gran parte de mis viajes leyendo tus aventuras"-Diciendo esto mientras sostenía el libro en su pezuña, ya que aun siendo un unicornio le gustaba sentir las cosas con sus propias pezuñas en ves de ir levitando todo a su alrededor, mientras miraba a su padre el cual solo soltó una pequeña risa para si mismo-"Sorin… ¿Por qué tu tendrías que leer en mis libros mis aventuras? Si ya te e contado cada una de ellas e incluso algunas de las que aun no e publicado"-Continuo el señor Vent mientras tomaba el libro y lo ubicaba con los demás-"Es que siempre tus libros los escribes de una forma muy distinta a como tu me contabas tus historias"-

-"Además de que, a diferencia tuya, el personaje es una yegua mas joven que tu pero en las mismas aventuras tuyas ya mas viejo por ejemplo. Y que solo tenia la melena gris además de que ella era una pegaso y lo único en que coinciden es en tu cutie mark"- Terminando esto indicando la rosa de los vientos en el costado de su padre a lo que el respondió.

-"Lo se hijo, sé que en si no aparezco tal cual soy en mis historias, pero comprende que un poni como yo a esa edad no era muy atractivo para el publico…"-Haciendo una pausa mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-"Además al publico les parece mas atractiva una linda yegua ¿No te parece a ti acaso?"-En ese momento Sorin se percato a donde iba con ese tema a lo que intento eludirlo…-"Hee…Bueno tienes razón, porque no mejor continuamos limpi…"-

-"Ya conociste a alguna yegua "Interesante" en tu viaje"-Dijo tajantemente su padre.

-"Ar este desastre… (Maldición, siempre se me adelanta)"-Sin éxito y pensando para si mismo lo ultimo.

-"Bueno, mas que nada estuve viajando de forma muy constante e hice varios amigos, pero solo temporalmente y no alcance a conocer a nadie en profundidad realmente…"-Haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba en lo que diría a continuación.

-"Lamento oír eso, sé que tu investigación debe ser importante pero lo es igual hacer amig…"-Intentado consolar a su hijo, el señor Vent fue interrumpido por este.

-…Excepto una poni…Una poni terrestre que conocí en Ponyville…Le prometí que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar"-Confeso Sorin sin poder mirar a los ojos a su padre por la pura vergüenza, ya que él no es muy bueno en lo que se trata de emociones y no sabe bien como expresarse-"Pero lo que no puedo resolver es si volver a verla o no…No sé que me pasa…"-En lo que el señor Vent se puso con una cara mas seria y levantando su pata y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que no fue ni tan fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Sorin saliera de sus pensamientos y le prestara mas atención a su padre el cual empezó a hablar.

-"¿Qué te hemos enseñado durante tantos años tu madre y yo?...Si le hiciste esa promesa a ella tendrás que cumplirla, además de que entiendo lo que te pasa y se bien que en un principio es complicado pero aquí tienes a tu padre para aconsejarte"-Concluyo así el señor Vent su discurso, aligerándose un poco al final, para luego poner la misma pezuña que uso para golpearlo, poniéndola sobre su lomo en señal de confianza.

Pasaron unas pocas horas en que Sorin y su padre platicaron sobre su estancia en Ponyville mientras terminaban de limpiar la casa y acostar a los bebes. Pudieron poner todo en orden, tanto la casa como lo que sentía Sorin en ese momento, para cuando llegara Heartmint del hospital y mientras esperaban en medio de la sala, agotados el señor Vent empezó a contar una vieja historia a su hijo.

-"Dime Sorin ¿Alguna ves te conté como fue que nos conocimos tu madre y yo?"-

-"Creo que si me lo contaste hace mucho, pero sinceramente no me acuerdo muy bien como iba la historia"-

-"Bien, dime de que te acuerdas exactamente"-

-"Me acuerdo que dijiste que la conociste en una exploración en busca de un rubí o algo así"-

-"En realidad era mas bien un zafiro, la piedra zafiro, fue una de mis mas grandes aventuras y no solo digo eso por haber superado todas esas trampas y vencer a ese saqueador desgraciado que buscaba aquel gran tesoro histórico, no fue por eso, lo que hizo a esa aventura la mas especial fue que cuando me instale con mi equipo, me aventure solo a la jungla en busca del zafiro y luego de recorrer unos kilómetros me sorprendió un desliz de tierra que me rompió el cuerno, cosa que me impedía usar mi magia sin hacerme daño, tuve que pasar cada trampa y reto con agilidad y astucia pero aun recuperando el zafiro termine muy mal herido cuando llegue al campamento"-Hizo una pausa para que pudieran Sorin y el sentarse en unos sillones de la sala.

En lo que se ubicaban el señor Vent continuo con su historia-"Bien ¿En que iba?...Haa, si claro, en la parte de cuando me junte con mi equipo en el campamento…Lo curioso de eso era que en realidad no los conocía bien ya que, mi buen amigo, Fancypants era el que se encargaba de conseguir y contratar a mi equipo que incluía además de otros tres arqueólogos, un historiador, como tres o cuatro científicos que trataban con las piezas mas delicadas de los tesoros entre otros. Nunca pude mantener a un equipo por mas de dos o tres expediciones ya que no podían seguirme el paso y por eso le delegue su selección a tu tío porque era su especialidad elegir lo mejor de lo mejor, pero bueno creo que me e desviado del tema demasiado, veamos…Cuando por fin llegue al campamento, los nuevos no tenían idea de lo que me había pasado y no estaba en condiciones de contarles lo sucedido así que solo les di la estatuilla y me desplome en el suelo frente a ellos, lo ultimo que recuerdo de eso fue como todos empezaban a correr de un lado a otro y como un resplandor amarillo me encegueció antes de perder el conocimiento"-Haciendo otra pausa mientras miraba una foto encima de la chimenea con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, una foto vieja pero que traía tantos buenos recuerdos de dos jóvenes amores.

Dando un suspiro antes de continuar-"Después de unas horas desperté dentro de una tienda medica que estaba instalada en el campamento, ya que me percate de eso al mirar la obvia cruz roja gigante puesta justo sobre mi, y lo primero que intente hacer fue levantarme para sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de un dolor punzante, en especial en mi cuerno que sentía que se me iba a caer, después de esa agradable experiencia me dedique a intentar dormir en lo que de repente apareció atrás de una cortina una de las criaturas mas hermosas que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, mas hermosa que la piedra zafiro por la que arriesgue mi vida o por cualquier otro tesoro perdido o lo que sea en realidad, al verla solo pude quedarme pasmado como tonto mientras ella se acercaba con una bandeja llena de instrumentos como jeringas, escalpelos, vendajes entre otras cosas que no sabría mencionar, pero bueno lo importante fue lo que paso luego…Para empezar ella me empezó a preguntar cosas como ¿Dónde me había metido? o ¿Cómo fue que me hice estas heridas? Y preguntas de ese tipo pero que por alguna razón no podía responderle en ese momento y solo podía mirarla con una cara de que ni te cuento, por un momento creo que pensó que tuve un derrame cerebral o algo así por la expresión que tenia, pero luego de que ella estaba a punto de irse me avispe y antes de que se desvaneciera detrás de aquellas cortinas le pedí, o mas bien le grite no estoy seguro (Risa Penosa), pero eso fue mas que suficiente como para que se quedara un rato mas al lado mio…Supongo que es obvio de quien estoy hablando ¿Cierto Sorin?"-Diciendo esto ultimo mirando a su hijo para ver si entendió el hilo de la historia.

-"Pues claro que si papá ¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy?"-Respondió Sorin un tanto indignado por la forma de referirse a él.

-Lo siento, lo siento…La ultima ves que te conté esta historia, tu estabas demasiado perdido como para que continuara, pero supongo que fue por lo muy niño que eras en ese entonces, jajajajaja. Bueno debería continuar con la historia cierto, a ver ¿Por donde iba?"-

-"Ibas en la parte en que empezaste a hablar con mamá por primera ves sin esa cara de tonto ¿Entendido?"-Concluyo Sorin aun indignado pero que intentaba tomar la situación con un poco de humor lo cual entendió su padre.

-"Cierto, cierto…Luego de por fin llamar su atención ella pensó por un momento que me pasaba algo grave por lo cual me volvió a intentar preguntar cosas en lo que yo la detuve para decirle que solo quería hablar con ella y que mis heridas no me afectaban tanto como ella creía, cosa que la alivio en extremo porque, aunque Fancypants siempre elegía lo mejor de lo mejor, el doctor de turno para esta expedición se accidento una semana antes por lo cual le cedió su lugar a su estudiante mas dedicada pero aun así yo era su primer paciente en la vida real, aun así le pedí que se quedara a platicar conmigo para poder pasar el rato…Nunca imagine que ese rato seria el principio del resto de mi vida, prácticamente nos quedamos toda la noche hablando de cosas como de donde veníamos, que era lo que buscábamos en este mundo, nuestros gustos y cosas por el estilo pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su dulce aliento a menta a lo que ella era casi adicta, pero en el buen sentido no te creas cosas raras, imagínate que si no fuera por esa vieja tradición de mi familia tu nombre pudo haber sido Mint Blast o Seamint o algo así pero que tuviera menta dentro de ella"-Terminando de decir esto ambos explotaron en un mar de risas por ese ultimo comentario.

-"Y que paso luego de eso papá"-Pregunto Sorin muy emocionado.

-"Bueno, si tu quieres te cuento como ella cayo rendida ante mis en cantos masculi…"-De pronto el señor Vent se quedo cayado con su mirada fija en la entidad que emergió de la oscuridad detrás del asiento de Sorin…Era Heartmint que había vuelto de trabajar y estuvo escuchando desde ase gran parte de la historia escondida detrás de la puerta para sorprenderlos cuando tuvieran la guardia baja, en especial al señor Vent.

-"Así que, yo caí bajo tus en cantos masculinos y todo eso ¿O no querido?"-Diciendo esto con una mirada entre truculenta y maliciosa-"Si no mal recuerdo, de masculino en ese momento no tenias mucho, ya que con todo el cuerpo magullado y tu cuerno herido, aunque fue mas que nada un rasguño que exagero demás tu padre, no eran exactamente mi definición de masculinidad sino de mas bien una actitud infantil porque cuando tenia que poner la pomada en tu cuerno te quejabas mas que cualquiera de tus hijos y te ponías demasiado emocional algunas veces"-Riéndose en esta ultima parte.

-"Cariño, no le digas esas cosas de su padre a Sorin, no quiero que piense mal de mi"-Continuo el señor Vent un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo Heartmint.

-"No tienes nada de que apenarte querido, al final ese lado sensible y un poco infantil fue lo que me engancho a ti, además de que tu fuiste mi primer paciente"-Mostrando una reluciente sonrisa que puso fin al tema de como se conocieron.

Pasaron pocos minutos en los que Heartmint les conto a ellos como le fue en el trabajo y en como ellos platicaron de padre a hijo durante toda la tarde además de la nueva "amiga" de Sorin, el cual por algún extraño motivo el mencionar el tema se empezó asentir mal y se fue para su habitación dejando solos a sus padres los cuales al poco tiempo también fueron a dormir ya que ambos tendrían que ir a trabajar al otro día y dejarían a Sorin a cargo de los bebes.

Ese, seria uno de los momentos mas especiales de su vida…Ya que estos momentos no duraran para siempre…


	4. Un Diario Maldecido

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 4: Un Diario Maldecido_

"…_**Hubiera…Pudiera…Quisiera…**_

Las palabras que todos hemos dicho alguna ves…Palabras que denotan un mundo sin errores…Si falencias…Sin vida…Pero un mundo que no existe ni existirá de todos modos.

Pero todos vivimos en un mundo donde de los errores se nacen las soluciones…Pero algunos errores no valen tanto como su solución y viceversa…Como los errores que se acontecerán en un futuro próximo y cambiaran el rumbo del mundo, no solo de Ecuestria sino también de un Color Exterior…"

Las semanas siguientes fueron las más tranquilas y pacificas que recordaría Sorin en mucho tiempo…

Pudo conocer y jugar tranquilamente con sus hermanitos además de aprender a conocerlos, como que a Starmint tiene un gusto especial con los juegos con pelota, sea cual sea, o que a Mintsun le encanta la música e intenta tararear siempre alguna tonada que escuche por la calle, aunque se nota que tiene buen gusto porque cada ves que Sorin intenta jugar con ella a cantar ella se tapa los oídos por obvias razones, pero en todo caso esos fueron buenos días después de todo. Hasta que ocurrió lo que desencadeno todo, algo que de todos modos hubiera ocurrido pero que cualquiera hubiera intentado evitar si hubieran sabido…

No paso mucho más de unas tres semanas en la que Sorin regreso a su hogar en busca de información sobre aquel diario que lo consumía sin siquiera saberlo, aquel diario que seria el causante de grandes penurias y desastres "Con Precedente", pero que su existencia fue opacada por la alegría y euforia que le producía su familia.

Pero como muchos tristemente saben, las cosas tan buenas y perfectas nunca duran para siempre…

Un día cuando Heartmint tomaba la ropa sucia de sus hijos para lavarla se topo por accidente con la mochila de Sorin, el cual se encontraba jugando con sus pequeños hermanos en el parque de la plaza de Canterlot, del cual se escurrió un libro pero no un libro cualquiera porque al verlo Heartmint termino tan espantada que dejo caer toda la ropa que tenia en el canasto de su hocico y casi cayendo ella misma al suelo con el.

No pudo asimilar en su momento lo que estaba justo frente a ella, no pudo ni siquiera soltar un grito de espanto u horror, solo se quedo ahí parada mirando fijamente con una horrorizada cara plasmada en ella.

No aguantando mas el suplicio de tener enfrente de ella la peor cosa que le pudiera pasar a su familia, se puso en marcha en busca de la única persona que conocería la real naturaleza de ese maligno texto…El señor Sorin Vent por supuesto.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el apareciera en escena y viera con sus propios ojos el único diario que jamás debería ser leído, el único que pondría fin a su familia. El de inmediato preparo todo en caso de esta emergencia, le pidió a Heartmint que prendiera la chimenea a toda la madera que tuvieran y que la llama debería ser tan intensa como las del infierno para quemar de una ves por todas ese maldito diario, mientras él se encargaba de llevar con sumo cuidado el diario levitándolo con su magia impidiendo a toda costa cualquier toque físico con el, era tanto que incluso uso un escudo tanto en él como en el diario para no tocarse.

Cuando ambos estaban en la sala mirando como las llamas crecían y crecían con forme agarraban entre sus flameantes brazos los maderos incrementando así su vida, ya después de unos 30 minutos el fuego alcanzo el punto máximo de poder que podía soportar la chimenea, que era tan grande como para que cupieran hasta tres ponis dentro previniendo esta ocasión, y a este punto ambos suponían que seria suficiente como para deshacerse del diario pero…

-"El fuego esta a toda potencia…Nunca imagine que llegaría el día usar de nuevo la chimenea para esto, pero es necesario para salvar no solo a mi preciada familia sino que también para salvaguardar la seguridad de este mundo de sus malignas garras"-Dijo el señor Vent mientras vigilaba el diario y sentía un fuego acosador dentro de él que con los años aprendió a librarse o por lo menos controlarlo.

-"Deberíamos quemarlo de una ves por todas y olvidarnos de ese asunto antes de que le ocurra a nuestro hijo lo mismo que a tu padre"-Exclamo Heartmint con una mirada asustada mientras se sostenía en el costado de su marido.

-"Te entiendo cariño, sé que sufriste igual que yo cuando por fin este maldito diario consumió a mi padre en su locura, pero es necesario esperar a que Sorin llegue con los pequeños para poder darle a entender por qué es imperativo deshacerse de esto"-Intentando consolar a su yegua, el señor Vent, mientras la acariciaba para tranquilizarla.

-"Lo siento por ser tan débil ante esta situación, es que no quiero verlo a el transformado en un…En un…"-Diciendo esto en forma vacilante ante la reacción que el tomaría.

-"En un monstruo como a mi padre le sucedió ¿O no?"-Culmino este con una expresión distante y seria mientras se tocaba una cicatriz que tapaba con su melena, que empezaba desde lo alto de su cabeza y cruzando el cuello, y era la razón de que el la usara tan larga su crin.

-"No quise decir eso, solo es que…"-Mientras Heartmint intentaba disculparse por traerle ese mal recuerdo a su marido, fue sorprendida por un portazo que venia de la entada principal. Eran Sorin y los bebes que habían vuelto de jugar. De inmediato ella fue en busca de sus hijos llevando a los más pequeños a su habitación mientras le decía a Sorin que fuera a ver a su padre, que era de suma importancia lo que le iba a decir.

Aun muy confundido por la petición de su madre él fue a la sala que estaba tan calurosa como un horno-"¿Que paso papá? ¿Ocurrió algo con la chimenea que la tienes a toda potencia?"-Pregunto el incrédulo unicornio en presencia de su padre el cual estaba con una mirada seria e imponente.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral por unas minutos hasta que el señor Vent quebró ese silencio.

-"¿Desde cuando tienes tu este diario?"-Empezó tajantemente el señor Vent mientras tiraba aquel diario al suelo en medio de ambos.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Sorin el cual solo pudo vacilar ante la forma en que se lo dijo.

-"He dicho ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES TU ESTE MALDITO DIARIO?"-Enfurecido por la tardía respuesta de su hijo el cual solo lo podía mirar atónito, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a su padre tan enojado.

-"Lo…Lo…Lo en…Encontré entre medio de unos documentos que había recolectado en mis viajes…No se como fue a parar ahí"-Respondiendo, aun con miedo a las reacciones tan extrañas que tenia su padre, el cual solo se limitaba a ver ese texto ahí tirado sin siquiera pestañar.

-"Lo as leído ¿Cierto?"-Dijo con un tono acosador ante lo estresante dela situación

-"Hemm…Si…Lo e estado leyendo y estudiando desde antes de venir hacia acá"-Ya un poco mas tranquilo pero aun reticente a la reacción que tomaría su padre en esta extraña situación.

-"¿Qué tanto sabes de _**"Harmony"**_?"-Culmino tajantemente.

-"Bueno, yo…Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes eso de _**"Harmony", **_acaso ya leíste también ese libro?"-Dijo Sorin intentando tomar la ofensiva en la discusión.

-"Eso en este momento no importa ahora, lo único importante es que tomes conciencia de que de lo peligroso que es este maldito diario y porque es tan importante destruirlo aquí y ahora además de si estamos a tiempo de que lo hagas tu mismo"-Diciendo esto mientras miraba a su hijo todavía con esa mirada seria y gélida la cual nunca Sorin había visto en la cara de él.

-"P…Pe… ¡Pero como se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez papá! No sé que tienes tú con ese diario pero deberías saber que con él yo podría desvelar tantos misterios milenarios"-Respondió a su padre con un tono enojado que iba en aumento

-"Eso no viene al tema, da lo mismo lo tan importante que sea para ti este maldito diario, tu no sabes lo que puede causar al mundo sus palabras…No sabes lo que puede causarte a ti sus palabras…Es necesario que sepas que lo único que sacarías de él es solo sufrimiento y penurias"-Termino él intentando mantener la calma pero con una expresión clara de ansiedad.

-"No puedo creer que un hombre que paso gran parte de su vida buscando tesoros en templos antiguos; desenterrando artefactos de épocas tan diversas y explorar regiones tan alejadas por el simple gusto de mostrar tales objetos no solo al mundo científico sino también al resto del mundo, me pida que destruya una invaluable pieza de nuestra historia ¡Por el amor a Celestia, este diario tiene mas de mil años de antigüedad!"-Ya enardecido por completo por la forma en que empezaba a tratarlo.

No se podría decir cuanto tiempo fue que discutieron, aunque para ellos supusieron que fueron horas, cuando ocurrió lo inevitable…

La discusión se intensifico hasta niveles demasiado alto en que ambos estaban al límite cuando paso lo que no debería haber pasado, en la cabeza de Sorin se empezaron a escuchar extrañas voces que de a poco se acoplaban unas a las otras hasta formarse una solo "Vos" reconocible, en un principio no tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba su cabeza hasta que…

-"¡YA BASTA DE ESTA ESTUPIDA DISCUSIÓN!"-Exclamo el señor Vent después de tan tensa situación-"Tal parece que tu no tienes la intención de quemar este diario, así que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo"- Culmino el aun enfurecido por la actitud tan terca de su hijo mientras empezaba a levitar aquel diario para poner punto final al asunto.

Sorin solo se quedo mirando con una marcada expresión de furia e impotencia ya que él no era tan bueno como su padre en la magia como para contrarrestar su telequinesis y evitar así que quemara el diario dejando como ultima opción golpearlo y así desconcentrarlo, pero su padre se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea que cualquier golpe provocaría un terrible accidente.

-"(¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se supone que entienda que un simple diario puede ser malvado? Y ahora no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo él no me dejara acercarme ni siquiera a sus cenizas)"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras que de su interior empezaba a resonar de nuevo aquella misteriosa "Voz" que de primera solo había ignorado.

-"(No dejes que lo quemeee…)"-Dijo aquella "Voz" desde el interior de Sorin. De pronto todo alrededor de él se empezó a mover cada vez más lento hasta el punto en que se sintió que solo eran Sorin y la "Voz" los únicos que no se habían congelado.

-"¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estas?"-Intento decir Sorin, pero sus labios ni siquiera se movían pero igual sintió la respuesta profunda de aquella voz.

-"(Eso no importa ahora ¿O Acaso no quieres recuperar tu diario tan preciado?)"-

-"Pues claro que lo quiero, es el registro mas preciso de la época olvidada de Ecuestria"-Respondió él aun intrigado por el paradero de su interlocutor.

-"(Entonces tómalo y yo te ayudare a desvelar mucho de los secretos que se guardan ahí adentro…)"-Culmino la "Voz" con un tono que empezaba a calar mas fuerte en la mente de Sorin-"(Lo único que debes hacer es…)"-En ese momento Sorin se espanto ante la proposición de aquella "Vos", ya que sin siquiera terminar su frase él sabia lo que le iba a decir.

-"Yo…N…No pu…Pu…Puedo hacer eso…"-Con una angustia creciente, tartamudeo Sorin

-"(¿Por qué no podrías? ¿Acaso no era tu deseo mas profundo vislumbrar aquel oscuro pasado? Él solo quiere privarte de tu deseo, no deberías permitírselo)"-La voz cada ves mas penetrante en los pensamientos de él

-"Pero…Pero…Es mi padre…Como podría…"-Intentando ver alguna otra salida ante tal situación Sorin ya desesperado.

-"(Si no lo haces ahora, ese diario lo perderás para siempre y es tu única conexión con los misterios y revelaciones que te puedo dar…Solo… ¡Hazlo!)"-Culmino tajantemente la "Voz" en lo que Sorin apenas balbuceo por un momento y solo pudiendo articular una sola palabra.

-"Pe…Pe…Pero…"-

-"(¡HAZLO AHORA, AHORA!)"-Después de ese grito todo empozo a moverse de nuevo y paso lo terrible…

Sorin seguía parado enfrente de su padre mientras este estaba apunto de lanzar el diario a las llamas para que se consumiera por completo. Súbitamente Sorin, inconsciente de sus acciones, se empezó a mover en dirección a su padre, el cual no se había percatado, y le propino una feroz coz en su costado que le hizo perder tanto el equilibrio como su concentración. Aquel diario cayó cerca de donde estaban el resto de las cosas de Sorin, ya que sus padres por precaución también habían registrado sus cosas, de inmediato él fue en busca de su mochila y el diario mientras a sus espaldas se escucharon unos brutales gritos de dolor y agonía. En ese momento él no sabia que había pasado hasta que volvió a tomar el diario y presencio lo que nunca hubiera imaginado…Su padre se encontraba revolcándose en un mar de llamas que lo empezaban a consumir poco a poco, sus gritos de desesperación y su aspecto deshaciéndose por obra del fuego hicieron entran en pánico a Sorin y lo único que se dispuso a hacer fue a correr…Correr lejos de lo que había provocado, con lagrimas de dolor y culpa, él solo corrió…

Después de mas de una hora corriendo llegando a las afueras de Canterlot esquivando tanto a guardias como a los habitantes que no se pudieron percatar de su presencia de alguna extraña manera, pero a él no le importaba eso, él solo quería salir de ahí.

-"¿Qué hice?"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras caía rendido de cansancio en unos arboles, mientras se ponía en posición fetal, con el remordimiento de no solo haber lanzado a su padre a las llamas sino también el haberlo dejado ahí solo y no ayudarlo-"¿Cómo pude hacer eso?...Soy un monstruo"-Sin poder resistir mas, él se quebró en un lastimoso llanto y quedo vulnerable para lo que iría a pasar, ya que de la misma nada de donde salió por primera ves aquella "Voz" que lo indujo inconscientemente ahora iba a completar su trabajo.

-"(¿Por qué esa cara tan triste mi pequeño amigo?)"-Empezó así la "Voz", introduciéndose por cada palabra mas a la mente ya debilitada de Sorin.

-"¿Pero tu no viste lo que acabo de hacer…?"-Diciendo esto con una condescendencia tremenda, ya que para él en aquel momento, esa "Voz" era lo único que le iba quedando en su ya destrozado mundo-"¿Cometí el error más grande de mi vida? ¿Como podría arreglar esto?"-Rompiéndose en lágrimas de nuevo.

-"(¿Y que fue lo que hiciste mal acaso?)"-Culmino la "Voz" con una indiferencia total al estado de Sorin-"(Él tuvo la culpa desde un principio, o acaso él no fue el que empezó a revisar tus cosas sin tu permiso, y no fue el, el que aun sabiendo tu deseo por comprender y estudiar la magnifica historia de Ecuestria, te amenazo con quemar no solo el diario sino también todos tus sueños por culpa de sus delirios y su envidia por haberlo superarlo)"-Persuadiéndolo poco a poco.

-"¿Tu crees eso acaso?..."-Diciendo esto con una conmoción emocional que le impedía razonar.

-"(Pues claro que lo creo, o sino no te estaría diciendo esto amigo mio)"-

-"¿Pero como se supone que voy a continuar con mi vida y mi investigación con este dolor que me acosa?"-Le respondió casi con las últimas de fuerzas que le iban quedando, ya que por cada palabra, la "Voz" cada vez se acercaba más al último bastión de voluntad de Sorin.

-"(No te preocupes de ello, si me dejas ayudarte tu nunca mas sentirás dolor siquiera, en ves, tendrás mas poder del que podrías imaginarte. Además que con mi ayuda tu podrás desvelar todos los secretos de ese antiguo pero valioso diario que tienes entre tus pezuñas…Solo déjame ayudarte…)"-Terminando así su proposición a la espera de la respuesta "Voluntaria" de su nueva presa.

-"… ¿Estas seguro de eso?… ¿No sentiría este acoso en mi ser?..."-

-"(Siii… Por supuesto que si…Solo debes dejarme tomar las riendas del asunto y ambos saldremos victoriosos…Solo déjamelo todo a mi…)"-

-"Entonces te lo permito…Solo as que este dolor desaparezca…Por favor…"-

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Sorin antes de que ese mundo de oscuridad y soledad en que se estuvo sumergiendo poco a poco sin darse cuenta por fin lo consumieron por completo. Ya en el cuerpo de Sorin, la "Voz" aun no tenia el suficiente poder como para dominarlo por completo pero era lo suficientemente poderoso como para influir y hablar a través de él.

-"(Bien, Bien… Ahora tu aras lo que te pida y ambos saldremos beneficiados)"-Empezó la "Voz" experimentando que tipo de reacción saldría de su nuevo "Juguete"-"Are lo que sea necesario mi señor"- Diciendo esto en de una forma totalmente mecánica y gélida a la vez, en este punto ese potro ya no era lo que solía ser, sino solo un cascaron relleno de un ente distinto, ajeno a él.

-"(Entonces es momento de comenzar. Toma tus cosas y vuelve a ese pueblucho de Ponyville y pon de nuevo en su lugar ese libro que pediste prestado)"-

-"¿Y para que seria exactamente? ¿No se suponía que me ayudarías a descifrar el diario?"-

-"(Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo…Todo a su debido tiempo…Solo as lo que te digo y veras los frutos de nuestras ambiciones. Pero solo procura no encontrarte con esa yegua…Créeme si te digo que no podrás sentir mayor dolor que al mirarla)"-Diciendo esto ultimo más como una amenaza que como una advertencia.

-"Bien, entonces me pondré en marcha mi señor"-Culminando así mientras tomaba las pocas cosas que alcanzo a rescatar antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Era el momento de actuar y empezar lo que en un futuro, más cercano que lejano, no solo afectaría a Ecuestria sino que podría amenazar el resto del mundo…Y Quizás más allá…


	5. Una Época de Crisis Parte 1

**PIDO PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO MI FIC EN ESTAS ULTIMAS 2 O 3 SEMANAS.**

**POR RAZONES ESCOLARES, YA QUE FÁCIL HABRÉ TENIDO UN TRABAJO POR DÍA Y Y COMO 5 PRUEBAS...AL DÍA...ADEMAS QUE YO NO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE OCUPA EL PC, YA QUE MIS HERMANOS IGUAL LO NECESITAN PARA SUS TRABAJOS MAS DE LO QUE YO LO NECESITARÍA PARA ESCRIBIR MI FIC (ELLOS VAN EN LA U, MIENTRAS YO AUN ESTOY EN EL LICEO).**

**ES NECESARIO TOMAR EN CUENTA LAS RESPONSABILIDADES ACADÉMICAS PRIMERO ANTES QUE LAS PERSONALES (DE MENOR URGENCIA) EN ESPECIAL DESPUÉS DE PIFIARLA EN LENGUAJE...**

**QUIERO CONCLUIR QUE INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MI HISTORIA UNA POR SEMANA Y TAMBIÉN (A CRITERIO MIO) CREO QUE ESTE NO FUE DE LOS MEJORES TRABAJOS QUE E HECHO YA QUE TUVE QUE RELEERLO NO SE CUANTAS VECES YA QUE NUNCA PUDE PASAR DE CINCO LINEAS ANTES DE TENER QUE HACER OTRA COSA MAS URGENTE, POR LO CUAL PUDE HABERME SALTADO ALGÚN DETALLE O NO HABERME ENFOCADO LO NECESARIO COMO PARA QUE TUBIERA EL IMPACTO QUE YO QUISIERA.**

**FINALIZO REITERANDO MIS DISCULPAS Y PIDIENDO QUE SI ENCUENTRAN ALGUNA FALLA EN EL FIC ME LO PUDIERAN COMENTAR PARA ASÍ PODER ARREGLARLO, TERMINO DÁNDOLES EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA A CONTINUACIÓN.**

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 5: Una Época de Crisis Parte 1_

Los años fueron pasando a un ritmo acelerado, mientras que el resto del mundo ni se imaginaba lo que, mas pronto que tarde, ocurriría uno de los incidentes que inclinarían la balanza a la caída de no solo Ecuestria sino de todo el mundo…Y mundos…

Ya transcurrido un año desde el incidente de Scriptlore y de "Los Colores Exteriores", muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces como por ejemplo que Burning Spades, aun teniendo residencia y un trabajo estable como herrero en Ponyville, fue mandado por petición directa de las princesas a un _**"Encargo Especial de Gran Urgencia"**_ según las mismas palabras del herrero en lo que parecía ser un asunto mas serio de lo que las inocentes ponis podrían imaginar.

En tanto, después de ser revelada la identidad de Gummy como el príncipe de los lizerinos, ocurrieron varios cambios en la vida cotidiana de quienes lo rodeaban ya que al quedarse como embajador de su especie igualmente seguía siendo, a la vista de Pinkie Pie, su pequeño especial, por lo que no lo dejaba ir ninguna clase de reunión social o política sin escuchar sus reclamos incesantes de ir con el en lo que, en petición de Twilight a la princesa, Pinky se le fue otorgada un titulo de embajadora al igual que su pequeñín para así poder acompañarlo sin mayores problemas, pero esto contrajo las dudas de la mayoría de los grupos políticos por las supuestas "Capacidades Especiales" de Pinky en las relaciones entre los distintos reinos…Nadie hubiera imaginado lo que paso poco después de su nombramiento. Ella no solo fue el centro de la atención en la mayoría de las reuniones sino que también la solución de ellas, incluso evitando un conflicto bélico con la nación sur de los grifos, ya que por su forma de ser era prácticamente imposible que, para incluso esos ancianos políticos, no se animaran y pudieran llegar a un buen acuerdo a través de las fiestas monumentales de Pinky haciendo que cada reunión o conferencia fuera un día de celebración, lo cual aprovecho también la familia Cake, ya después de los primeros meses del nuevo cargo de su inquilina, hicieron que su negocio se transformara en la cede principal de la mayoría de los eventos obteniendo fama mundial.

En el mundo se respiraba una tranquilidad pero ciegos a las tempestades que se avecinarían.

Todo empezó un día en Ponyville mientras Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando un nuevo conjuro basado en leer el comportamiento animal como lo hacen naturalmente la mayoría de los ponis terrestres, y en un caso especial con Fluttershy, en lo que fue interrumpida por Spike que entro muy desanimado.

-"¿Que te pasa Spike, estas bien?"-Empezó la unicornio morada mientras alejaba con su magia los libros en que estaba enfrascada hace un momento.

-"No me pasa nada…"-Diciendo esto el pequeño bebe dragón purpura mientras daba un suspiro tedioso para continuar-"Es que, desde que se fue Pinky a ese tratado de paz con los grifos, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer y es muy aburrido"-Concluyo este mientras se tiraba encima de su cama.

-"Lo se Spike, lo se. Ya a pasado casi un mes desde que ella se fue con Gummy por lo de ese tratado y yo también la extraño demasiado ya que se nota su falta por aquí, pero que se le va a hacer, de todos modos ese tratado es de suma importancia para la paz en el reino"-Termino Twilight con una expresión clara de desanimo mientras intentaba volver a sus estudios.

-"Lo entiendo pero… ¿No notas algo raro en todo esto?"-Dijo Spike mientras miraba por la ventana a unos pocos pájaros que parecía que estaban muy perturbados.

-"¿Por qué lo dices? Sé que las cosas se han puesto un tanto raras estos últimos meses pero no te entiendo"-Culmino ella un tanto desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir su pequeño ayudante

-"Raro, solo raro…Piensa Twilight, por lo general Ecuestria se lleva muy bien con los demás reinos, cierto, pero desde hace casi seis meses no han parado de circular rumores que esos ataques a los poblados mas fronterizos y además las extrañas desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo"-Concluyo el pequeño dragón mientras se incorporaba y daba unas pocas vueltas por la habitación.

-"Spike, no deberías creer todos esos rumores, tu sabes perfectamente que las princesas no diría personalmente si es que estuviera pasando algo así de grave en el reino ya que nosotras somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía"-Diciendo esto para calmarlo un poco.

-"Y que me dices de esos boletines de reclutamiento que han estado esparciendo durante todo este tiempo, uno no puede caminar mas de cinco metros sin que un soldado no te pida que te unas al ejercito"-Se detuvo un segundo para tomar otra bocanada de aire antes de desmallarse por falta de esta para luego continuar-"Que yo recuerde nunca era necesario ya que las inscripciones para la milicia o la guardia real siempre eran únicamente en Canterlot porque según la princesa no quería fomentar un estado militar en su reino por lo que solo tenia los guardias necesarios para proteger el castillo y otro para servicios de ayuda mas que nada en momentos de crisis"-Culminado sin poder quitarse ese sentimiento como si algo estuviera mal.

-"Bueno…Si tal ves…No crees que estas exagerando un poco…"-intento responderle a Spike pero este se anticipó y la interrumpió.

-"Y acaso no te pareció raro cuando llegaron esos soldados a la casa de Burning"-Se detuvo un momento pensando en lo ocurrido ese día-"Recuerdo bien la cara que puso cuando le entregaron esa carta, era como si estuviera sorprendido y a la ves angustiado"-Siguió el dragón ya muy exaltado por no poder hacer entender a su amiga de lo que el temia.

-"Y acaso no fue…Mmmphfmmphf"-Ya en este punto Twilight no se le ocurrió mejor estrategia para silenciar a su asistente que engullirle un trozo de pie de manzana que tenia cerca para así poder responder tranquilamente ante las preocupaciones de su amigo.

-"Tranquilo Spike, sé que estas muy nervioso por esos rumores pero tu bien sabes todas las cosas que hemos hecho tanto yo como mis amigas y las aventuras que hemos vivido también. Además piensa que ya vencimos a Nightmare Moon y a Discord en el pasado, que otra cosa podría ser peor que ellos dos"-Terminado con una pequeña risa en sentido de burla ante las "Absurdas" preocupaciones de su asistente.

Dando un gran suspiro después de tragarse aquel dulce-"…Quizás tienes razón Twi, creo que me estoy preocupando por nada"-

-"Confía en mi, te asegura que nada esta pasando y que esos rumores solo son eso, rumores"-Concluyo ella mientras veía su reloj de pared que eran ya mas de las diez de la mañana y recordó algo importante que tenían que hacer ese día-"Mira Spike, se nos va a hacer tarde para la temporada de cosecha de manzanas, acuérdate que le prometimos que ayudaríamos a Applejack con la recolecta. Ve a preparar las cosas mientras yo guardo estos libros"-

Y fue lo que hicieron, mientras las demás también se iban preparando para encontrarse en el granero de Sweet Apples Acres, ninguna pudo imaginarse lo que ocurriría en el pasar de ese día…

No pasaron más de 15 minutos para que cada una de las amigas, exceptuando obviamente a Pinky, se reunieran con Applejack para empezar con la cosecha.

-"Gracias chicas, sé que yo con Big Mac podríamos con esto pero es un gran gesto de su parte que nos ayuden"-Empezó AJ mientras saludaba a sus amigas muy eufórica.

-"No te preocupes AJ, después de lo de hace un año no nos vamos a arriesgar de nuevo"-Dijo Rainbow Dash en broma haciendo recordar a todas lo sucedido con un poco de risa.

Esto hizo soltar una risa también a Applejack pero más de vergüenza más que nada-"…Si chicas…creo que no deberíamos hablar mucho de ello"-Termino ella mientras escondía su cara de vergüenza tras su sombrero mientras todas empezaron a reír en lo que ella de a poco también se les unió.

De inmediato todas se pusieron en marcha para empezar la ardua labor. Ya cada una conocía lo que debían hacer por lo cual la organización de las tareas no fue muy larga, y con la ayuda de Big Macintosh, se demoraron mucho menos que la temporada pasada lo cual les dio mas tiempo para pasarla juntas.

…Pero el destino tenía un capricho para ese día…

Mientas todas iban de camino a la plaza de Ponyville para planear lo que harían el resto del día, como ir al Spa _**"Lotus & Oleo"**_ o también ir de picnic cerca del bosque Everfree, Spike empezó a regurgitar y escupió ,a través de su talento especial de trasportación de mensajes, un pergamino frente a ellas. De inmediato Twilight lo levito para poder leerlo y solo pudo soltar una cara de sorpresa y preocupación…Ese era un mensaje de las princesas Celestia y Luna que convocaban a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía de manera urgente al palacio real para discutir un asunto de extremo cuidado.

-"¡Escuchen chicas, las princesas nos necesitan en el palacio de inmediato!"-Dijo Twilight a sus amigas mientras se hacia la idea de lo que puede estar ocurriendo.

Todas quedaron muy preocupadas, incluyendo a Spike, ya que ella nunca mandaba esta clase de mensajes a menos que fuera por alguien como Discord o algo así por lo que todas empezaron a galopar a la estación de trenes.

-"Esperen todas, ¿No se olvidan de algo o mas bien de alguien?"-Dijo Dash Mientras se interponía delante de sus amigas.

-"Cierto ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de Pinky?-Empezó Applejack que era la que iba mas adelantada al resto-"¿Como aremos que ella se entere de lo que pasa?"-

-"No creo que sea necesario, yo supongo que la princesa ya la abra contactado, porque supongo que tendrá una forma para hablar con sus embajadores alrededor del reino"-Continuo Twi que era la que mas preocupada estaba por el mensaje-"Además ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer para contactarla, a meno que alguna sepa donde este en estos momentos y como llegar a ella, no sabría de que forma al tanto de esto? Por ahora solo podemos llegar al palacio lo mas rápido posible y ahí veremos que hacer"-Concluyo ella mientras las demás se sentían un poco impotentes ante no saber donde se encontraba la mas divertida e hiperactiva de sus amigas y el tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima ves que la vieron.

Pero aun con ese sentimiento en el corazón de cada una, no tardaron mucho en alistar todo para su viaje a Canterlot. Ya que desde los incidentes como Nightmare o Discord, ellas hicieron un trato con el administrador de los trenes en Ponyville por lo cual en cualquier emergencia ellas podían partir de inmediato al palacio.

En no más de una hora de viaje, las ponis se encontraban ya en la entrada a la principal ciudad de Ecuestria en espera de encontrar a las princesas y saber de ese _**"Asunto de Extremo Cuidado"**_. En las afueras de la estación se encontraron con un pequeño pelotón de guardias vestidos con la armadura habitual del palacio pero estos portaban armas mas pesadas de lo que generalmente se veía, poco se demoro uno de ellos para pedir ser la escolta de los seis ocupantes de aquel tren, seis tomando en cuenta a Spike quien también fue aun en contra de los deseos tanto de Twilight como de las demás.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del palacio, el pelotón se disolvió quedando en resguardo de varios flancos del castillo dejando a apenas dos de ellos que guiaron a las chicas hasta la sala del trono y uno de ellos abrió la puerta para dar paso al interior de esta, su sorpresa no era menor al encontrar ahí a su amiga Pinkie Pie junto con la princesa Luna y era mas aun su sorpresa al encontrarla en el estado en que se encontraba ya que de su esponjosa y dilatada crin además de su tonalidad clara se habían perdido, siendo remplazadas por una crin laceo y un color de piel mas apagado igual que su melena y cola.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron ella solo se acercó lentamente a ellas para darles un abrazo, pero este no era un abrazo de los que habitualmente ella daba ya que de él se sentía una extraña sensación que se intensifico en especial cuando Pinky se quebró en llanto aun sin soltar a sus amigas, era un llanto que aunque ellas aun no supieran la razón empezaron a llorar con ella. Todas estaban perplejas ante lo que le pasaba a su divertida y risueña amiga, en lo que entro Celestia a la sala para comunicar la real razón por las que las llamo a todas.

-"Princesa… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Que le pasa a Pinkie?...Por favor explíqueme"-Empezó Twilight mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos y poco menos que implorando saber el porqué del estado de su amiga.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras las demás se iban incorporando de nuevo poniéndose al lado de Twilight en su misma postura, en lo que la princesa Luna se acercaba a Pinky como intentando que esta reaccionara.

-"Twilight mi fiel estudiante, te pido que me perdones por lo que estoy apunto de contarte"-Continuo Celestia con una clara mirada de pesar y preocupación-"Tu sabes que hace mas de un mes envié como representante de Ecuestria a Pinkie Pie por el tratado con la nación occidental de los grifos para entablar una alianza de amistad y respeto…Pero algo salió mal…"-Diciendo esto mientras miraba a cada una de las ponis que tenia en frente de ella y en especial a Pinky-"Hace cerca de dos semanas hubo un ataque al parlamento donde se estaba llevando a cabo el tratado…"-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie pronuncio ni una sola palabra por el impacto de la noticia, hasta que por fin ellas reaccionaron con un…

-"¿¡UN ATAQUE A QUEEEEEE!"-Gritaron todas al unísono, incluyendo a Spike quien era el que estaba más alterado por la noticia, mientras se hacían a la idea de lo terrible de la situación.

-"¿Cómo que un ataque? ¿Quién atacaría en medio de un tratado de paz y que le paso a Pinky en todo esto?"-Empezó a reclamar Applejack que era la que intentaba tener más control que las demás pero sin quitarse esa marcada expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Haciendo una pequeña mirada de desconsuela al piso, la princesa continuo con su relato-"Lo que ocurrió fue que en medio de la firma del tratado hubo un quiebre en la seguridad que hizo entrar a un sinnúmero de criaturas como quimeras, manticoras, dragones, entre otras tantas especies. Ningún guardia pudo hacerles frente a tantos enemigos y cada uno fue cayendo"-Haciendo una pausa para limpiarse una lagrima disimuladamente e ir a una ventana como intentando tranquilizarse ante lo que iba a contar-"Según los informes no hubo ningún sobreviviente, por lo menos no en las filas de los guardias, ya que de los miembros que se encontraban dentro del parlamento solo hemos rescatado a Pinky y de los demás no pudimos saber nada mas…"-Concluyendo así el relato de lo acontecido y por su parte Pinky también escucho volviéndose a quebrar en llanto se apoyó en el costado de Luna quien era la que estaba a su cuidando.

Todas quedaron estupefactas ante tal hecho, en especial Fluttershy que era la que estaba más horrorizada que el resto, nadie daba fe de lo que habían escuchado ase tan solo un momento.

-"Y… ¿Por qué no se nos conto nada hasta ahora? ¿Si esto sucedió hace más de dos semanas y nunca se nos menciono nada al respecto?..."-Menciono Rarity quien era la mas impactada por la noticia y el estado de Pinky.

Al mismo tiempo todas asintieron y apoyaron a su elegante compañera con una mirada acusadora hacia la princesa Celestia la cual solo pudo desviar su mirada sin poder responder y cuando todas estaban a punto de recriminarle todo este embrollo Luna hizo acto presencia, ya que no se había molestado en dar alguna opinión o siquiera hablar desde que todas llegaron, para defender a su querida hermana la cual se encontraba en una frágil posición.

-"¡SILENCIO PORTADORAS DE LA HARMONÍA, APASIGUEN SUS ESPIRITUS ENARDECIDOS Y ABRAN SUS OIDOS A LO QUE TENGO QUE ANUNCIAR!"-Empezó la princesa Luna con la voz tradicional de la realeza de Canterlot mientras hacia distancia entre su hermana y las demás.

Todas quedaron un poco atónitas pero se recuperaron de inmediato para ver que era lo que quería la princesa de la noche.

-"Sentimos haber alzado la voz de forma tan abrupta, peo era necesario para que pudieran escuchar el resto de la historia, puede que no las calme en su totalidad pero por lo menos deberían poder escucharnos"-Bajando la voz a un nivel mas ameno pero aun manteniendo su postura firme y solemne.

-"Muy bien querida…Te escucharemos pero espero que respondas a cada una de nuestras exigencias empezando por contarnos el motivo por el cual no se nos menciono nada sobre la delicada situación de nuestra amiga"-Continuo Rarity aun con su postura desafiante pero que no ocultaba la tristeza de sus ojos.

-"No se preocupen, nosotras responderemos todas sus inquietudes pero pido paciencia y comprensión a cambio"-Concluyo Luna mientras se acercaba a Pinkie Pie para servirle de apoyo para que la vieran bien sus amiga las cuales quedaron impresionadas de mala manera al fijarse en los distintos vendajes y parches que recubrían a su amiga y no vieron la primera ves por la impresión de ver tan devastada a su amiga-"Quiero que vea bien todos estos implementos médicos que recubren el cuerpo de su amiga ¿Por qué creen ustedes que son la razón de estos?"-

Todas se quedaron mirando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra…Simplemente no podían ya que de tantas impresiones ellas, en especial Fluttershy quien estaba al punto del colapso, solo podían fijarse incrédulas ante las heridas de Pinky que tenia esparcidas por gran parte de sus costados y su barriga…Era una escena melancólica.

-"Pinky…Que… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quien pudo hacerte esto?..."-Dijo Fluttershy, con una voz mas fuerte de lo usual, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amiga para ver el estado de sus heridas pero esta todavía no respondía a la pregunta e intentaba replicar un poco mas hasta que otra voz la interrumpió.

-"Ahorre fuerzas Srta. Fluttershy, ella no le responderá, desde que la encontraron caminando cerca de los acantilados de la frontera hace cinco días que no a pronunciado ni una sola palabra exceptuando ciertos quejido de dolor"-Interrumpió una enfermera que traía consigo a un gran contingente medico.

-"¿Ya son las horas del tratamiento de recuperación de Pinkie Pie, enfermera?"-Dijo de improvisto Luna mientras saludaba a la enfermera, de cuerpo blanco y melena den un tono más pálido de rosado, que era extrañamente familiar para las chicas.

-"Disculpe mi intromisión princesas, como dijo la princesa Luna ciertamente ya son horas de su tratamiento especial por lo cual necesito el apoyo de alguna de ustedes, si no es mucha molestia"-

-"No tiene de que disculparse Srta. Redheart, usted nos a ayudado mucho en estos últimos días y no es para nada una molestia, yo me ofrezco para esta ocasión en el tratamiento especial de Pinkie Pie"-Dijo Celestia quien estaba mas cerca de la enfermera.

-"Muchas gracias su alteza, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, le pedido que me ayude a llevar a la paciente a aquella sala contigua y empezaremos de inmediato con el tratamiento"- En tanto las demás solo estaban atentas a lo que decía la enfermera, Celestia ayudo a Pinky para que pudiera ir a una sala aparte donde ya estaba listo un especie de quirófano colocado por el contingente medico. Tan pronto entro Pinky con Celestia la enfermera cerro las puertas y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

-"Hola chicas, ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?…Supongo que querrán una explicación de lo que sucede aquí según veo en sus caras"-Culmino la enfermera que empezaba a hablar de una forma mas amena con las ponis.

-"Seria bueno que alguien nos diera respuestas a lo que esta pasando aquí y para empezar quisiera saber ¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?"-Empezó la discusión Twilight quien era la que estaba al frente de todo esto.

-"¿Enserio no me recuerdan?...Rainbow Dash, estoy segura que tu te acordaras de la ocasión donde te rompiste el ala, pues yo fui una de las enfermeras que te trato y cuido desde aquella vez o cuando nacieron los bebes Cake, yo estuve ahí también"-Dijo esta mientras las demás estaban haciendo memoria de lo que les contaba y en efecto tenia razón ya que todas la recordaron claramente como la enfermera mas dedicada del hospital de Ponyville, la Srta. Redheart.

-"Entonsesss… ¿Qué anda haciendo por aquí usted enfermera?"-Interrumpió Rainbow Dash quien era la que mas le extrañaba el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí ya que según su perspectiva de ella siempre pensó que era una poni que le agradaba la vida en su pueblo natal.

-"Bueno, pasa que desde unos incidentes que estuvieron pasando recientemente, muchos cuerpos médicos se desplegaron en distintas partes del reino por lo que era necesario que los doctores y/o enfermeras tuviéramos que adquirir mayores responsabilidades de no solo curar y tratar a los habitantes de nuestras ciudades, sino que también viajar y recorrer grandes porciones de esta tierra para prestar nuestra ayuda a quien lo necesitara. Mas que nada una cosa llevo a la otra y termine encargada de los cuidados de su amiga aquí mismo"-

-"¡Ya basta de cháchara!, ahora mismo no necesito saber la historia de tu vida, solo quiero saber que le paso a Pinky y darle unas buenas zarandeadas a quien le hizo eso"-Replico Applejack quien estaba ya bastante aburrida de la forma en que la que todos pareciesen desviar el tema con cualquier cosa.

-"Entiendo tu frustración Applejack, pero debes comprender que el asunto es un mas serio de lo que piensan"-Dijo la poni blanca mientras miraba a la Princesa Luna con una mirada de complicidad la cual Luna asintió simplemente.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a contar lo poco que se sabia realmente del estado de Pinkie Pie.

-"…Ustedes son las mejores amigas de Pinky, cierto chicas…"-En eso todas asintieron un poco confundidas por la afirmación-"Bueno ustedes deberán saber que en estos momentos su amiga esta pasando por un momento muy delicado y no lo digo simplemente por sus heridas"-Todas se empezaron a mirar de forma mas preocupada de lo que estaban antes y expectantes a lo que les iba a decir-"Pasa que cuando la encontraron cerca de unos acantilados por las fronteras de Ecuestria, ella lo único que decía según los rescatistas era…/Gu…Mmy…Ayu…Ayu…Ayúdenlo…/… Además no creemos que ella sola haya recorrido tal trecho. Al parecer la razón por la cual Pinky esta en ese estado fue para…"-Cortando su oración en esta ultima parte temiendo la reacción que tendrían.

-"¿Para que…Responda? ¿Y por qué alguien quisiera hacerle algo Pinky? ¿Que motivos tendría para hacerle eso?"-Dijo Twilight quien todavía no entendía el rumbo de los hechos.

-"Para darnos un mensaje de lo que esta por venir, a mi hermana y a mi"-Interrumpió de súbito Luna quien se encontraba al margen de la situación.

-"Un mensaje... ¿Cómo que un mensaje?"-Diciendo esto Twilight impactada por la forma tan brusca en que lo dijo-"¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto un mensaje? ¿Acaso no ves el estado en que esta ella, que clase de mensaje seria este princesa?-Exclamo esta claramente enojada por lo que estaba sucediendo y soltando unas pocas lagrimas. Con los nervios destrozados ella estaba a punto de ir con la princesa Luna a confrontarla para librarse un poco de ese coraje que tenía en lo que Applejack la detuvo y la intento calmar cosa que logro por no sin antes recibir unos pocos golpes de la cabeza de Twi en su pecho en forma de desquite que luego de eso ambas soltaron un poco de la tensión que tenían e hicieron las pases.

Después de esa escena Luna estaba decidida para contarles en detalle lo que sucedía al igual que ellas lo estaba para por fin saber que era lo que ocurría.

-"Creo que ya es momento que todas sepan la verdad de lo que a estado ocurriendo"-Empezó Luna mientras entraban todas, incluyendo a Spike y Redheart, a una sala apartada del castillo para poder conversar tranquilamente.

-"Supongo que todas estarán mas tranquilizadas para así poder relatar lo sucedido"-Diciendo esto mientras se acomodaba en un asiento de grandes dimensiones y muy colchado con varios encajes además de unos brillos que suponían ser de las distintas joyas que portaba, muy típico de la realeza, mientras las demás se acomodaban en unas sillas, que no eran ni comparables con el de Luna pero igualmente eran muy cómodos, repartidas por la sala, aunque como muchos imaginaran la reacción que tuvo Rarity que aun en un momento como este igual se molesto en ordenar unas almohadas y un toque de su magia para reconfortar así su silla-"Antes que nada quiero que sepan que lo que se les va a decir no salga de esta sala, es de suma importancia que nada de esto se sepa en el exterior"-

-"Entonces que se supone que ella aquí si esto es tan importante"-Dijo de improviso Rainbow Dash mientras indicaba con su pezuña a Redheart.

-"Déjame responder a eso"-Dijo ella mientras todas las chicas la miraron esperando la respuesta-"Pasa que todo los que hemos estado involucrados en el tratamiento de la Srta. Pinkie Pie debíamos conocer la situación de ella para poder tratarla por lo que conocemos bien la historia de esto. Aunque lo que realmente me convoca a estar aquí es que la doctora en jefe se encuentra ahora mismo con su amiga y me pidió que le informara lo que fuera a pasar aquí"-

-"Ya disuelta esta duda, creo que ya es momento de que sepan todo"-Comenzó por fin lo que todas tanto esperaban-"Como ya les había contado la enfermera, Pinkie Pie fue encontrada cerca de la frontera de Ecuestria pero eso no fue todo, lo importante fue en el estado que la encontraron ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas de mediana gravedad según los informes que me dio la doctora, lo que mas impacto fue la actitud de ella…"-Deteniéndose mientras las demás se hacían una idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿Qué, dinos de una ves? Ya no soporto tanto suspenso"-Dijo Rainbow mientras todas quedaron pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-"Ella fue victima de magia muy antigua, una magia que no se veía desde hace mas de mil años"-Concluyo Luna mientras veía las caras desconcertadas de las ponis.

-"…Magia… ¿Qué clase de magia?..."-Pregunto Twilight con miedo a lo que iría a responder.

-"Un hechizo inhibidor…Uno lo suficientemente poderosos que no solo impide que Pinkie Pie él poder hablar, sino le impide expresar risa, llanto, felicidad, pesar o cualquier otra emoción"-Concluyo esta mientras los demás en esa habitación, exceptuando claro a la enfermera, quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Co…Como puede decir eso princesa? Si cuando llegamos, Pinky lo primero que hizo fue abrasarnos…Y llorar…"-Refuto Applejack quien era la mas firme en esa situación, mientras que las demás pensaban en el extraño comportamiento que a tenido su amiga desde quela vieron.

-"Era precisamente por eso que no las pudimos convocar antes"-Dijo esto Luna mientras miraba por la entrada de la habitación con un aire de angustia para luego re continuar con lo que iba contando-"Antes que nada, piensen en como era su amiga, en como era de expresiva y efusiva, ahora por culpa de esa oscura magia, fue impedida de ser ella misma…Solo piensen en como se tuvo que haber sentido todo este tiempo sin poder siquiera decir que le dolía algo o que se sentía triste…"-

Todas quedaron cabizbaja al pensar en la horrible situación en la que estaba su amiga…Era prácticamente la peor tortura que le podrían hacer a ella. Pero aun así esto no respondía la incógnita que todas pensaban "¿Entonces como fue que lloro cuando nos vio?" pero nadie dijo ya que la princesa se les adelanto.

-"También quiero que sepan que durante todo este tiempo su amiga nunca estuvo sola, mi hermana y yo la hemos estado cuidando y tratando junto con los médicos ya que solo nosotras poseemos el poder y conocimiento necesario como para poder sacarla de su estado, aunque lo que mas me a sorprendido a sido la forma en que, aunque su tratamiento aun no termina, en su llegada ella pudo soltar por fin uno de los sentimientos mas dolorosos que tenia…El miedo…"-Diciendo lo ultimo de una forma mas sentida ya que ella misma ya a paso por una situación parecida por culpa de Nightmare Moon.

Mientras todas empezaban por fin a darse cuenta de todo el dilema, de la nada se empezaron a escuchar gritos y galopes acercándose a la habitación llegando a un punto en donde aquellos gritos eran indescriptibles pero de a poco se lograban identificar…Y uno de ellos era claramente...Era Pinkie Pie. De pronto se sintió el azote de la puerta y todas, incluyendo a Luna y la enfermera, miraron una opaca silueta rosada posada en el marco de la puerta mientras daba profundas exhalaciones intentando recuperar un poco del aliento perdido para decir una frase que inquieto en especial a Luna…

"_**Gu…Gu…Gummy…Ayúdenlo…O…Moriraaaa…"**_


	6. Una Época de Crisis Parte 2

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 6: Una Época de Crisis Parte 2_

Pinkie Pie…La más feliz y divertida de las ponies que puedas conocer, alguien quien siempre podrá sacarte una sonrisa no importando lo grave de la situación, que no importando lo repentino del momento, ella siempre esta lista para una fiesta y divertir a sus amigas.

…Ahora reducida a una poni deshecha de pelo lacea y colores opacos, mientras de lo que era su sonrisa, tan resplandeciente y contagiosa, no iba quedando casi nada. Solo eran ella y una incertidumbre que la acosaba desde lo más profundo.

Después de más de un mes sin ver a sus más preciadas amigas, ella solo pensando el día en que las volvería a ver, las volvería a abrazar y en especial el día en el cual hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida, claro que sorpresa como le gustaban, para ella misma, pero ahora, parada al umbral de una fina puerta frente no solo a sus amigas, sino que también frente a la princesa Luna, la enfermera Redheart y un contingente medico detrás de ella apunto de alcanzarla junto a Celestia, pudiendo solo decir, lo que por mucho tiempo tuvo que guardar, aun en contra de su voluntad…-_**"Gu…Gu…Gummy…Ayúdenlo…O…Moriraaaa…"**_-Soltando un ultimo llanto antes de caer desmayada por la fatiga, mas mental que física.

Al ver esto la primera que logro hacer algo antes de que a Pinky le pasara otra cosa fue Luna quien la levito justo a un centímetro de que se estrellara con el suelo. De inmediato apareció el contingente medico junto a Celestia, quien estaba muy exhausta después del gran desgaste mágico que tenia después de haber terminado el tratamiento tan complicado de Pinky, no demoro mucho para que el equipo medico empezara a atender a la recién desmayada poni mientras sus desesperadas amigas iban a la par con ellos mientras la transportaban a la sala contigua de la que había recién escapado.

No pasaron más de diez minutos entre que Pinkie entro al "Pabellón" y la doctora en jefe, una poni terrestre de piel amarilla y pelo rojizo, saliera para dar los resultados del estado de su amiga a todas las que la esperaban afuera.

La primera en percatarse de la salida de la doctora y la primera en preguntar sin miedo a lo que diría, aunque parezca un tanto irónico, fue Fluttershy quien era la mas preocupada por el estado de su amiga-"Doc…Doctora ¿Cómo esta Pinky? ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿No tiene ninguna contusión u otra cosa que debamos saber?"-Diciendo esto con mas decisión de lo que normalmente habla, ya que ella, aun sin tener licencia, sabe bastante de medicina como para entender cualquier complejidad que le dijera la doctora.

-"No se preocupe por su amiga, ella va a estar muy bien, solo estaba bajo mucho estrés y no era por menos después de todo lo que a pasado, pero con sus buenas amigas aquí yo creo que se pondrá mejor en poco tiempo"-Concluyo así la doctora intentando calmar a sus oyentes las cuales poco menos que se lanzaron en contra de ella para hacerle una ultima pregunta en conjunto…

-"Y ¿Cuándo podremos ir a verla?"-Diciendo esto prácticamente al unísono, incluyendo a Spike quien en la mayor parte de los hechos quedo al margen.

-"Les reitero que su amiga va a estar muy bien, pero es necesario que descanse lo mas posible, aunque como va recuperándose yo creo que en unas dos horas quizás despierte, pero por ahora les pido silencio"-Haciendo por ultimo un ademan con su pata frente a su hocico para soltar un pequeño sonido de "Shhh" del cual se desprendió un olor muy dulce a menta que les llego a cada una de las ponis.

Luego de eso la doctora entro de nuevo a la sala para seguir monitoreando a su paciente, mientras las demás se vieron resignadas a una larga espera en los pasillos del castillo.

Mayormente ni Celestia ni Luna dijeron nada de mayor relevancia a las chicas, quizás por que ellas aun estaban un poco resentidas por no haberlas avisado antes de la situación de Pinky o por que las princesas se encontraban muy exhaustas como para entablar una conversación, obviamente tensa sobre la situación en que se encontraban, sea cual sea la razón las horas fueron pasando de manera lenta pero segura ante la inevitable resurgir de su amiga.

Luego de cerca de tres horas de espera por fin la doctora les dio permiso para entrar a ver a su amiga la cual se encontraba sentada y tapada por las sabanas de su cama, cabizbaja mientras su melena lacea le tapaba el rostro.

Antes de que sus amigas dijeran algo ella empezó a hablar…

-"Chicas… ¿Creen que…Me merezco estos cuidados?..."-Dijo ella aun sin levantar la vista.

Todas quedaron atónitas ante lo que su amiga les decía sin poder comprender bien de lo que hablaba, en lo que ella continuo con su discurso.

-"…No pude…No pude proteger a uno de los seres mas queridos que tenia… ¿Acaso me merezco esto?"-Diciendo esto mientras se veía como la sabana que estaba paralela a su cara se estaba empapando con las lágrimas de esta.

-"¿De que hablas Pinkie? ¿Qué te paso? Por favor dinos quien fue el que te hizo esta atrocidad"-Intentando sacarle alguna pista o información de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, Twilight no paraba de hacerle preguntas sin obtener una respuesta a estas. En lo que Pinkie seguía con su discurso personal.

-"…El…Él estaba ahí…Golpeado…Lo habían golpeado y no pude hacer nada por el…"-Pinkie seguía llorando y de forma mas desconsolada cada vez. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando.

-"Calma cubito de azúcar, no se lo que te pudo haber pasado, pero no te preocupes, estamos aquí, tus amigas, para ayudar"-Dijo AJ mientras intentaba acercarse a Pinkie para ver su rostro la cual esta evito moviéndose a otro extremo de la cama.

-"...El debería estar aquí y no yo…El debería estar acostado en esta cama y siendo atendido en ves de a mi…"-Ahora parecía que había parado de llorar, quizás por que ya se desahogo o por que otra emoción la dominaba en ese momento.

-"Querida, enserio, me estas asustando y a Fluttershy también… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacerte eso? Es simplemente indignante no haber podido estar ahí para apoyarte"-Empezó a exclamar Rarity quien estaba intentando, de la misma forma que Applejack, acercarse a Pinkie, pero esta repitió el mismo movimiento que la otra vez.

-"…Ustedes no entienden…Ahora él debe estar sufriendo…Por mi culpa"-Ya en este punto ella estaba inmutable, en lo que las demás se empezaron a preocupar.

Todas continuaban lanzándole preguntas y palabras de consuelo a las que ella no reaccionaba mas que alguna lagrima ocasional…Hasta que Spike, quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora, lanzo la única pregunta que ninguna se le ocurrió formular…-"Pinky… ¿Qué le paso a Gummy?..."-

Todas quedaron calladas por un momento, mientras que Pinkie alzo su oreja izquierda hacia la dirección del pequeño dragón en señal de que había escuchado la pregunta y empezó a reaccionar de manera extraña, temblando y, por primera ves, alzando la vista mostrando una combinación de furia y tristeza para luego gritar al aire.

-"…Gummy…El… ¡A EL LO GOLPEARON, LO APALEARON Y HUMILLARON FRENTE A MI Y NO PUDE HACER NADA POR EL!… ¡¿Cómo quieren que me sienta bien si mi pequeñín se encuentra haya, solo y vulnerable?...Pero mírenme como estoy yo, acostada como una tonta insensible mientras él esta sufriendo castigos inimaginables…Por mi culpa…"-Culmino Pinkie mientras de sus ojos brotaban a borbotones lagrimas inconsolables de una poni angustiada y destrozada.

Todas cayeron en cuenta que la razón por la que Pinkie fue enviada fuera de Ecuestria fue por Gummy, del cual no se sabia nada ya que el, al igual que el resto de los parlamentarios, desaparecieron y Pinkie es la única que sabe lo que realmente sucedió ahí.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios minutos en los que Pinkie no paraba de llorar, pero de súbito se empezaron a escuchar un gran alboroto desde el exterior de la habitación, aunque de un momento a otro, todo sonido proveniente detrás de aquella puerta, que era el único acceso y salida, seso para dar paso a un silencio extraño.

No paso mucho para que alguien de voz firme pero educada pidiera permiso para pasar a lo cual la doctora permitió, no sin antes ver de quien se trataba…Era un caballero…

Antes de que el pasara la doctora les dijo a todas que quien se encontraba afuera era uno de los recientemente formados _**"Caballeros de Ecuestria",**_ un conjunto de los mejores y mas fieles soldados que llevaban años disueltos desde la ultima casta por mandato de la princesa, cosa que hizo forzar la memoria de las chicas haciéndoles recordar a su viejo amigo y el inusual mandato que le había sido entregado meses atrás. Todas asintieron para que pasara el caballero.

No paso mucho para que del umbral de la puerta apareciera un recio poni terrestre, de imponente físico y, no menos imponente, armadura de grandes dimensiones, que además resaltaba a plena vista su peso pero que a el pareciese no importarle o molestarle siquiera, que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo dejando apenas áreas visibles de las cuales se distinguía un pelaje azulado obscuro.

Luego de pasar y quitarse el casco, que le cubría incluso los ojos haciéndolo prácticamente irreconocible, se vio un rostro de años de entrenamientos arduos y horas de trabajo duro marcados en sus ojos verdes y descubriendo su melena sujeta con trazos de su mismo pelo azul, evitando que estos entorpecieran su vista, y terminando con una simple pero elegante barba en punta bajo su mentón.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo el caballero se presento formalmente ante sus espectadoras.

-"Buenos días lady Pinkie Pie, portadora del elemento de la alegría, y también al resto de las portadoras de la harmonía. Perdón si interrumpo en un momento tan delicado, mi nombre es Light Thunder, capitán del decimo sexto escuadrón de jóvenes caballeros de Ecuestria, y vengo a solicitar permiso para un pequeño interrogatorio si no fuera mucha la molestia"-Diciendo esto de una forma muy cortes pero sin perder ese aire militar que le rodeaba.

-"Un… ¿Un interrogatorio?... ¿Como que un interrogatorio? ¿Acaso no ve el estado de ella y además la trata como un especie de criminal después de todo lo que a sufrido?"-Empezó a quejarse Twilight quien estaba indignada por el actuar tan brusco, según ella, del capitán.

"-Disculpe si me precipite al pedirlo de esta forma, lady Twilight Sparkle, pero es imperativo que ella nos cuente en detalle lo que sucedió en la nación de los grifos y saber si realmente hubo o no sobrevivientes"-Culmino de esta forma el caballero mientras apartaba a Twi e iba en dirección a la cama de Pinkie.

-"Un momento muchachote"-Replico fuertemente una voz de asentó campirano mientras la rubia poni se alzaba frente al caballero quien se detuvo en seco, haciendo tronar toda su armadura-"Tu no obligaras a mi amiga a contestar tus preguntas hasta que ella misma se sienta lo suficientemente bien como para pedírtelo ella misma ¿O no cubito de azúcar?"-Diciendo esto ultimo mientras miraba a su amiga sentada en la cama esperando una respuesta de ella, la cual respondió…-"Deja que me pregunte lo que sea"-

-"Bien ya la escuchaste así que ya puedes irt…Espera… ¿Qué dijiste Pinkie, me lo puedes repetir?"-Dijo un tanto confundida por la respuesta tan inesperada de su amiga.

-"Dije que le daba permiso de que me preguntara lo que el quisiera"-Respondió tajantemente mientras se intentaba colocar en una posición que la acomodara mas mientras miraba al caballero sentarse en un banquillo que estaba por ahí.

Antes de comenzar le pidió a todas, exceptuando a la doctora que debía estar por obligación atenta al estado de Pinkie, salir de la habitación mientras duraba el interrogatorio.

Todas tuvieron que acatar entendiendo la razón de esto, o por lo menos intentando entender, aunque tanto AJ como Dash fueron las ultimas en salir después de discutir fervientemente con Light. Ninguna estaba de acuerdo en dejar sola a su amiga y en especial con un tipo tan extraño como ese, pero ya no tenían mas opciones, otra hora mas de espera se les venia a todas a la mente.

Luego de un corto tiempo, menos de quince minutos, el capitán salió de la habitación con su casco colgando de la funda de su arma y su semblante de líder militar mientras daba ordenes con su pata sin decir absolutamente nada, ya que al parecer tenia tan bien amaestrados a sus subordinados que no era necesario, los cuales fueron raudamente a la parte trasera del castillo, mientras que él se acercaba a las chicas para darles un mensaje.

-"Te demoraste bastante poco… ¿De que fue lo que hablaron ustedes dos?"-Pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales ni se inmutaron ante la repentina Aparición de esta.

-"Hablamos poco, porque poco era lo que teníamos que decirnos"-Dijo este tajantemente, dejando un poco helada a la pegaso multicolor.

-"¿Pero de que se supone que hablaron ustedes? Si se puede saber claro esta"-Pregunto Rarity de la forma mas cortes que pudo, pero el capitán no cambiaba aun así su postura rígida.

-"Sera mejor que se los diga ella misma, yo tengo asuntos que arreglar para mañana"-Dijo este mientras se alejaba lentamente de las chicas, pero antes de desaparecer detrás de una gran puerta de madera tallada cuidadosamente con la forma de las dos princesas, él dijo-"Las quiero ver a todas reunidas en el patio del jardín real a las cero ochocientas horas (Ósea a las 8:00 de la mañana) para que estén listas para el viaje"-

-"¿De que viaje hablas?"-Dijeron todas al unísono mientras que él solo soltó una risa sarcástica antes de decir una última oración.

-"Pues a la capital de la nación grifo _**"Ik´Ral" **_para la búsqueda de los diplomáticos y del cristal de la alegría perdido"-Diciendo esto mientras las gigantescas puertas se cerraban tras de él, dejando a las cinco ponis y al pequeño dragón con una clara incógnita marcada en sus rostros.

-"…Él… ¿Él acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?"-Replico Spike mientras apuntaba con su garra en la dirección donde se esfumo el caballero esperando una respuesta a lo último que dijo.

-"Me temo que falto un pequeñito detalle que pase por alto"-Dijo una voz proveniente de una nube oscura que tomaba forma de la princesa de la noche. Todas de súbito miraron con un poco de miedo, en especial Fluttershy quien se desmallo al ver el espectáculo.

Después de unos minutos, en los que se recuperaba Fluttershy de su desmallo, Luna se dispuso a aclarar las dudas que quedaron del incidente.

-"Antes que nada princesa, no quiero que omita mas detalles, es demasiado frustrante ya ver como esta Pinkie y nosotras no saber el porqué de ello"-Dijo Twilight quien estaba evidentemente molesta por los descuidos de Luna.

-"Lo se y siento todas las molestias"-Dijo esto Luna mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de pena y vergüenza, para luego recuperar su postura y continuar con lo que iba diciendo-"Para aclarar lo que dijo recientemente el capitán Light Thunder, fue por que el cristal, o sea la gema que todas ustedes tienen que representa su mejor cualidad, se perdió en medio del ataque y creemos que el que lo produjo lo tiene en su poder en estos momentos"-

-"Eso sigue sin tener sentido"-Dijo Twilight quien, ya mas calmada, le extrañaba el hecho de que Pinky tuviera su collar en medio de un negociación política-"¿Por qué ella llevaría su collar con la gema de la harmonía en ella?"-

-"Paso, que por razones de confianza, la mayoría de los embajadores, y políticos en genera, no daban fe en las habilidades diplomáticas de su amiga por lo que tuvimos la idea de que si ella portara algo que mostrara su valía y real posición, referente a la realeza que conlleva ser un elemento de la harmonía, imaginamos que las naciones extranjeras pudieran sentir cierto respeto a este semblante"-Culmino Luna mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Pinky para ver si ella estaría lista para el viaje de mañana.

Después de eso todas quedaron con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en todo lo que les ocurrió en aquel día, sin saber que esto recién estaba por comenzar.


	7. El Día Preludio a la Noche

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 7: El Día…Preludio a la Noche_

El día era, como de costumbre, tranquilo y apacible. El cielo, resguardando su esencia majestuosa, onírica e incorruptible, era un alivio poder respirar cada mañana de su puro aire, poder tener a la disposición un buen día de relajo frente a una brisa de aire calentada por los cálidos rayos del sol que lograrían calentar hasta el corazón mas frio, o por lo menos esa era la impresión de cualquier otro que no allá visto el espectáculo deplorable del día anterior y de lo que acontecía ese mismo día al ocultarse aquel astro monumental dando paso a una noche…La mas larga de todas.

Las señales fueron claras de que aquel día, seria el día del comienzo.

Todo ya estaba predispuesto, solo faltaban unos últimos complementos, que en esos momentos, se encontraban galopando raudos al encuentro inconsciente de ser causante de todas sus penurias, quien los estaba esperando con ansias incontenibles, ansias de mas de mil años de antigüedad…

**Varias horas antes…6:35 AM Habitación de Huéspedes reales.**

Todas se despertaron muy cansadas por lo sucedido el día anterior que fue en especial agotador, no solo por el arduo trabajo que tuvieron que hacer para la temporada de cosecha de la familia Apple, sino también por el suplicio de ver a una de sus amigas sufriendo por la desaparición de uno de sus seres mas queridos, por obra de una entidad desconocida.

Aquella mañana fue, mas que nada, estresante ya que de todas las locuras y proezas que las seis ponis habían hecho anteriormente, esta de seguro seria la mas complicada y extenuante que hayan tenido. Después de una pequeña reunión entre las cinco chicas, que en ese momento se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes proporcionada por las princesas para su descanso luego del arduo día anterior, para decidir que harían con el pequeño dragón purpura que se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo a ronquidos estremecedores.

-"No se Twilight… ¿estas segura que es lo mejor?"-Dijo Rarity mientras daba una fugaz mirada al dragoncillo mientras se preguntaba si en realidad era lo mejor para el.

-"Créeme, a mi tampoco me gustaría dejar solo a Spike y menos en un momento así, pero esto ya no es solo un juego…No quiero que a él le pase lo mismo que a Gummy…"-Dijo Twilight mientras tapaba con su manta a su pequeño dragón y lo acariciaba gentilmente las escamas de su cabeza, quien no sabia que ocurría fuera de su mundo onírico.

-"Pero cuando él despierte se preguntara donde estás y empezara a buscarte por todos lados ¿Qué haremos cuando eso pase?"-Interrumpió Dash, mientras aterrizaba y se ponía a la par de sus compañeras en tierra.

-"No te preocupes por eso, le pediré a unos guardias que conozco que cuiden de el mientras no estamos, no por nada mi hermano es el capitán de la guardia real"-Dijo Twilight, ufanándose un poco, para soltar un poco de las tensiones de todas ellas.

-"De todos modos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, recuerden lo que dijo ese capitansucho ayer"-Menciono Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sobrero característico sobre su cabellera dorada y un poco desaliñada-"Si no mal recuerdo, él nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en el patio del castillo a las…Cero…Cero ocho y algo…"-Cortándose en esta ultima parte al no poder recordar bien la hora que él les dijo de forma tan extraña.

-"Cero ochocientas horas, o sea, a las ocho de la mañana de hoy"-Dijo de improviso Rainbow Dash mientras todas la miraron con extrañeza, miradas de las cuales no se percato sino después de darse la vuelta para verlas.

-"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así chicas? ¿Dije algo mal?"-Replico la pegaso multicolor al darse cuenta de las miradas de extrañeza de las demás.

-"Oye Dash… ¿Cómo supiste eso? Yo por supuesto ya lo sabia, pero me extraña que respondieras tan rápido y antes que yo"-Menciono Twilight mientras la interrogaba con la mirada a la pegaso que se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-"Bueno…Este…Pasa que…"-Intento responder de forma un tanto penosa ante la pregunta.

-"Vamos cubito de azúcar, no pasa nada, solo dinos como lo sabias"-Dijo AJ con su típica forma de ser tan controlada y calmada.

-"Buen, si insisten…Pero no se rían…Paso que antes de unirme al equipo de vuelo veloz y ser una fan de los Wonderbolts, estuve…"-Cortándose en esta parte y tragando un poco saliva para luego continuar–"…En un club científico en el que dure como tres meses, quizás menos tomando en cuenta todos los accidentes que cause experimentando con los frasquillos que ahí habían, y…Bueno, ahí aprendí que si le quitas el signo de división al uso horario, este queda con sus dígitos sumados, de forma que se lee un numero completo, que empieza desde el cero hasta el dos mil trecientos cincuenta y nueve, completando así las horas cíclicas de un día completo…"-Culmino RD mientras se quitaba la pezuña de su quijada, la cual puso mientras recordaba aquellos años de la academia de vuelo, para volver su vista a sus amigas que evidentemente intentaban ocultar sus risas tras su cascos.

No paso mucho para que alguna soltara la primera risa, quien en ese momento fue AJ la cual no pudo aguantar mas, que culminaría con una marea de risas y sonrisas, de las cuales al final se les unió Dashy tomándose con gracia el asunto.

Aunque esas risas fueron el relajo que todas necesitaban, tuvieron que cortarlas al momento en que Spike se empezó a revolcar en su cama por los estrepitosos ruidos que sentía en el exterior de sus sueños.

Después del cese de sus risas, todas se pusieron en marcha para arreglarse y estar lista para lo que seria el día más complejo que hubieran tenido.

**7:25 AM En el Vestíbulo Principal del Castillo.**

Luego de un rápido baño, aunque no tanto en el caso de Rarity, todas estuvieron listas para lo que fuera a pasar de ahí en adelante.

-"Antes que nada…"-Empezó Twilight mientras se ponía al frente de sus amiga para aclarar la situación-"Todas saben por qué hacemos esto, el por qué estamos aquí reunidas ¿No es cierto acaso?"-Diciendo esto mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus amigas que no dudaron en contestar.

-"Pues claro Twi, nosotras estamos aquí para rescatar al pequeño de Gummy…"-replico AJ con una gran decisión en sus palabras las cuales le siguieron las demás.

-"…Y al resto de los negociadores para devolverlos con sus familias sanos y a salvo…"-La siguió Fluttershy con su típica voz apagada pero que no hacia perder su decisión en ellas.

-"…También para recuperar el elemento de la alegría, que lo tiene el que le produjo tanto dolor a nuestra amiga…"-Continuo Rarity con una fiereza en sus ojos que llegaban a dar miedo.

-…Y para darle una lección que nunca en su vida olvidara para así recuperar a nuestra vieja amiga...a la Pinkie que todos conocemos y amamos"-Finalizo Rainbow Dash con una mirada mas decisiva que las demás.

De un momento a otro, todas empezaron a vitorearse, en lo que Twilight hacia levitar un pergamino frente a ella para tachar una parte de este-"Ánimos…Listo"-

Pero antes de que pudieran calmar sus espíritus enardecidos...

Se escucho una voz en la lejanía, resonando en ecos interminables por todo el vestíbulo-"Bien chicas…Parece que lo que no les falta es entusiasmo…"- …Era Light…

-"A que viene eso _**''Caballero''**_ ¿No recuerdo que te hallamos invitado? ¿O acaso viniste a buscar pelea? Porque yo estoy mas que lista para eso"-Dijo de forma desafiante, mientras se ponía en posición de combate, al capitán quien se encontraba a lo alto de una escalinata en espiral que daba acceso a la segunda planta.

-"Oh no…Para nada estoy aquí por eso"-Dijo en forma cortante, como de costumbre, ante la pegaso azulada-"Solo pasaba por aquí y me percate de su pequeño discursito"-Diciendo esto mientras bajaba, uno a uno cada escalón haciendo tronar su pesada armadura en cada paso, hasta estar al frente de las chicas.

-"Acaso es de costumbre de los caballeros ser tan arrogantes"-Replico nuevamente Rainbow Dash, recordando un poco a un viejo amigo, mientras tomaba vuelo frente a el para estar a la misma altura.

-"Mira, pegasito, pasa que yo no soy tan iluso, como lo parecen ser ustedes, fingiendo que las cosas se pueden arreglar así de fácil, como sin no fuera por si solas difíciles"-Dijo despectivamente a todas las presentes, las cuales se tomaron bastante mal el comentario.

-"¡Haaaa! En serio crees eso tu, caballero de cuarta ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?"-Dijo claramente indignada Rainbow Dash, mientras le daba la espalda a Light para volver con sus amigas, no sin antes decir una última cosa-"Y además, si no mal recuerdo, nosotras somos las portadoras de la harmonía, ósea, las mas importantes ponis de por aquí, según tengo entendido, por lo que creo que un arrogante e impredecible poni como tu debería tenernos mas respeto ¿No crees?"-Diciendo esto sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

Aunque ella y las demás se sintieron un tanto satisfechas por haberse desquitado con aquel desagradable caballero, este lo único que hizo fue soltar una estrepitosa risa ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"¿Qué es fue lo tan gracioso que dijimos como para que te estés burlando de esa forma?"-Dijo Rarity incrédula ante las causas reales de las burlas de Thunder.

-"Lo siento, deberás lo siento"-Respondió este mientras se reponía a su postura habitual-"Es que rara ves encuentro a un grupo tan gracioso hablando de poder, nobleza y todas esas cosas sin siquiera saber de que hablan"-Terminando este con una pequeña carcajada antes de callar por completo sus risas.

-"Sigo sin entenderte, por una ves podrías ser claro"-Dijo Twilight quien se esta aburriendo de las continuas interrupciones y burlas del caballero.

-"Bien, si quieren saber lo que pienso es cosa suya, pero no vengan a reclamarme después"-Dijo el semental mientras se paseaba por el vestíbulo observando detenidamente a las ponis frente a él-"Para empezar ¿Que se supone que tienen de especial ustedes?"-Empezó la interrogación con esta pregunta al aire.

-"Pfff. Que fácil ¿No podrías hacernos una pregunta mas difícil?"-Dijo la pegaso azulada con un aire de superioridad al pensar la sencillez de la pregunta.

-"Solo limítense a responder…Por favor"-Reclamo el mientras seguía con sus paseos.

-"Ya, como quieras, de todos modos la respuesta es bastante fácil…Nosotras somos los elementos de la harmonía y cada una posee una parte de esta como yo y mi elemento de la lealtad o Fluttershy y su elemento el de la bondad"-Respondiendo de esta forma la "Simple" pregunta del caballero el cual solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza a cada palabra, como intentando analizar cada silaba que ella decía en busca de algún atisbo de lo que el buscaba en esa respuesta, lo cual pareció no lograr.

-"Entonces piensan que ustedes solo por representar bondad, lealtad, generosidad y el resto de esas expresiones… ¿Es únicamente por eso que son especiales, diferentes y únicas; nada mas?"-Replico este con un aire de decepción en sus palabras que les llego de frente a cada una cayendo en cuenta en lo que se habían metido.

Después de un silencio, por demás decir incomodo, Thunder rompió el ambiente con una voz profunda, que resonó en cada una de ellas como un martillo de guerra reventando una manzana recién caída sobre el suelo que irrumpió el sueño de un iracundo.

-"Voy a ser franco con ustedes…Para mi, son solamente un puñado de ponis que, casualmente, tuvieron la suerte de ser portadoras de un gran poder, pero un poder que no pueden entender ni mucho menos controlar..."-Diciendo esto mientras veía a cada una con una mirada acusadora marcada en su rostro, endurecido con los años de extenuantes labores, pero con una sensación como la de un padre decepcionado de su hijo.

Ellas solo pudieron cruzar miradas unas con las otras mientras el solo continuaba.

-"…Ustedes, por lo que me dicen, no deberían ser portadoras de aquel poder por no tener la real convicción de lo que es ser alguien realmente valeroso para los demás…"-Culminado esto dándoles la espalada, como anteriormente hizo Rainbow Dash, pero no así terminando su discurso.

-"…O por lo menos no la mayoría de ustedes, ya que por lo menos una o dos de ustedes vale la pena para sacarle un poco de provecho…O no Lady Sparkle, una de las mas brillantes y talentosas unicornios que hallan tenido el honor de ser estudiantes de la mismísima princesa Celestia o Lady Pie que, aunque no me lo pareciese la primera ves que la vi, a sido una de las mejores embajadoras que allá tenido el placer de escoltar y aunque sus métodos me parecieron una tanto…Infantiles, dieron muchos mas resultados de los que hubiese esperado cualquiera…Pero mas allá de eso…No puedo decir otra cosa de ustedes mas que la única razón por las que fueron encomendadas a mi cargo fue por el estado de su amiga Lady Pinkie Pie y nada mas"-Concluyendo de esta forma su discurso de forma un tanto solemne pero que no perdía el sentido severo de este. Antes de que cualquiera lo detuviera con alguna excusa o pretexto de lo que acababa de decir este simplemente dijo lo siguiente…-"Ya es hora de partir…"-

En su momento ninguna se percato a lo que se refería el caballero con eso, aunque poco se demoro Twilight en percatarse de un fino reloj cucú, finamente tallado con una imagen alusiva al sol campante sobre las diversas especies animales talladas bajo este, marcando la hora, con el característico sonido que hace uno de estos relojes soltando frente a este un bello pajarito junto a un cantico relajante tras de este…Ya era hora de marcharse…

**8:00 AM Frente al Jardín Real del Palacio**

Después de haber pasado por la "Supervisión" del capitán Light Thunder, las chicas se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Pinkie estuviera en su habitación o no, la cual se encontraba vacía dándole la idea a todas de que ella, en estos momentos, se encontraba en el jardín real, por lo que no demoraron mucho en ir raudas al encuentro con esta.

Pasados unos minutos en los que ellas rondaban los jardines, que eran esencialmente largas y abrumadoras a la vista pero majestuosas y solemnes a su ves, lograron encontrar el sitio de reunión de la compañía que por deducción lógica al tipo de armadura que portaban los reclutas, de tintes negros con placas doradas en las extremidades como las de Light, eran del decimo sexto escuadrón de _**"Jóvenes"**_ Caballeros de Ecuestria del capitán Thunder, aunque la denominación de jóvenes no les iba en nada a la mayoría de estos, ya que no se podría decir si eran realmente jóvenes, que por los duros regímenes de su capitán, adquirieron facciones tan gastadas en sus rostros, ojos y su cuerpo en general o solo era para definirlos como nuevos de por aquí, porque decirles jóvenes a muchos de ellos seria prácticamente un insulto, pero eso no iría al caso ya que solo serian conjeturas innecesarias e inherentes a la situación que aquejaba a las ponis en ese momento.

En cuanto estuvieron listas para partir, el capitán Thunder se poso frente a la masa de caballeros perfectamente alineados frente a una estatua de grandes dimensiones e incontables cicatrices las cuales pertenecían a un poni terrestre que al lado suyo descansaba rígida y orgullosamente una gran espada resguardando en su empuñadora el emblema del sol celestial y la pesuña de su portador por encima de esta. En tanto el capitán dijo a viva voz, para que todo corcel que ahí se encontrase escuchara con claridad, tanto en sus oídos como su espíritu, las palabras que el diría.

-"¡Firmes Caballeros de Ecuestria!"-Comenzó orgullosamente el mientras que de sus filas se escucho el abrazador sonido de un millar de cascos resonando contra el suelo-"¡Se que tanto ustedes como yo, fuimos elegidos especialmente para reinstaurar a las antiguas legiones de la caballería ecuestre!"-Dijo él mientras giraba su vista como intentando ver a cada uno de sus reclutas al decir estas palabras.

-"¡Pero eso no significa que ustedes, o inclusive yo mismo, nos hallamos ganado totalmente este puesto!"-Exclamo él rotundamente mientras que sus soldados se encontraban inmutables a la espera de lo que él les diría

-"¡Todos y cada uno de nosotros se debe ganar su lugar dentro de estas filas a base de juicio, honor, gloria y la solemne promesa de servir siempre al desvalido y proteger al débil!"-

-"¡Como todos sabrán, hace muy poco hubo un incidente que amenaza las relaciones políticas de Ecuestria con los demás reinos, por lo que estamos al borde de una guerra!"-Culminando esto mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire.

-"¡Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una encrucijada!... ¡Pero valientes y no decaigan!... ¡Nuestro deber es velar por la seguridad de, no solo la familia real sino, todo habitante de estas tierras para que no caigan bajo el yugo de los tiranos y opresores!"-Exclamo este mientras elevaba, a lo alto de su cabeza, su pata en señal al sol y a su majestad, la princesa Celestia.

-"¡Como diría el primero de los nuestros!… ¡el primer caballero de Ecuestria!… ¡_**Gallahoof 'El Grande'**_, quien descansa frente a ustedes resguardando el palacio, firme y solemne!"-Dijo gritando a todo pulmón pero sin decaer en su voz profunda y exclamando una ultima cita escrita en oro bajo la gran estatua del antiguo guerrero.

_**"En la hora mas oscura, cuando más necesaria sea la luz, los Caballeros de Equestria volverán para iluminar el día con el fulgor de sus espadas"**_

Hubo un silencio por apenas unos segundos hasta que empezaron una avalancha de gritos y alabanzas al capitán y a la escultura, que regia sobre todos aquellos sementales, dispuestos a dar la vida por aquellas palabras e ideales, que en algún momento de la antigüedad, fueron dichas por él.

Luego de unos pocos minutos en los que apaciguaban sus enardecidos espíritus, todos, incluyendo a las cinco yeguas, se disponían a abordar cada uno su respectivo carruaje.

Por obvias razones, las cinco chicas abordaron un carruaje mas especializado, ya que la mayoría apenas y podría llevar a unos cuatro integrantes dentro de ellos, haciendo entrar en este un mayor número de tripulantes pero a coste de ser un poco más lento que los demás y tener que ser tirado por cinco pegasos para compensar.

Ya dentro de el las chicas se percataron de una integrante melancólica entre ellas…Era Pinkie…

Ellas no dudaron ni un segundo en rodearla y abrazarla en conjunto, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña, disimulada pero muy especial sonrisa al sentir que, aun en estos momentos de penurias y tristeza, podía contar con ellas de todas formas. El momento fue lo bastante especial como para hacerlo durar por horas, pero este no fue el caso, ya que poco demoro en entrar otro integrante a la tripulación.

Por un momento todas quedaron en silencio y la única que dijo algo al respecto del nuevo integrante de la nave fue Pinkie quien saludo cortésmente, cosa que las impresiono notablemente en especial porque quien entro fue nada mas ni nada menos que Light Thunder.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, exceptuando uno que otro altercado entre las chicas y Light que no pasaban de tres o cuatro palabras cruzadas pero que resonaban como el chillido de dos sables chocando.

El viaje en si era bastante largo, tomando en cuenta que aun volando se demorarían cerca de un día y medio en llegar, pero lo bueno, en cierta forma de decirlo, era que ya estaban sobre la línea fronteriza que dividía los reinos…Cerca del mismo lugar en que encontraron a Pinkie…

Los ratos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y las horas trajeron tras de si los ennegrecidos mantos que recubrirían las tierras de Ecuestria de estas horas hasta el amanecer…Ya era hora de acampar…

No pasaron mas de un par de minutos en que la compañía de exploración encontrara un lugar apto para aterrizar en medio del árido terreno, donde solo se podían vislumbrar paramos y paramos de rocas, montañas y peñascos donde difícilmente una criatura que necesitara como mínimo agua sobreviviría.

No pasó más de media hora desde el momento en que el primer carruaje toco tierra y alistaron el campamento de manera casi instantánea y eso que lo hicieron sin usar prácticamente nada de magia.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo el carruaje de las chicas aterrizo justo al centro del campamento, el cual dejo un espacio casi perfecto para su aterrizaje seguro.

Cuando todas bajaron quedaron sorprendidas y a la vez angustiadas, sabiendo que por esta zona fue donde encontraron a Pinkie hace casi una semana. Aun, bajo esa pesada losa que eran las preocupaciones conjuntas de las chicas sobre que si era justo que Pinkie tuviera que pasar una noche mas en estos tristes paramos, tuvieron que irse a una carpa que se ubicaba en el centro del campamento para dormir todo lo posible hasta el viaje de mañana…Aunque nadie, salvo uno, dormiría en aquella noche…


	8. Una Aparición Inesperada Parte 1

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 8: Una aparición inesperada Parte 1_

En la quietud de la noche y su inmaculado manto que cubrían a rebosar cada porción de estas tierras pedregosas e inertes, dejando a las sombras un lugar fuera del cuidado y control de cualquier ente, un lugar sin vida o razón, una zona estéril y muerta dejada en el tiempo y que esta misma se arreglase…No era de extrañar por qué fue elegido como la línea fronteriza que separaba a todos los reinos, ya que cubría y dividía prácticamente a toda Ecuestria.

Mucho lo intentaron conquistar y controlarla en busca de tierras y riquezas…Pero ninguno logro sacar nada de provecho para ningún reino, en ves, cada rezagado grupo retornaba poco menos que suplicantes ante la idea de volver alguna ves en sus vidas a estas tierras, que aunque no hubiese ningún peligro vivo, estaba a rebosar de la sombra inamovible de la muerte rondando por cada piedra y peñasco, por lo que se le coloco un nombre… Un nombre que nunca fue escrito ni enseñado en ninguna parte de forma oficial pero todo mundo conocía y temía, como al mismo bosque Everfree…_**"Lonelyland"**_...Un nombre que denotaba su esencia miserable y solitaria, su inhabitable entorno y la crudeza de sus tierras despojadas de toda vida o muerte…Ya que no había ser terrenal que se dignara a pisar estas tierras en busca de un hogar o lo que sea…

Este hubiese sido como cualquier otro día, si no fuera por los actos y presencias que aquel día acontecieron sobre sus muertas y secas planicies.

Lejos de la incauta mirada de las portadoras de la harmonía, se escuchaba un murmullo, algo no tan raro si no fuera por estar en medio de aquellas tierras desiertas. De entre las crudas rocas y peñascos afilados que rodeaban el campamento se escuchaba el resonar de varios ecos que se perdían en la profundidad de esta maltrecha tierra.

En un principio cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto esos sonidos pensando que seria el viento resonando entre los peñascos, pero eso seria si no fueron entrenados por un capitán tan estricto que les enseño a no sacar conclusiones a las que no tengan respaldo alguno. Poco se demoro el primer explorador en ir a revisar las orillas de los acantilados y cerca de las montañas en busca del origen de aquel murmullo.

-"¿As encontrado algo?"-Dijo uno de los de la patrulla de reconocimiento a su compañero.

-"Nada de nada…Creo que es solo una perdida de tiempo, solo volvamos al campamento y durmamos, porque el viaje de mañana será realmente agotador"-Dijo el segundo en respuesta a su compañero mientras que con su casco cubría un gran bostezo.

-"Quizás tengas razón… {Crack}…Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?"- Exclamo el primero al percatarse de un sonido como si algo hubiese golpeado la tierra con fuerza.

-"Ya te dije que no es nada, quizás fueron solo son unas rocas que se desbalancearon y cayeron por aquí cerca"-Respondió el segundo con un tono claro de disgusto por la falta de sueño.

-"Mira, no se como te hiciste un lugar como mi compañero, pero ahora creo que seria oportuno avisarle al capitán sobre estos ruidos…Me dejan un mal sabor de boca, si es que me entiendes"-Dijo el primero mientras miraba a su alrededor en espera de que algo apareciese.

-"Ya me tienes aburrido, escucha esto, yo iré a revisar personalmente esos 'Ruidos Extraños' de los que tanto te quejas y veras que solo eres un rey del drama"-Finalizo este mientras que se fue en busca del lugar de donde procedían los sonidos para por fin tener un poco de descanso de esta travesía…No sabia el destino que le iba a deparar.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos en los que no se supo nada de aquel soldado y cuando su compañero se disponía a ir en su búsqueda este apareció de entre las sombras de la falda de la montaña, alejada de las antorchas que en aquel momento iluminaban, ya era mucho decir que su apariencia era un tanto distinta a lo que era hace pocos minutos atrás, portando un semblante distante, cabizbajo y, sobre todo, sin reacción alguna a su entorno.

-"Oye, te encuentras bien, supiste de donde venían esos ruidos"-Dijo este a su compañero mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a su encuentro.

Pero en ves de la respuesta que hubiese querido solo recibió una fuerte coz en su hocico, casi hundiéndolo por dentro de su cabeza, lo cual lo dejo desorbitado pero no llego a derribarlo, aunque la sola impresión y sorpresa del actuar errático de su compañero lo hicieron dudar de que hacer en ese momento, pero cuando se percato de la mirada nublada y un extraño objeto negro que le recubría el cuello en forma de collar, tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba y corrió en dirección contraria a su compañero, en busca del resto del equipo de exploración, para dar alarma general a todo el campamento…No alcanzo ni a llegar a su propia tienda cuando fue rodeado por el resto de su unidad…

En tanto, en el campamento, se sentía el estremecimiento de la tierra y el sonido de varios murmullos indescriptibles que a ratos se volvían voces, pero seguían inentendibles a cualquier oído, aun esto no era lo importante ya que los sonidos se iban haciendo más fuertes a cada tanto, despertando a cada poni en el proceso. No paso mucho para que todos, incluyendo a las portadoras de la harmonía, despertaran de sus mundos internos para percatarse de lo que acontecía en sus alrededores. Varios centenares de sombras ocultos tras el manto de la fría noche, además de capuchas y mantos desgarrados cubriéndoles el cuerpo además de armas gastadas y oxidadas.

El primero en percatarse de lo que sucedía fue Light, quien portando su armadura, salió raudo, mordiendo con brío su espada, al encuentro de los atacantes, yendo en busca del mas cercano que había que a su vez también se coloco a galopar produciendo un fuerte choque entre ambos aceros, uno mas gastado que el otro pero que produjo el mismo estridente sonido del metal al fulgor de la batalla, que dio el inicio a un combate campal entre las extrañas entidades encapuchadas y el regimiento de caballeros y soldados.

Entre tanto, seis chicas se percataban, desde una abertura en forma de ventanilla de su tienda de campaña, los estruendos y gritos de guerra que se produjeron en medio del asentamiento. En busca de respuestas, las seis se equiparon con sus preciados elementos mientras escabullían para salir de su tienda sin llamar mucho la atención, cosa que no fue muy difícil.

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí y a estas horas? No saben acaso que necesito como mínimo diez horas de sueño de belleza"-Dijo Rarity mientras se quitaba unas rodajas de pepinillos y una crema color verde vom…Digamos que era de color verde…

-"No lo se chicas, y no creo que podamos sacarle información a ninguno de estos tipos, parecen muy alterados"-Afirmo Twilight mientras estiraba la pata en espera de que alguno la tomara en cuenta y saber que era lo que ocurría.

-"Sera mejor que busquemos a Light, quizás él sepa lo que ocurre"- Menciono Applejack mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, cosa que era difícil con todas las luces apagadas de las fogatas.

-"Ey, chicas ¿No es ese Light?"-Dijo de improviso Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba mirar un bulto entre las sombras que relucía como la armadura de Thunder-"No alcanzo a ver nada ¿Twilight puedes poner un poco de luz por aquí?"-

-"Creo que are algo mejor"-Dijo decidida Twi mientras concentraba energía en su cuerno la cual salió disparada en forma de esfera justo arriba del campamento, todas quedaron impresionadas por el talento de su amiga.

-"Wow Twilight ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?"-Dijo Rarity impresionada por el despliegue tan majestuoso de magia.

-Es solo un truco que me enseño la princesa Celestia hace unos mese, no es gran cosa"-Dijo Twi un poco apenada por el comentario.

Mientras todas veían la esfera que iluminaba sobre ellas, como un pequeño sol mañanero, Rainbow Dash se quedo pasmada cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer Light…Estaba a centímetros de encajar la punta de su arma en el pecho de su adversario el cual prácticamente no le quedaban mas fuerzas o movimientos que lo salvaran de su inevitable destino.

Por suerte, y antes que empezara una masacre, gracias a la esfera luminosa de Twilight, Thunder pudo vislumbrar un objeto extraño rodeando el cuello de su adversario al igual que los ojos nublados, los cuales reconoció casi al instante y de inmediato alejo su arma y le propino una feroz coz en el hocico, dejándolo inconsciente, para luego dictar una orden.

-"¡Guarden sus armas! ¡Caballeros de Ecuestria, guarden sus armas de inmediato!"-Gritando a todo pulmón mientras que sus corceles no entendían el porqué de tal orden hasta que continuo-"¡No se atrevan a matar a ninguna de estas almas descarriadas! ¡Ellos son parte de **'La Caravana'**!-De súbito, todos enfundaron sus armas o las encajaron en el suelo, mientras que miraban fijamente a sus contrincantes y percatarse ellos mismos de las razones de su capitán-"¡Escuchen todos, golpéenlos, noquéenlos, amárrenlos, háganles lo que sea pero por ningún motivo los maten!"-Dijo fieramente el capitán mientras se dirigía a las chicas velozmente, esquivando por centímetros a uno de los encapuchados que se disponía a apuñalarlo pero que no alcanzo y solo logro ser noqueado hábilmente.

-"¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí ustedes? Deberían ir ahora a refugiarse o les podría pasar algo horrible"-Dijo, casi gritando, a las chicas mientras estas recién se percataban de donde estaba.

-"¡¿Por qué deberíamos irnos? Te parece que estemos en posición de escapar"-Replico Dash mientras indicaba con su pezuña al campo de batalla, que se había convertido el campamento, que los rodeaba.

-"¡Ustedes no saben en lo que se están metiendo! ¡Sera mejor que busque refugio ahora mismo o no responderé a lo que les pueda pasar aquí!"-Dijo autoritariamente Light mientras miraba a su alrededor preparado para cualquier ataque que se le viniese encima.

-"¿Y a que viene ese sobresalto de heroísmo? Si no mal recuerdo, estabas a punto de asesinar a ese tipo, si no fuera por el hechizo de Twilight, no te hubieses detenido"-Respondió desafiante ante la atónita mirada de las demás por las palabras de RD.

-"Mira niñita estúpida, este es un asunto mas serio de lo que te imaginas y no estamos con tiempo como para hablarlo aquí y ahora con una tasita de té para acompañar"-Rectifico de forma un tanto mas agresiva por lo estresante de la situación, lo cual también atrajo la atención de las demás, las cuales empezaron una discusión casi tan fiera como la batalla que les circundaba.

En medio de la discusión, tanto Fluttershy como Pinkie se alejaron un poco, por miedo natural en el primer caso y por no tener las fuerzas como para soportar mas peleas entre los que amaba por parte de Pinkie…Pero algo paso que atrajo de la nada la atención de esta ultima.

De todos los puntos del campamento que pudieron llamar su atención, ella se fijo en una extraña presencia a lo lejos que pasaría inadvertida si quisiera, pero se mostro únicamente ante la mirada de la rosada poni la cual se alteró de sobremanera al recordara aquella silueta y se alteró aun mas cuando esta se disponía a irse con una expresión que vislumbraba un gusto o satisfacción por lo que había logrado. Casi al instante que esta sombra se ocultase tras una muralla de piedra natural Pinkie salió disparada en busca del dueño de esa silueta, esquivando uno a uno de los combatientes gracias a su sentido Pinkie. Este acto que hubiese pasado inadvertido si no fuera porque Fluttershy, se encontraba a su lado en ese instante, vio el extraño comportamiento de su amiga e intento en vano detenerla, luego paso a otra táctica e intento llamar la atención de sus amigas que estaban discutiendo con Light, cosa que también fue en vano, ya que por su voz, apagada y débil, le impidieron prestarle atención, aunque, por los azares del destino, justo a su lado cayeron un caballero sosteniendo con fuerza a uno de esos encapuchados, cosa que hizo arrancarle un fuerte grito de miedo a Fluttershy que fue suficiente como para que el resto de sus amigas y Light le prestaran atención.

En ese momento Fluttershy les dijo apuradamente que Pinkie salió corriendo en dirección a la muralla natural que estaba formada detrás del campamento, de inmediato los ocho, incluyendo a Light y dos caballeros que si tenían aspecto de ser realmente jóvenes quienes se unieron cuando vieron a su capitán galopando, salieron en búsqueda de Pinkie.

En cuanto dieron vuelta una la esquina en donde se había metido ella, tuvieron que detenerse al no encontrar ningún sitio donde ella pudiese haber ido, ya que apenas y era el espacio que había de sendero en medio rodeado por la imponente muralla por un lado y un precipicio que recorría toda la montaña, además de cortar el sendero.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar media vuelta e ir a revisar otros sectores de la montaña, escucharon lo que pareciese ser un galopar desesperado proveniente de una diminuta gruta por la que fácilmente podría pasar un poni pequeño y supusieron que por ahí fue donde desapareció Pinkie. Después de un forcejeo por parte de Light, que por su armadura voluminosa, le costaba mucho trabajo traspasar, pudo por fin lograrlo y de paso agrandar el agujero.

De un momento a otro, cuando todos se encontraban adentro, pudieron visualizar un entorno distinto al que hubiesen esperado, ya que toda la caverna se encontraba iluminada por efecto del reflejo de alguna luz proveniente del otro extremo de la cueva recubierta de pared a pared por un millar de joyas, aun no escarbadas de la rígida piedra que las contenía, y que marcaba un claro sendero hacia la salida de este.

Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión…Otra circunstancia…U otras ponis, este hubiese sido un hallazgo para documentar y explotar…Pero este no era el momento, lugar o ponis que se hubiesen detenido a abalanzarse sobre tales riquezas ya que tenían una misión clara que cumplir y nada material de este u otro mundo las hubiera distraído…Tenían que encontrar a su amiga y rápido.

En un galope feroz y tortuoso se encontraban los ocho ponis mientras recorrían la caverna, esquivando las dagas terráqueas que eran las estalagmitas ocultas tras lagunas de sombras en las que no llegaba luz alguna, para poder llegar al encuentro de su preciada amiga.

Cuando por fin pudieron vislumbrar lo que se suponía que era la salida, quedaron en un total impacto ante lo que encontraron tras ese arco natural de piedra…Era sencillamente enorme…Era como nada que nadie antes hubiese visto…Por lo menos nadie que no allá podido vivir lo suficiente.

Era una estructura gigantesca, doblando por mucho a la biblioteca de Ponyville, que ostentaba imponente una gran pared frontal de una piedra ennegrecida, que parecía haber sido formada con varios surcos en forma de espiral que nacían desde la parte más baja de la pared. Justo por encima de esta escena se veía como salía una especie de raíz que finalizaba con cuatro de sus extremidades separadas en los cuatro puntos cardinales e indicando al cielo.

Sin siquiera saber de que se tratase esta estructura, los siete ponis, se les podía ver el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, abiertos como platos, exceptuando a Light quien tenia la vista fija en un punto mas cercano al suelo…Era Pinkie Pie, quien se encontraba buscando algo con la mirada de forma desesperada. Rápidamente Light y las demás, incluyendo a los dos caballeros que las acompañaron, fueron a su encuentro solo para ser ignorados por la poni rosada quien no tenía el más mínimo interés de dejar su búsqueda de lo que la tenia tan alterada.

Tan pronto como se reunieron, un estruendo proveniente de la gran estructura que permanecía inmóvil, aunque se sentí como que en cualquier momento se fuera a parar de la nada, llamo la atención de los nueve que ahí se encontraban, incluso de Pinkie quien pareciese que nada le podría sacar de su transe, para voltear su vista a unos seres que se irguieron de la mismísima nada.

Eran cinco entidades, que igualmente que las que atacaron el campamento, estaban tapados por capuchas y mantos que les recubrían todo el cuerpo, pero aunque ese era el caso, se notaba a plena vista que por lo menos cuatro de ellos no podían ser ponis, por las proporciones de sus cuerpos, que aun cubiertos, eran claramente visibles.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, uno de estos entes, el más pequeño de los cinco, empezó a hablar.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde nuestras ultimas visitas?...O no Lady Pie"-Dijo en tono un tanto burlón pero elegante a su vez.

De inmediato todos miraron en dirección a Pinkie, quien se encontraba sumida en su mundo interno mientras las palabras de aquel encapuchado resonaban dentro de ella, a las cuales solo pudo responder con un par de lagrimas que cayeron sobre el…¿Césped?...

De alguna forma, al momento en que pasaron la cueva su atención se concentro tanto en la gigantesca estructura que no se dieron cuenta en el extraño terreno en el que se encontraban ya que este contrastaba de forma casi totalmente opuesta a lo que era al otro lado de la cueva. Mientras observaban con más detenimiento el entorno que los rodeaba, el encapuchado más pequeño solo soltó una corta risa sarcástica que llamo la atención de nuevo hacia él para luego decir.

-"… ¿Les gusta es paisaje?...Supongo que estarán extrañados y no es por menos"-Dijo este, mientras extendía su pezuña e indicando a todo lo largo y ancho de esa planicie cubierta a rebozar de vegetación y maleza-"De estas tierras estériles, secas, muertas y dejadas por el tiempo. Creo que ningún habitante de Ecuestria podría imaginarlas con estos colores ¿No creen?"-Terminando este con una mirada penetrante hacia sus espectadores que se sentí incluso detrás de la capucha.

-"¡Ya basta de juegos!"-Dijo irritado Light mientras se disponía a lanzarse en contra de este sujeto que lo tenía al borde de la desesperación.

-"Yo no haría eso si fuera usted señor Thunder"-Dijo el encapuchado más pequeño mientras que los otros cuatro, que habían quedado relegados de toda la conversación, se quitaron de tajo sus prendas mostrando su verdadera forma…Eran cuatro seres con distintas partes de animales fusionadas en un solo cuerpo…Eran manticoras.

En cuanto Light se percato ya era muy tarde puesto que una de estas criaturas se abalanzo rápidamente sobre él y solo pudo alcanzar a esquivarlo por poco tiempo.

-"[Jadeo] ¿De donde sacaste a estos animales? [Jadeo]"-Dijo impresionado el capitán mientras veía fijamente a la criatura la cual no así movimiento alguno, como a la espera de alguna orden.

-"De por ahí, de por allá, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia"-Replico tajantemente este mientras volvía su mirada al pequeño grupo que aun se encontraba inmóviles, quizás por miedo o la impresión de la situación que les rodeaba.

-"¿Ustedes no tendrán nada acaso que decirme o puedo continuar?"-Dijo este mientras se disponía a sacarse la capucha que lo cubría.

Todas estaban heladas ante todo lo que habían presenciado estos últimos días, primero el mensaje de urgencia de las princesas, luego el rencuentro con Pinkie, que no fue de los mejores, después enterarse sobre lo que a estado pasando en Ecuestria y culminando con el ataque al campamento. Ninguna se encontraba en condiciones como para hablar o responderle a ese extraño sujeto…Pero una voz se alzó de entre las seis…Una voz que les hizo recordar la razón por la que estaban aquí y ahora.

-"¡¿DONDE ESTA GUMMY?"-Grito a todo pulmón Pinkie Pie mientras que de sus ojo corrían lágrimas a la espera de una respuesta.

Hubo un corto silencio después de ese grito, que pudo incluso escucharse por las cercanías del campamento, que dio lugar a una estrepitosa risa de parte del ente parlante.

-"¿Gummy? ¿Te refieres al príncipe de los lizerinos?"-Diciendo esto mientras daba una ligera vuelta para volver a donde estaba con algo extraño sujetándolo con su casco…-"¿Te refieres a ESTE príncipe lizerino?"-…Era Gummy y se encontraba en un estado deplorable, no solo por estar cubierto de lo que parecía ser tierra u hollín, sino que por las múltiples heridas que lo cubrían, en las que se podían notar heridas por sable y látigo.

En cuanto Pinkie pudo verlo quedo horrorizada, no podía creer que todos sus miedos fueran ciertos, fidedignos, y lo peor de todo era que lo tenia a solo unos cuantos metros y aun así todavía no podía hacer nada por el…Estaba destrozada.

Todas, incluyendo a los dos caballeros, se deponían a atacar para recuperarlo pero se les adelanto el captor de Gummy, que mientras se sacaba su capucha, mostro su cuerno y una melena rojiza para luego apuntar justo al estomago de su victima.

-"Hacen un solo movimiento mas y les de vuelvo solo a medio príncipe"-Dijo este con un tono de voz abrumadoramente fuerte y estruendoso.

Tuvieron que acatar esa orden, muy a su pesar, ya que no sabían hasta que punto podrían llegar estas amenazas.

-"¡¿Qué quieres de nosotras?"-Dijo fuertemente Twilight hacia el poni pelirrojo el cual iba de a poco recuperando una postura más formal.

-"Oh, mi pequeña amiga, no es solo lo que quiero, sino lo único que pueden darme ustedes… ¿Saben que es?"-Dijo este mientras clavaba la vista en el artilugio que portaba Twilight.

-"…Tu…Tu quieres… ¿Quieres los elementos de la harmonía, cierto?"-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía al mismo nivel que Twi.

-"¿Cómo es que adivinaste?"-Dijo el extraño sujeto con su molesto tono formal para luego continuar-"En cualquier caso, tengo un trato que no creo vayas a rechazar"-Diciendo esto mientras apretaba un poco al lizerino para soltarle unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

-"Déjame adivinar, dejaras ir a Gummy si te damos los elementos a cambio"-Respondió Applejack mientras tocaba con su casco la joya que portaba.

-"Exacto"-Dijo tajantemente ante la mirada de sus espectadoras.

-"¡No le den nada a ese sujeto! ¡No saben lo que podría hacer con ese poder!"-Grito a lo lejos Light, quien aun seguía retenido por la manticora que no lo dejaba pasar.

Pero ignorando la advertencia de este último, las chicas se disponían a cederles los elementos, con la constancia que tenían cada una grabada en sus mentes del incidente con Scriptlore y a sabiendas que este ser no podía sacar nada malo de estas gemas…O por lo menos eso se creía.


	9. Una Aparición Inesperada Parte 2

Caos y Orden

_Capitulo 9: Una aparición inesperada Parte 2_

"Ya han pasado muchas cosas desde que empezamos esto…Y seguirán pasando…Muchas lunas y estaciones han devorado poco a poco el tiempo para que este día llegara, pero por fin…Lo hemos logrado…Esta noche, en estas tierras ocurrirá el comienzo del día…El día del…Orden...

Un grito desgarrador, de dolor y sufrimiento por parte de una insignificante lagartija, se escuchaba a la lejanía, en medio de un lugar que desentonaba totalmente con el resto de ese territorio. En Lonelyland estaba ocurriendo un hecho que marcaria pauta de lo que acontecería de ahí y hacia el futuro de muchos colores…"

-"¡PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA! ¡No le hagas mas daño!"-Grito desesperada Pinkie ante el indiscriminado acto de tortura que acontecía frente a ella y el saber que no podía hacer más que eso por su pequeñín.

Todas se miraron con impotencia ante la crueldad de la escena y sabiendo que la única oportunidad que tenían de que se salvaría era darles sus gemas, pero abnegadas tuvieron que ceder al saber que seria la única oportunidad que tendrían de recuperarlo y también de salvar a su amiga de esa angustia que la destrozaba poco a poco… Decidieron que era la única opción.

-"y bien… ¿Qué van a hacer al respecto?"-Dijo el sujeto mientras le daba el cuerpo, vivo pero maltrecho, del lizerino a uno de sus guardas.

-"Te daremos los elementos si tantos los quieres, pero deberás devolvernos a Gummy y al resto de los diplomáticos, tanto ponis como grifos, a cambio"-Dijo Twilight, intentando aguantar la furia que la tenia agobiada por las acciones que tomaba él en contra del príncipe solo para llegar a ellas.

-"Para empezar, solo les devolveré al lizerino, ya que es al único que tengo bajo mi poder, y con respecto a esos inútiles ancianos"- Diciendo esto indicando una dirección junto a una montañas a lo lejos-"…Ellos en este momento deben de estar a medio camino del sendero largo, encadenados aun en esos insufribles carruajes tan estrafalarios que tanto les gusta que los lleven de un lado para otro"-Terminado con una leve sonrisa maliciosa-"No les parece un poco irónico"-dejando escapar una corta risa-"…Y con suerte, quizás vayan a encontrar a la mitad vivos, ya que los libere al mismo tiempo que a Lady Pie, solo que en este caso con agua para unos tres días…Quizás cinco si supieron racionarla bien"-Terminando esto recuperando su anterior postura y viendo al capitán, quien un detrás de ese casco, se podía sentir una mirada de furia enardecida por su inutilidad en ese momento.

-"Pero hablando de otro tema, quiero hagan esto…"-Levantando de nuevo su pezuña e indicando esta vez a un pequeño montículo de tierra-"…Quiero que dejen tanto los collares como la tiara sobre ese lugar"-Dijo de forma directa, formal y tranquila, como si supiera a la perfección lo que iba a pasar desde hace mucho.

No demoraron mucho las cinco chicas en quitarse los collares y la tiara…Pero no fue lo mismo con Pinkie…Ella no tenia las fuerzas como para poder quitársela ella sola por lo que Rainbow Dash se acercó a ayudarla y pudo percatarse de la expresión que tenia…Era algo que ella no podía mirar, por la melancolía que emitía, pero no podía apartar la vista a su vez…Mientras intentaba jalársela y sacársela por sobre su cabeza no pudo evitar no ver como de sus ojos no caían mas lagrimas, como si se hubiesen secado ase mucho, pero que seguía sollozando, como intentando sacar hasta la ultima gota de liquido de dentro de su cuerpo. Esto hizo sacarle un gran coraje a Rainbow por estar a menos de diez metros del causante de esto y aun así no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando por fin lograron juntar a los elementos, los dejaron en el lugar que les había indicado, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba a Light gritando…

-"¡Como se les ocurre darles ese poder! ¡No saben lo que podría hacer con el!"-Pero que poco caso le hicieron inconscientes de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Mientras tanto las chicas tenían su propia reunión privada planeando que hacer ahora.

-"¿Estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo Twilight?"-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba con precaución a aquel sujeto tan extraño.

-"No te preocupes tu ni nadie. Ustedes saben, tan bien como yo, que de esos cristales no se puede sacar ningún tipo de maldad, por lo que cualquier plan que tenga con ellos no servirá"-Dijo muy confiada y mirando con un poco de despreocupación al captor de Gummy-"Solo recuerden que cuando recuperemos a Gummy tenemos que ir directo con los demás del campamento y ellos se encargaran del resto"-Terminando esto con una mirada de decisión.

Entre tanto, el sujeto que tenía una mira de satisfacción, empezó a levitar los collares y la tiara, atrayéndolas hacia él, desprendió de sus cuencas las gemas y dejándolas girara alrededor suyo, examinándolas detalladamente y soltando una risilla mientras las juntaba sobre su cabeza.

Todas lo miraron esperando un descuido de su parte para que alguno de los dos caballeros que restaban ahí, fueran al campamento en busca de ayuda.

Pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, el tipo ese hablo de una forma más tranquila de lo que suponían todas, tomando en cuenta que logro su objetivo.

-"¿No creerán acaso que esto a terminado...O si?"-Dijo este mientras iba elevando hasta la cima de la estructura ennegrecida que tenia por detrás.

-"¿Qué te pasa? Teníamos un trato ¿O no?"-Dijo desafiante Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de pelea.

-"Por eso mismo lo digo… ¿Acaso no les falta llevarse a este príncipe, para que lo curen, antes de ir por ayuda al campamento?"-Dijo este mientras se volteaba y dirigía al inicio de las espirales de la estructura, que estaban a su misma altura, mientras que el guarda que tenía sujeto a Gummy, se retorciera por un segundo para luego, fuera a dejarlo en el mismo montículo por donde las chicas dejaron sus gemas.

Todas quedaron un poco perplejas ante tal cosa, ya que esperaban que este las traicionara o cualquier cosa antes que eso. Aunque eso no importase, ya que al momento en que el lizerino toco tierra Pinkie, quien se encontraba sollozando junto a los dos caballeros, saco fuerzas, de quien sabe donde, y fue tan rápida como una flecha en su búsqueda y volviendo casi a la misma velocidad con su querido pequeñín en sus patas, abrazándolo con fuerzas pero evitándole daño alguno.

-"Vamos chicas antes de que haga cualquier otra cosa ese tipo"-Dijo en voz baja Applejack a las demás, las cuales asintieron e iban retrocediendo poco a poco.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de darse la vuelta e irse corriendo, aquel sujeto alzo la voz, sin perder ese tono formal y condescendiente, para decir algo que dejaría frías a las chicas.

-"Chicas ¿A dónde van?...Se perderán los fuegos artificiales…Serán fuegos que supongo que su amigo Spades recordara"-Diciendo esto ultimo de forma un tanto sarcástica pero que seguía manteniendo su firme postura, a lo cual las chicas no podían digerir.

-"El…El acab…El acaba de decir lo que creo haber oído"-Dijo temerosa Rarity sin entender por qué sabia el nombre del herrero.

-"Pe…Pero…Como lo sabe…"-Titubeo Twilight al escuchar aquel nombre y mas aun cuando se volteo y pudo percatarse de que los cristales se elevaban hasta el centro de donde se separaban las raíces de esa extraña estructura. No podía dar fe de lo que sus ojos veían elevarse por sobre esas raíces, era una estructura semicircular, con ciertas partes esquinadas, en las que en sus lados se superponían las gemas para luego quedar encajadas a la perfección.

-"Oh no, por favor, no…"-Reitero Twilight con los ojos abiertos como platos-"…No de nuevo"-

-"Me parece que reconocen esa figura tan peculiar, y no es por menos, ya que este es uno de los conectores de este mundo con los demás"-Dijo el pelirrojo sin molestarse en voltear y ver el miedo de sus espectadoras, para después seguir-"Aunque e de admitir que en si esta no es ni la milésima parte de lo que es una original, pero por lo materiales que existen en esta época no puedo ser muy exigente en ese ámbito"-Diciendo esto haciéndolo sonar casi humilde, cosa que enfureció de sobremanera a Light-"¡¿Qué piensas hacer con ese artilugio tan extraño, tu desgraciado animal?"-

-"Si quieres saber, bien por ti, pero quizás tus nuevas amigas te puedan responder a esa pregunta"-Respondió al capitán sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, ya que tenia su "Mente" concentrada en el proceso que tanto tiempo había esperado por realizar.

-"¡Chicas! ¡¿Me puede explicar de que se supone que esta hablando?" –Grito de forma directa alas chas las cuales no le pudieron responder de inmediato pero que luego reaccionaron y le hicieron un resumen de lo que sucedió hace mas de un año y poniendo énfasis en la naturaleza de aquel anillo tan extraño, a lo que Light no lo tomo muy bien.

-"¡Y aun sabiendo eso le dieron tan fácilmente los elementos!"-Dijo casi iracundo que, si no fuera por la manticora que aun lo tenía al margen, iría para allá y les daría una fuerte reprimenda a cada una.

-"Pero aun tenemos una esperanza, él no sabe un pequeño detalle de las gemas"-Dijo en forma de remediarle las cosas a Light y que este se tranquilizase.

Pero de nuevo se escucho esa molesta risa que hizo exaltar bastante a todas.

-"¿…Y el detalle que no se supone que conozca es el hecho de que de los elementos de la harmonía no pueden producir ningún tipo de maldad y/o ambición?"-Dijo de improviso mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al borde del suelo en que se encontraba, imponiéndose sobre el resto-"Si no saben, esas gemas no tiene mayor origen que cualquier otra que allá en estas tierras y mucho menos importante su material o su valor, pero tienen la particularidad de que estas poseen una entidad viva dentro de ellas, porque de esta esencia es que provienen los poderes que estas les confieren a sus dueños pero, al igual que cualquier ser viviente en esta tierra, estos poseen varias contrapartes y contrastes dentro de si mismos, como lo son una parte la alegría, otra la honestidad, y otra obviamente la magia…Pero eso no es todo, ya que en algún punto de su historia, fueron divididos en lo que ahora conocen como "Los Elementos de la Harmonía"…Pero eso no fue todo de ellos…Después de ser usados por "Las Portadoras de la Harmonía" durante tantos siglos, su esencias primarias se envolvieron en una capa de dulzura y amor, gracias a esto es que son las joyas mas puras que existen, aunque como todo en estas tierras y en la vida misma, poseen una cierta capacidad de maldad que fueron opacadas por sus dueñas, obviamente las princesas de Ecuestria…¡Pero que con un buen apoyo pueden resurgir de si mismas de nuevo!"-Finalizo su discurso mientras indicaba al cielo con su pata en señal de desafío al mismísimo cielo, y directamente a las gobernantes de Ecuestria, Celestia y Luna.

Esto dejo en un total espasmo a todas al darse cuenta del error que cometieron al subestimar al captor de Gummy y darle los elementos pensando en que no sabría que hacer con ellos realmente…Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para remediar la situación.

-"¡Quiero que miren con atención la majestuosidad de lo que esta a punto de suceder frente a sus incrédulos ojos, mis pequeñas amigas!… ¡Están a punto de ver el comienzo del resurgir…!"-Diciendo esto mientras concentraba energía en su cuerno, el cual se iluminaba de una forma muy distinta a lo que lo hacen los unicornios normalmente ya que este se recubría de más de un centenar de colores distintos, para luego abalanzarse en contra de la estructura y encajar su cuerno en medio de donde empezaban las espirales y traspasando todos esos colores a cada esquina de la estructura para después concentrarse nuevamente en el centro y dirigirse hacia las raíces, en medio de todo este proceso se podía escuchar el rugir de cientos o miles de engranajes y extraños e indescifrables ruidos parecidos al choque de metales; revoluciones de hélices y sonidos de parecidos a rayos estruendosos, que fácilmente se diría que no pertenecían a este mundo, entre tantos otros ruidos que no habría lista lo suficientemente grande como para describirlos todos.

De entre este mar de sonidos y luces se pudo discernir una, que sobresalía por sobre una de las raíces, la que apuntaba al norte y se encontraba justo al lado opuesto de la dirección por donde se le había incrustado los cristales al anillo…Era parecido a un gran cristal amarillo, con un brillo parecido los mas finos que se podría encontrar en las mejores joyerías de Canterlot, pero este se encontraba en un estado totalmente natural, ya que el extremo que no se encontraba encajado en la raíz se podía ver que su figura tallada por la hábil pata de la naturaleza y de las injurias producidas al ser sacada de su lugar de origen a base de picotazos, por como se notaban zonas con evidentes quiebres y grietas.

De este extraño cristal se combinaron la mitad de los colores que había conjurado el pelirrojo, mientras que la otra mitad se iba en dirección a las demás raíces, las cuales no poseían mayor diferencia una de las otras, a excepción de la norte, para luego combinarse en ases de luz que le daban poder a los cristales y activaban la anilla.

Mientras, en tierra, las inocentes chicas y los tres caballeros que ahí se encontrasen, estaban con sus cuellos estirados a más no poder en presencia del espectáculo que acontecía frente a ellos, y sin saber los resultados que saldrían de este.

De súbito, la raíz que sostenía el cristal amarillento soltó un as de luz a la vez que el artefacto de en medio empezaba a funcionar. Se vio un estallido de una emanación grisácea alrededor de todo este proceso por el cual, de la anilla octagonal, salieron un par de llamas de obscuros colores que empezaron a revolotear de un lado hacia el otro, chocando entre si en varias ocasiones, para luego salir expulsadas junto a una gran explosión surgida del centro de las raíces, y con ellas también los elementos de la harmonía que aun seguía incrustadas a los fragmentos de del octágono, siendo desperdigadas en ocho direcciones distintas, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Light, y en especial las chicas, quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y mas aun si es que en realidad sabían lo que estaba pasando, ya que en su momento nadie pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra…Hasta que una voz quebró ese silencio.

Jadeando de excitación el sujeto empezó a hablar-"…El…El resurgir del…"Proyecto Harmony"…A comenzado…"-Dijo en un evidente estado de emoción y diversión que nadie, excepto él, podían entender-"Creo que ya es momento de acabar con esto…"-Dijo de improviso mientras se volteaba, con una mirada distinta a la que había tenido durante todo su encuentro, teñidas con la esencia de un psicópata, reanudaba energía en su cuerno, y que en se podía vislumbrar un bulto por debajo de su capa, el cual pareciese imbuirle de una extraña energía, para luego soltarla en forma de rayo hacia las chicas, las cuales casi no pudieron esquivar si no fuera por el sentido de Pinkie, que aun en ese estado le era un gran recurso de protección para ella y sus amigas, por el cual pudieron percatarse del ataque y lograr esquivarlo.

No demoro mucho en concentrar más energía en su cuerno para dar otro ataque similar, el cual en esta ocasión fue interceptado por uno igual de parte de Twilight, pero que aun con sus poderes innatos y su gran manejo de la magia, no era rival para tal nivel de poder por lo que, al notar Rarity el desgaste de su amiga, la apoyo con sus poderes, que aun que no los haya adiestrado para este fin, eran una ayuda preciada para ese momento.

En tanto, las demás y los dos caballeros que restaban estaban a punto de entrar en combate cuando las tres manticoras que quedaban al margen de todo esto, se retorcían por un segundo y se lanzaban al ataque, rasgando a su paso las capas y capuchas que llevaban puestos.

Casi por reflejo, Pinkie se lanzo para un lado, fuera del área de combate, mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a Gummy y apuntaba su lomo en dirección a los demás, para que cualquier ataque o lo que sea que llegase le diera a ella en vez de al pobre de Gummy usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo vivo.

Aprovechando esto, una de las tres manticoras que quedaban fue velozmente a su encuentro y acabar con ellas al instante, cosa que uno de los jóvenes caballeros alcanzo a impedir, blandiendo su espada entre sus dientes y oponiéndose a la criatura, la cual parecía gustosa de poder enfrentarse al equino bien preparado.

La tercera manticora alcanzo a pasar por el lado de las dos unicornias, sin prestarles mayor atención, para entablar combate con el segundo caballero disponible, el cual se puso en frente de esta, recibiendo un fuerte impacto de un puño cerrado de la criatura que lo hizo volar por unos segundos en el aire para luego caer sobre sus cuatro patas, y acto seguido recoger su arma, la cual había soltado por el intenso golpe, y se dispuso a contratacar con un sablazo el cual fue interceptado por la cola de la manticora, la cual estaba fuertemente blindada.

Las chicas que quedaban, quienes eran Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Fluttershy, se discutían entre ellas de quien iría de vuelta al campamento en busca de ayuda, que por las obvias actitudes competitivas de dos de ellas, que les impedían huir del combate, y la poca presencia que demostraba la tercera, no se ponían de acuerdo de quien iría, cosa que le dio tiempo a la cuarta manticora en llegar a su posición, dejando a las chicas con la única opción de luchar.

De inmediato Rainbow acorralo a la criatura, dejándola dentro de un mini tornado creado por su velocidad pero que no le hizo mayor molestia al ser, sabiendo que este era mas pesado de lo que cualquier tornado que ellas sola produjese pudiese levantarlo o moverlo, y soltando un latigazo de su blindada cola, lazo hacia la dirección de Applejack el cuerpo de la pegaso multicolor, junto a una herida en su ala izquierda que le iba a impedir volar. Aun es este estado, Rainbow Dash pudo levantarse, no sin sentir un ardor en su lastimada ala, para ponerse de nuevo en posición de combate junto a Applejack, quien le estaba ofreciendo apoyo para levantarse y que luego se disponían a enfrentarlo juntas, mientras que Fluttershy se ponía a cubierto detrás de unas rocas ya que le intimidaban demasiado el aspecto tan feroz de las bestias.

Entre tanto, Light seguía enfrentándose a la primera manticora que lo tenía al margen desde el inicio, solo que él lo tenía que hacer solo y desarmado…Una gran desventaja era esta para el caballero que no podía recurrir a mayor defensa que la de sus patas y cuerpo pero que no lo dejaban en si totalmente indefenso, ya que gracias a sus años de entrenamiento y el deseo de su corazón, lo mantenían siempre mirando de frente sin titubear, a sabiendas que de esta no podría salir bien librado si seguían las cosas como hasta ahora.

El combate que entablaban los dos caballeros con sus respectivos adversarios se hacia cada vez mas tortuosa, ya que estas criaturas pareciesen dar mas que solo una lucha por su amo…Pareciesen que estuvieran luchando con miedo…Terror y, en especial, que lo hacen sin siquiera importarles sus míseras vidas, usando sus propios cuerpos desprotegidos como escudo para recibir cada sablazo y ataque que lea mandaran que, aunque las resabian de lleno, no pareciesen mas afectados de lo que estaban antes de empezar, al contrario de los ponis que a cada momento se encontraban mas desesperados luchando casi sin fuerzas…Hasta que…

-"(¡Maldita sea la criatura que te pario engendro multiforme!)"-Se dijo a si mismo uno de los caballeros mientras seguía en su combate con el ser que acababa de insultar-"(¡No habrá alguna forma de detener estas garras infernales!...Mi armadura no podrá soportar mucho mas este castigo")-Replico de nuevo el mismo corcel mientras observaba con mas detenimiento a la criatura y pudo detectar un extraño objeto rondándole el cuello-"(Esas…Esas… ¿Esas no son iguales a las que llevaban los que atacaron el campamento?...Quizás si…)"-Empezó a idear una estrategia para acabar con esto de una vez por todas y dejando su espada clavada en el suelo le grito a su compañero un código para reagruparse ya que tenían una especie de plan. En su momento Light no pudo percatarse de ello, pero si lo hubiera hecho quizás les hubiera ahorrado la experiencia que estaba a punto de sucederles.

En cuanto se juntaron los dos caballeros en un terreno un poco más amplio, se pusieron uno junto al otro, protegiéndose entre ambos los flancos, se dijeron en voz baja el plan que de inmediato ejecutaron. Ya que cada uno trajo consigo a una manticora, ambos debían ejecutar el plan al mismo tiempo para que la otra no interfiriera protegiéndose entre si, por lo que cada uno empezó a dar vueltas, galopando a toda velocidad, alrededor de ellos y acorralándolos juntos, cada uno en sentido contrario pero con un objetivo claro, acercándose poco a poco por cada vuelta y, al estar a la distancia de un salto potente, ambos gritaron y desenfundaron sus espadas diciendo-"¡ROMPE EL COLLAR DE SU CUELLO!"-Mientras que en el aire se encontraban, Light se pudo percatar por fin de eso y solo alcanzo a decir-"¡ESTUPIDOS, NO ATAQUEN LOS COLL…!"-No alcanzando a terminar su frase, él vio como sus dos caballeros, que caían al suelo junto a un estruendoso sonido de metal quebrándose de sus espadas, se retorcían producto de haber alcanzado a los collares que nunca tuvieron que haber tocado.

Esto dejo a las dos manticoras con el campo libre para hacer lo que quisieran con los heridos, pero antes de que alguna lograra acabar con ellos, tanto Applejack como Rainbow Dash, que aun con el ala lastimada tenía sus confiables patas para poder moverse, llegaron junto a los caballeros y alcanzaron a sacarlos antes de que les hicieran algún daño mayor. Pero esto dejo en una clara desventaja por número, donde habían cuatro manticoras con las que luchar y solo tres combatientes dispuestos, tomando en cuenta la inutilidad de Fluttershy en una situación como esta, por lo que Applejack quien era la de mejor estado físico se dispuso a contener a dos de estas criaturas junto con Light, mientras que Dashy se encargaba de una sola.

Pero ante la evidente debilidad de la pegaso y algo que capto su atención, la manticora se fue en búsqueda de otra presa aun mas suculenta…Una presa que emanaba un olor familiar para el…Miedo…

En cuanto detecto de donde provenía, alzo vuelo con sus alas de murciélago, dejando atrás a la pegaso azulada y remplazando a su oponente con otra de las manticoras que Light y AJ no pudieron distraer.

Fluttershy, desde la roca en que se encontraba escondida, pudo percatarse, muy a su pesar, que aquella criatura la estaba buscando, por lo que empezó a escabullirse por entre maleza y pedruscos, esperando ocultarse de la feroz bestia, cosa que no pudo lograr gracias al fino olfato que estas tienen y que es difícil de eludir, por lo que al doblar en una esquina, Fluttershy se encontró de frente con el inmenso ser que se preparaba para saborear a su dulce bocado de poni.

Aun con la voz tan apagada y suave de ella, no pudo evitar soltar un estrepitoso grito de terror que se llego a escuchar hasta el área de combate donde todos, incluyendo a Twilight y Rarity que aunque no pudieran hacer nada por ella sabían lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero debía concentrarse mas en contener la fuerte energía del poni pelirrojo, se percataron de lo que estaba pasando y empezaron a gritarle cosas tanto a la manticora que venia persiguiendo a la pegaso como al ser que las trajo hacia aquí, pero impotentes al saber que estas manticoras no los iban a dejar ir a ayudarla por mucho que dijeran o hicieran…Estaba sola.

Ella casi de milagro pudo reaccionar de reflejo y pasar por entre sus patas, antes de que este pudiera evitarlo Fluttershy estaba corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en busca de sus amigas que le ayudaran…Pero no pudo llegar a mas de quince metros de donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash conteniendo a una de las manticoras, para la que la estaba siguiendo la atrapara y arrinconara en medio del campo. En un intento de solventar el problema de la criatura que la perseguía, uso su tan característico sentido de la bondad e intento calmarla sobando su cabeza con una de sus patas; dándole frasecitas tiernas y de gran afecto, que al principio pareciesen funcionar ya que este ser se empezaba a calmar y a bajar su cabeza en señal de consuelo, dejando ver una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro opacado por diversas heridas y cicatrices…Pero ese momento, que incluso empezó a calmar a las otras tres manticoras, acabo cuando las cuatro llevaran sus garras en modo de reacción a lo que sea que les estuvieran haciendo los collares que portaban; dando signos de dolor y miedo que llegaron a aterrar por segunda vez a la tímida pegaso, que al ver de nuevo a la criatura a los ojos, solo reconociendo en ellos un dolor y sufrimiento que llego a afectarle a ella, soltando un segundo grito de horror antes de que la criatura la azotara con el dorso de su inmensa pata y tirándola un poco mas cerca de Rainbow, pero no lo suficiente como para que esta la ayudase.

Las demás también se vieron afectadas del mismo modo, atacando de forma más tortuosa y agresiva que antes, mientras tanto la criatura que perseguía a la inocente pegaso se iba acercando poco a poco, paso a paso, extendiendo su garra cerrada y soltando lo que parecían ser cuatro afiladas dagas nacientes de su palma.

Aunque esta ocasión pareciese muy parecida a una ya vivida por la tímida yegua, esta tenida una diferencia crucial con la anterior…Él no se iba a detener ni tampoco podía sentir pena o lastima por tan pobre criatura e iría con esa garra por un solo objetivo…

Fluttershy estaba tirada, no inconsciente pero si incapaz de poder pararse y seguir huyendo…Estaba congelada por el miedo, no solo de ella, sino por el miedo que vio a través de los ojos de la bestia lo cual la dejaba como la presa más fácil de todas. Rainbow, Applejack e incluso Thunder se veían impotentes e inútiles ante tal acto sanguinario que estaban a punto de presenciar, resignándose a no poder mirar la escena con un dolor en sus pechos, a excepción de Rainbow quien intentaba de forma desesperada poder llegar con su amiga antes del trágico final, impedida por la bestia que la retenía…Pero era tarde…El zarpazo se veía venir como si se tratase de una guillotina lista para cortarle el cuello a su condenado…

No había forma que Rainbow pudiera hacer algo, resignándose también a ocultar su vista de lo que iba a pasar…

No existía esperanza en este mundo que la ayudase…Pero de otro quizás si…

De una colina con una frondosa vegetación sobre ella, que incluían una inmenso bosque lleno de arboles, Rainbow pudo percatarse por el rabillo del ojo, antes de cerrarlos por instinto, una sombra que venia bajando a gran velocidad, pero que en su momento no le presto mayor atención, la cual se dirigía justo al encuentro de Fluttershy y la garra de la manticora, que estaba a punto de alcanzarla…Hubo un grito, un salpicar, y un bulto volando por sobre la tierra, soltando gotas de sangre por su recorrido, gracias al impulso del zarpazo.

Rainbow pudo sentir, por sobre su pelaje color cian, el salpicar de un liquido tibio el cual no tenia el valor de ver pero que se digno a abrir sus ojos y contrastar su miedo…

…_**Era sangre…**_


	10. Las Sombras De Otro Mundo

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 10: Las Sombras De Otro Mundo_

"_La vida…La vida puede ser caprichosa, mezquina e insolente con uno…Otras veces beneficiosa, solemne e irresistible para otros, pero todos estamos atados a ella de una forma u otra, como un fiel sabueso unido a su anciano amo ciego, que aunque el no vidente no pueda discernir por medio sus ojos el mundo que lo rodea pero teniendo claro el camino por el cual seguir, su fiel compañero lo seguirá aun mas ciego que él con la esperanza de que su amo sepa el camino que tiene hecho para él…_

_Todos estamos atados por la misma soga que el perro al ciego, solo que nosotros no la sentimos ni sabemos que la portamos hasta nuestro últimos alientos donde reflexionamos por primera y santa vez sobre esa invisible cuerda que nos va guiando a ciegas por los estrechos y cambiantes caminos que nosotros llamamos 'Vida'…Pero que pasaría si esa soga se cortase y los hilos del destino, de la muerte y la vida, del equilibrio…Y el caos se desatasen libres pero sin rumbo alguno por sobre la tierra que todo ser aspira a tocar._

_Como la sangre que corre por nuestras venas y el aire que respiramos son la base de una mísera existencia a la cual solo seguimos para conocer su fin, su parada, el término de esta…Aunque esta nunca fuese a llegar. Existen cosas que uno hace, sueña o añora que provocan que los momentos de esta existencia, basadas en la ciencia biológica, tengan un significado mas allá de lo que la física pueda o pudiera descubrir, que las ciencias y las materias terrenales solo pueden hacer vista ciega al asunto e ignorar por razones sencillamente…Estúpida, dejando de lado las artes, la sencillez, la vida y la muerte como un unísono de contrastes magníficos que la vida nos permite…Solo para que en su momento culmine uno pueda decir sin vacilar…Viví…_

_Pero la vida algunas veces nos tiene un camino en blanco, un ciego sin rumbo y un sabueso listo para marchar sin guía._

_Él…Solitario de su mundo…Fuera de cualquiera, despechado de uno y otro, dará a parar en una fuerte posesión de fuerzas opuestas en las que su…'Existencia'…Sera una pieza mas de una encrucijada aun mas antigua que la mismísima fuerza celestial._

_El Comienzo de la infinidad y el término de conclusión…Esta a solo un paso…"_

En medio de sombras, de la obscuridad latente sobre las tinieblas de las pesadillas de un ente distante, se rige la forma de una criatura que inspira un aire distinto al que alguna vez haya sentido sobre las tierras en las que sus miembros habían tocado.

Su carrera continua e infinita por escapar de la pesadilla nocturna, que lo agobiaba de una forma tan atroz que las palabras quedaban vagas e insípidas por sobre las sombras que ahí se encontrasen…Pero que denotaba que aun tenia cordura por tenerlas…

Aunque esta era la pesadilla más conocida y recurrente de él…Esta se sentía distinta, no solo por la presencia del ente de extraña procedencia y aun más extraño significado, por sobre el formato usual de los demonios que lo perseguían día y noche, las cadenas que resuenan en su cabeza cada vez que cierra sus ojos y las profundas heridas que recubren a su ser corpóreo y espiritual, ya que por vez primera pudo ver un atisbo, aunque incoherente por sobre los demás ámbitos de su mente, de vida mas allá de él…Más allá de ese mundo descolorido y fuera de cualquier ley armónica sobre este.

Sin entender la razón, significado o motivo de su aparición en medio del mar inconcebible de horrores, y menos la razón de sus acciones posteriores, se dirigió con intención de escapar por alguna vez de su mundo, de su memoria, de si mismo…De un momento de flaqueza.

Pasando por sobre una inimaginable cantidad de visiones incoherentes, colores segadores y una figura conocida…Una figura que pensó nunca mas volver a ver en su vida, que lo enfrento en distintas ocasiones, restregándole por encima de él la falsa superioridad frente a este, termino cayendo de bruces por sobre un terreno llano, cubierto por una fina capa de la alfombra verdosa de la inconcebible naturaleza.

-"…Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?..."-Se dijo a si mismo fuera de cualquier entendimiento y expresando una clara mueca de desorden conceptual sobre el mundo que lo rodease en ese momento.

Arrastrándose por el verde suelo en busca de alguna ayuda, ya que pareciese que su cuerpo no respondía como debiese, impidiéndole moverlo con libertad, como si estuviera acalambrado pero sin ningún dolor. Pero la ayuda que hubiese querido jamás llego y disponiendo solo con sus adormilados brazos pudo llegar casi por milagro a una superficie de irregular forma y con un aroma bastante sutil pero perceptible, del cual se afirmo para poder ponerse de pie.

Luego de dos o tres intentos fallidos, en los que sus piernas no podían soportar el solo peso de su cuerpo, pudo ponerse de pie, a duras penas, y mantener el equilibrio por un par de segundos antes de poder soltarse e ir caminado solo.

No paso mucho para que se percatara de que su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecto estado y vislumbrar que aun llevaba puesto lo que tenía al momento antes de haber cerrado sus ojos, vencidos por el sueño, que eran una camisa azul cuadrille, unos pantalones de jean azules, bastante gastados, y unas botas de trabajo, punta de fierro.

Luego de un instante de reflexión, se apoyó de nuevo en la superficie que fue de gran ayuda hace unos instantes, para notar algo en ella-"Espera… ¿Qué es esto?...Un… ¿Un árbol?"-Empezando a visualizar con mayor frialdad el entorno del cual se sentía desconcertado y descolocado, para por fin darse una idea de que estaba en una especie de bosque.

-"(¿Cómo se supone que termine parando aquí?)"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras le venia un fuerte dolor de cabeza al cual solo amortiguo con una palmada en la frente-"(...Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que volvía de la construcción y…Que caí rendido sobre esa cama)"-Intentado lograr algún resultado, se fue planteando todo lo que había hecho antes de terminar tan extraño lugar.

Después de unos minutos de intensa reflexión, sin lograr mayores frutos, se dispuso a rondar por las planicies en busca de algo que lo guiara de vuelta o decir donde estaba. Pero no alcanzando a dar ni diez pasos cuando pudo escuchar una voz que gritaba algo seguido del estruendoso y desgarrador sonido de metal quebrándose, cosa que hizo nacer en el un vuelco a viejas memorias, provocando un casi instantáneo movimiento de resguardo, bajando la cabeza y poniéndose a cubierto por detrás del árbol, que anteriormente ya le había ayudado a levantarse.

Sin mayor aviso, se dispuso, a sabiendas de que podría ser en extremo peligroso, a seguir el sonido yendo en cuclillas sin asomar la cabeza a la espera de cualquier cosa…Cualquier cosa excepto lo que pudo discernir al llegar al borde por donde terminaba el camino llano del aquel espeso bosque terminado en un barranco de poca altura.

Tras unos matorrales que le sirvieron de escondite vio algo que en cualquier caso podía considerarse una de las cosas más ridículas y extrañas que se podrían ver en la tierra…

-"Que…Que… ¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas y que hacen esos caballos ahí?"-Reiterándose la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras veía asombrado, como unas criaturas con forma de león con alas acorralaban a tres de esos pequeños caballos, mientras dos, que portaban algo parecido a armaduras, yacían aparentemente muertos tras otros dos, quien uno al igual que los que estaban tirados portaba una extraña coraza.

Su visión quedo desgarrada al ver, un poco mas lejos de donde estaban esas criaturas, un as de luces, parecidas a un espectáculo de año nuevo, que surgían en la base de una gigantesca estructura, casi invisible por sus tonos tan obscuros que se difuminaban con la noche, dejando en un espasmo total y una intriga que no dejaba de consumirlo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí? ¡Primero caigo, quien sabe como, en un bosque, de quien sabe donde, y luego me encuentro en medio de la nada con una especie de juego de luces y extraños animales!"-Intentando responderse a si mismo, cosa que tampoco dio muchos resultados-"Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estarán el que sea que halla gritado hace un momento?"-Buscando con la mirada a alguien de quien podrían haber provenido los gritos que antes había escuchado.

Mirando de un lado a otro y solo viendo esas extrañas criaturas, pensó por un momento que ya estaba perdiendo la cordura después de tanto tiempo, logro divisar a una de las monstruosas criaturas, mitad león; mitad murciélago, se dirigía cerca de donde se encontraba, intentando encontrar algo por medio de su nariz, en ese momento le paso un escalofrió por la espalda pensando que a quien buscaba con tanto entusiasmo era a él.

Pero los miedos se disiparon cuando este se fue alejando poco a poco, en dirección a unas rocas envueltas en una vegetación bastante espesa. Lo tenia fijo con la mirada expectante, cuando esta criatura aterrizo por alrededor del pedregoso entorno, poniéndose en cuatro patas y estrujando cada pizca de aire y aromas que de ahí emanasen, como buscando un aroma en particular, para luego ponerse en marcha, rodeando la roca en plano de una certera emboscada.

Al estar mas tranquilo, intento reanudar su búsqueda de quien sea que haya vociferado antes. Pero su atención fue desviada al momento que escucho un grito…Un devastador grito que calo profundo en su ser…Un lamento que extendió una herida ya antes abierta pero no cerrada…La sinfonía de la desesperación, el llamado del miedo, el sonido del horror…Preludio de la tragedia…

De inmediato empezó con la búsqueda desesperada de quien sea quien haya lanzado tal tormento al aire y la sorpresa no fue menor cuando su mirada quedo posada nuevamente en el ser, que casi le había provocado un pre infartó anteriormente, estaba acosando a una criaturita que no le alcanzaba ni a las rodillas a tal monstruosidad.

La criaturita cuadrúpeda, de tono amarillo en casi todo su cuerpo y una melena rosa pálida de gran envergadura, se encontraba acorralada frente al inevitable final que se veía venir.

Casi por instinto, empezó a apretar un pequeño collar con una figurilla tallada en madera que tenia atada al cuello, rememorando un sentimiento pasado y que en ese momento estaba padeciendo…Impotencia.

Pero sin mayor aviso, empezó a escuchar un sin fin de voces gritando una diversidad de cosas distintas a las que solo se pudo destacar una en particular que se repetía…Fluttershy…

-"(¿Qué se su pone que se significa eso?...)"-Se quedo pensando por un momento pero en cuanto volvió su vista a la criatura de antes se percato que esta había podido, de alguna forma, escaparse de su cazador e iba en una carrera desesperada por el resto de su manada…Pero fue acorralada de nuevo por aquella monstruosidad, solo que esta vez parecía que la escena cambiaba, ya que la criaturita empezó a acariciar de manera demasiado tierna a la bestia que tenia en frente…Y lo mas extraño era que pareciese funcionar, ya que esta se empezaba a notar mas calmada y sumisa de lo que estaba antes.

Por un instante, creyó que esto solo podía mejorar…Pero su equivocación fue tal que llego a sentir el tremendo golpe que le propino esa bestia a la criaturita, luego de que su collar se iluminase ante sus ojos por un breve instante, dejándola tirada unos cuantos metros de ahí, inconsciente.

Por muy raro que le pareciese, sentía un enorme pesar al ver tal escena y eso que él ya a tenido que presenciar, muy a su pesar, miles de escenas parecidas con anterioridad, solo que esta vez era distinto a aquellas anteriores o mas bien igual a una que tenia remarcada en su memoria y por la que dentro de él empezaba a renacer un viejo sentimiento ya olvidado.

-"(¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué me esta pasando?...Es solo un estúpido caballo… ¿Por qué e de importarme lo que le pase?...)"-Pensaba a sus adentros, mientras la criatura monstruosa se iba acercando poco a poco a su suculenta victima y sus sentimientos propios se iban sumando dentro de él-"(Solo déjala, maldita sea…Es el sentido natural de las cosas, unas viven…Y otras mueren…¿Por qué debería arriesgar mi vida por una guerra que no es la mía?)"-Seguía en su debate personal mientras que el mundo pareciese ir más lento de lo usual.

Su mente estaba divagando, retornando y doblegándolo en un recuerdo pasado que lo hacia sufrir a diario…Una escena de un niño llorando, una mano con sangre y el sonido de un estruendo definitivo…Luego vio a la criatura y, en vez de ella, solo veía a un ser indefenso contrastado con una presencia maldita y desgarradora…

-"(No…No voy a permitir que pase de nuevo…No, mientras pueda evitarlo… ¡No, mientras aun este vivo!... ¡NO, MIENTRAS EVITE MAS MUERTES!)"-Se decía a si mismo, mientras se volvía el tiempo a como estaba, poniéndose de pie y simplemente diciendo una ultima cosa-"…Al diablo… ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO ESTO!"-Para enseguida bajar a toda velocidad el barranco que tenía frente a él y que terminaba justo en el encuentro de aquellas dos entidades dispares.

Apenas a un metro y medio de distancia, se arrojó con todo su cuerpo en dirección a la criaturita, amarrándola entre sus brazos mientras recibía el feroz azote de las garras de aquella criatura, produciéndole tres tajos profundos en parte de su costado derecho y su espalda, llegando a lanzarlo cerca de tres o cuatro metros en el aire.

En ese momento él no pudo sentir nada, gracias a la adrenalina y a su "Acostumbrado" cuerpo, pudiendo poder pararse, aun con el indefenso animal aferrado entre sus brazos, y huir del lugar.

Pero su escapatoria no se pudo concretar, ya que apenas a unos diez metros en los que alcanzo a corre, la criatura alzo vuelo y los atajo cayendo en picada a unos cinco metros mas adelante, cortándole el camino.

A sabiendas de que no habría mayor caso en intentar escapar de nuevo, ya que esas molestas alas le daban una clara ventaja por sobre sus piernas, se dispuso a dejar a la inconsciente criatura en un montón de hierbas que acomodo haciendo una especie de cama improvisada, acariciando la cabeza de esta para que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible.

-"Ya has pasado por mucho…Descansa"-Dijo este mientras de un costado tomaba un gran pedrusco que sobresalía del montón de hierva y lo oculto tras su espalda.

De inmediato se fue alejando poco a poco, siempre mirando fijamente a aquella criatura cazadora y dispuesta a matar.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos, el león alado se reincorporo y fue, dando pasos furtivos casi inaudibles, hacia la pequeña e inofensiva equina, dejando de lado la presencia del otro ente que la rescato.

-"¡No te enseño tu papá, que nunca hay que darle la espalda a la gente…!"-Diciendo esto mientras alzaba el pedrusco por sobre su cabeza, preparando un tiro certero y poderoso-"… ¡Porque la gente puede ser muy traicionera!"-Culminando su frase, arrojo el pedrusco hacia la criatura, el cual se deshizo en minúsculas partículas de polvo al estrellarse de lleno en la cara de la bestia dejándola terriblemente aturdida e iracunda.

Casi como una reacción de instinto, por el fuerte golpe que le propino, el león alado olvido por completo a su presa y se enfoco totalmente en el ser bípedo. Alzando vuelo, unos diez a doce metros por sobre el suelo, se puso en posición de ataque y se lanzo en picada, al igual que lo hace un halcón mientras caza a un conejo en la pradera, montando una de sus garras frente de su cuerpo, expandiendo las filosas guadañas que ahí tenía.

El sujeto no se movió ni un paso, en vez, se afirmo todo lo posible en el suelo con sus piernas, preparándose para recibir el impacto. Al momento en que la bestia estuvo a meno de un metro de distancia, junto con la impresión de un ataque seguro y certero, el ser bípedo estiro sus brazo, justo al agarre de la muñeca y el antebrazo de la criatura, apoyándolos sobre so hombro, dando una media vuelta y arrojando a la bestia por sobre su cabeza, haciéndola chocar brutalmente contra el suelo, provocando que unas cuantas rocas que estaban justo en el área de impacto se volvieran solo unas minúsculas motas de polvo.

Aunque la táctica había funcionado, y la criatura neutralizada por el momento, este movimiento hizo que el sujeto también callera junto a esta, haciéndole recordar la fea herida que tenia a un costado. Al no tener ninguna clase de equipo medico o lo que sea a la mano, entre retorcijones de dolor, tuvo que levantarse lo más rápido que pudo para poder quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta encima. Luego de darle unas pocas vueltas, para que pudiera absorber y contener la mayor cantidad de sangre en lo posible, la ato por alrededor de su costado y espalda, cubriendo toda el área lacerada.

Pero la pesadilla aun estaba a mucho tiempo de terminar, ya que al momento en que las demás bestias se percataron de lo que le había sucedido a uno de los suyos, dos de estas, la que retenía a una equina de un extraño tono azulad y una de las que se enfrenta con el que tenia una extraña coraza, se dirigieron al encuentro del ser bípedo, una alzando vuelo, mientras la otra iba en una carrera feroz.

No se demoro mucho en percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, repitiéndose para si mismo una y otra vez "¿Cómo fue que termine metido en esto?", al escuchar el rugido de ambas bestias y quedando acorralado como estaba no había mucho que hacer, mas que elegir el menor de los males. Tomando en cuenta que si volvía a hacer la misma llave de nuevo con la que venia en picada, la que estaba corriendo lo acabaría al instante, decidió que o mejor que podría hacer seria ir en contar de a que venia corriendo y esquivarla al ultimo momento…Que mala decisión fue esa.

Al momento en que intento ir a su misma velocidad y saltar por sobre su lomo, esta se le adelanto girando su cuerpo por su mismo eje, lanzándole un devastador latigazo con su cola y lanzándolo hacia la misma dirección en la que estaba mirando el sujeto, solo que esta vez era por impulso del feroz ataque recibido.

Quedo por momentos severamente aturdido pero aun así pudo cerciorarse de que las criaturas que lo perseguían habían parado justo por donde estaba la otra que había neutralizado por el momento, esto le dio tiempo suficiente como para poder recuperar el equilibrio y percatarse de un alboroto que sucedía un poco mas allá de donde estaba. Eran ese extraño caballo acorazado que se veía muy atareado en buscar algo detrás de una de las criaturas que se lo impedía.

Al ver mejor el lugar, pudo notar un ligero, casi imperceptible, brillo en el suelo, reflejo de las luces que estaban un poco mas lejos, a lo que pudo discernir una especie de hoja metálica en el suelo…Era lo que necesitaba…

Hizo una fugaz mirada a las bestias que lo habían atacado antes, y figurándose que seguirían ahí a la espera de que su compañero se despertase o lo que sea que estuvieran esperando, aprovecho y salió corriendo a en busca del artilugio que buscaba. Tomando en cuenta que tres de ellas estaban ocupadas en otros asuntos y una estaba distraída por el equino acorzado, solo tenia que ser lo mas rápido posible y alcanzar el lugar de donde se origino ese brillo.

En cuanto la bestia aturdida se despertó, junto a sus dos compañeros, se fijaron que el ser bípedo se había esfumado, para luego de buscarlo con la mirada, pudieron divisarlo que se iba corriendo por lo que lo tuvieron que ir a cazar nuevamente.

-"(Solo…Un…Poco…Mas…)"-Se repetía para si mismo, una y otra vez mientras que con su mano apretaba los horribles tajos que tenia a un costado evitando que la camisa se resbalara.

Cuando estuvo a menos de cinco metros de su objetivo, fue golpeado por la espalda por una mas de estas criaturas, la más rápida al parecer ya que lo alcanzo desde donde se encontraba la inconsciente, usando su cuerpo como si fuera una mole imparable.

De nuevo, el sujeto voló por los aires, cada vez más débil y herido pero sin cesar en sus convicciones. Pero incluso el golpe fue beneficioso, ya que por este pudo llegar a su objetivo, casi cayendo sobre este.

En tanto, las demás bestias se estaban agrupando (Solo tres de ellas, ya que una se encontraba reteniendo a los demás equinos) frente al sujeto, que de apoco se iba levantando.

Soltando una risilla sarcástica y pensando para sus adentros…-"(¿Por qué será que siempre me termino metiendo en estos problemas?...Aunque si lo pienso bien…Nah…Creo que e estado en peores)"-Mientras las criaturas lo iban rodeando de a poco-"(Espero que estés orgulloso abuelo…Por fin parece que podre seguir tus enseñanzas al pie de la letra…)"-Pensando esto con un poco mas de seriedad, pero sin perder esa sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro.

El sujeto se levanto un poco tambaleante por el fuerte porrazo pero que ahora tenía un semblante distinto en su rostro. Casi por instinto, en cuanto miro a una de esas bestias, esta se sintió extrañamente intimidada como hace mucho no sentía.

Esto hizo entrar en furia a otra que se encontraba al lado de la primera, por lo que se acercó al bípedo, solo que esta vez con la intención de sumarle todo el miedo posible antes de acabarlo…Nunca logro su objetivo.

La bestia se poso justo en frente de él, mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras y apoyado un poco por el aleteo de sus alas, se irguió junto a un rugido amenazador mientras levantaba por sobre su cabeza su pata derecha, mostrando cuatro guadañas que eran sus garras, para luego azotarla en contra de él.

En un rápido movimiento, usando su pierna derecha como eje, el sujeto esquivo el feroz ataque dando un pequeño giro sin moverse de su lugar para luego mostrar un objeto afilado por detrás de su espalda. Como la garra del monstruo quedo encajada entre la piedra que había debajo de ellos, por lo que no pudo sacarla a tiempo, ya que él al coger el arma en posición de combate, la puso casi a ras de tierra justo frente a donde la bestia tenia encajada su garra.

Lanzando primero un grito, que parecía mas bien un rugido, imprimió un fuertísimo sablazo a la bestia, que paso por encima del dorso de la garra, pasando por todo el antebrazo y saltándose una parte para terminar en un tajo en el hombro. Esto hizo que la criatura lanzara su cuerpo hacia atrás, logrando zafar su garra de las piedras.

En ese momento, él pudo escuchar lo que parecían ser balbuceos de alguna parte, pero que no les presto mayor atención, ya que de inmediato pudo ver de nuevo aquel brillo de antes en el cuello de la criatura mientras esta se retorcía.

-"(¿Qué se supone que significa esto?... ¿Es eso un…Collar?)"-Se percataba de aquel minúsculo detalle, mientras se formulaba una teoría de que eran esas cosas-"(Si no mal recuerdo…Mientras una de estas bestias estaba cazando a la otra…Y esta se detuvo, este mismo brillo apareció y se volvió mas violenta… ¿Quizás sea una especie de correa eléctrica o algo así?...Quizás sea mejor quitársela, así puede que se calme)"-Decidiendo lo que aria, alzo por sobre su cabeza el arma resquebrajada y la apunto al cuello de su victima, en busca de cortarle esa cosa.

Pero cuando estaba lanzando el ataque, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz que le gritaba algo que no alcanzo a terminar, mientras que el sujeto, al contactar el arma en contra del collar, sintió una sensación que paso por todo su cuerpo, pero que logro asimilar con suma facilidad.

Mientras que del collar, este salió disparado del cuello de la criatura, impactando con unas rocas recubiertas de una frondosa maleza. Del área se pudo notar como el collar, que parecía hecho de un metal muy extraño, se volvía un líquido espumoso y viscoso que consumía poco a poco toda la vegetación que rondaba por la piedra, hasta desaparecer junto a esta.

Después de eso, el sujeto volvió a caer en cuenta del estado en que se encontraba, sujetándose con fuerza el área lacerada, mientras observaba detenidamente la cara de la criatura en la que pudo ver claramente lo que parecía una…¿sonrisa?

-"(Parece que le atine con la suposición…)"-Pensando esto, mientras sentía un extraño dolor recubriendo todo su cuerpo-"(…Pero esta maldita sensación de donde vino, estoy seguro que no era electricidad, pero… ¿Qué era?)"-Seguía con sus pensamientos, que fueron cortados cuando una de las bestias se dispuso a atacarlo, solo que esta ves él lo pudo prever, saltando de encima de la barriga de la criatura, ahora ya inofensiva, y cayendo al suelo para recibir nuevamente otro ataque, solo que esta vez provino de una cola acorazada de estas criaturas.

Casi sin tiempo, tuvo que detener la mayoría de los ataques directos bloqueándolos con el sable roto, y esquivando otros tantos que eran sencillamente demasiado poderosos como para que pudiera resistir el arma.

Así estuvo durante unos dos minutos, que aunque no parezcan mucho era bastante tiempo como para que cualquiera se cansase en el estado en que él se encontraba, para que luego se escuchara otro sonido estruendoso, solo que este parecía mas bien una explosión por sobre cualquier otra referencia posible, que distrajo por un momento, seguido de un has de luz que apenas vio cuando lo impacto por la espalda.

Esto ultimo lo dejo totalmente desorbitado pero que luego cambio a un extraño sentimiento dentro de él…No se sabría decir como era, pero era algo como una sensación poderosa, una energía extraña que lo embullo por un instante y por el cual pudo ver algo totalmente fuera de lo que antes allá visto.

Veía claramente como la bestia lo estuvo atacando durante todo este tiempo y luego vio como sus golpes se hacían cada vez más obvios y sencillos de esquivar, bloquear y devolver.

Vio incluso el momento en que tenia que encajar la espada al corazón de la bestia.

Vio como esta terminaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Y, finalmente, pudo ver…Que nada de eso había pasado aun.

No sabia que había pasado, pero todo lo que vio se replico en la realidad. Los golpes y azotazos de la bestia eran simples movimientos calculables y sin mayor complejidad, cada uno más fácil de esquivar que el anterior…Pero…Cuando llego a la parte en que vio la flaqueza de su defensa y pudiendo encajar la espada en ese hueco…No pudo hacerlo.

En vez de eso, esquivo el último de sus ataques y, gracias a su habilidad natural para esperar oportunidades, pudo llegar a donde estaba el collar y repitió el mismo movimiento que con el anterior, pasando exactamente lo mismo con el collar y la expresión de la bestia, la cual se desmayo al momento del impacto.

En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a afrontar a las dos bestias que quedaban…Pero algo paso y los collares de estos se iluminaron intensamente, junto a un zumbar de lamentos que se escucho por toda la planicie, para que luego ir corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban antes el espectáculo de luces, sin siquiera prestar atención a él o a los otras bestias que yacían tiradas en el suelo.

En un intento en vano de seguirlas, sintió de nuevo el calambre de su cuerpo seguido de una inmediata perdida de fuerzas, por las que ni pudo sostener por más tiempo la resquebrajada espada y soltándola mientras sus manos dejaban de responderle como debían.

Pudo ver como las criaturas se juntaban en el nacimiento de aquella gigantesca estructura, para luego desaparecer de la nada dejando entre medio de unas nubes grises/violetas una entidad cuadrúpeda, parecida a las demás que ya había visto, solo que esta lo miro con una extraña mirada en sus ojos para luego decir una incoherencia de la mas grande para él en ese momento…

-"El proyecto Harmony esta a punto de comenzar y tu aun eres un fruto verde del árbol de la existencia…Intenta vivir todo lo que puedas y aprende todo lo que quieras, pero nunca olvides que tu y nosotros y él estaremos siempre aquí…Orden…"-

…Para luego desaparecer en medio de una de esas nubes grises/violeta por las que habían desaparecido antes las demás bestias.

Sin entender bien a que vino eso, pudo sentir algo dentro de él que le decía que pudo hacer algo bueno en ese momento, para seguido mirar que los equinos que antes había visto, se estaban reuniendo frente a él, a lo que solo pudo responder con un sonrisilla antes de perder la consciencia y caer por completo al suelo…

"_Las venas de la vida están formadas por los distintos individuos que ahí las habitan…Existen las que protegen el entorno y el lugar en que se mueven esos individuos, buscando que la estabilidad que hay entre ellos siempre se mantenga…Existen los que las cambian la forma normal de esos individuos, que incluso cambian el flujo de su ser mismo, con la necesidad de encajar en un espacio en el ya nadie encaja._

_Entre un flujo y otro siempre existe la confrontación infinita y constante…_

_Por la razón o la fuerza…El débil y el fuerte…La vida y la muerte._

_Son la existencia de como funciona la realidad, de como se arman las ramificaciones de la existencia…Pero…Aun siendo un sistema naturalmente perfecto, este puede ser cambiado y reformado si el que se lo propone sabe como funcionan estas ramas._

_El tiempo es el mayor aliado para el que sabe ocuparlo…O simplemente para el que no sabe como detenerlo."_


	11. Misterios Lección 1

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 11: Misterios…Lección 1_

"_Tiempo…El tiempo es relativo, dicen algunos. Que es constante y eterno, dicen otros…Tiempo es solo un nombre, una denominación de lo que nosotros hacemos mientras aun respiramos, de lo que nos ofrece el mundo, la realidad, y por la cual medimos, solo para decir…Que no lo tengo…_

_Minúscula es la ventanilla por donde uno ve el mundo, un sinfín de vueltas y retoques que al final uno ni sabe por que los hace…Solo las hace por definición de…Tiempo._

_Tiempo…Es solo sentir como pasa algo frente a ti y no saber que es, pero que al mismo tiempo creemos lo contrario._

_En cuanto el mundo deje de girar y las manecillas dejen de moverse, cuando la gente se dé cuenta que aun esta ahí y siempre lo va a estar, cuando la muerte se retire a unas vacaciones eternas y la mano de la vida deje de ser condescendiente con nosotros. Recién ahí uno puede decir que perdió el tiempo, ya que este solo sigue y sigue mientras uno piensa que lo va perdiendo, este simplemente le da mas y mas para que tenga de sobra y nunca falte…El tiempo es solo relativo si uno lo quiere así, al igual que si uno lo quiere constante, ya que como sea este seguirá y seguirá dándole a todos su tiempo determinado y ahí uno sabrá cuando es que hay que decir que alguna vez…Lo perdió…"_

Penumbras…Noches obscuras y sosegadas… ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?... ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la sombra de aquel desgraciado no para de acosarme?

Ese…Ese día…Ese día que me abrió los ojos…Pero a un precio que nadie tuvo que haber pagado…

Una escena que se viene repitiendo desde hace mucho…

Las sombras…Una tras otra…Nunca acaban…Nunca cesan…

En medio de un mar de arenas interminables, ruidos incontables e incesantes, muros y suelos ahogados por aquel liquido de infame reputación pero indispensable para la vida.

-"¡Deja eso ahí hombre, es solo un estorbo!"- Gritaba un sujeto de avanzada edad, con facciones endurecidas, gastadas por los años y unos ojos tan fríos como la tundra más helada del rincón más inhóspito del mundo.

-"…Co… ¿Cómo puede decir eso?…Es-Es solo una indefensa criatura…No tiene nada que ver…"-Le replicaba una voz titubeante y débil por sobre la del otro hombre que lo tenia sobrepasado.

-"¡Pues acabemos con su patético sufrimiento!"-Expreso, claramente enfurecido por el actuar de él, mientras alzaba con su mano un artefacto metálico de forma brusca e irascible frente a la criatura que tenia entre brazos…

Se vio como de esta salía un fuertísimo destello junto a un ruido ensordecedor…

**Hora desconocido. Lugar Desconocido…**

En medio de una habitación cerrada, con únicamente dos puertas y una ventanilla en dirección al exterior, se estaba empezando a despertar una extrañada criatura sin saber aun que ocurría alrededor de él…

-"…Mi cabeza… ¿Qué me habré tomado anoche que soñé tan raro?"-Decía este mientras agitaba un poco la cabeza para despejarse un poco las ideas-"Por lo menos fue un poco mas tranquilo que los habituales "-Dijo este mientas soltaba un ligera risa mientras abría lentamente sus ojos…

En cuanto pudo abrirlos se percato de algo un tanto…"Inusual" para él…Sus brazos como sus piernas y su torso estaban atados a una cama, por demás decir mucho mas cómoda a la de su apartamento, por unas firmes correas que parecían no soltarse con nada. Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba de inmediato intento librar alguna de sus extremidades para luego escapar de aquella situación tan extraña.

Después de unos minutos de agobiante lucha en contra de sus firmes ataduras, las cuales no cedían bajo ningún intento de su parte, se resigno a esperar lo que sea que le fuese a pasar en esta ocasión.

De la nada empezó a escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas muy extrañas. Casi por instinto miro a la dirección por donde provenían aquellos pasos, los cuales lo llevaron hasta un oscuro rincón de la habitación por donde no llegaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de la escaza luz que entraba por la ventanilla a esa habitación.

-"… ¿Quién eres?"-Dijo este aun sin poder ver con claridad a su acompañante-"Sea lo que sea que este pasando, te pido por favor que me sueltes, en serio que no me siento muy cómodo que digamos"-Replico este con un tono un poco sarcástico mientras intentaba vislumbrar bien a su "Salvador", el cual aun seguía sin decir nada.

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, el ser tras el siniestro manto de las sombras empezó a hablar…

-"¿Sabes acaso donde estas?"-Dijo aquel sujeto, que aun oculto tras las sombras, del cual pudo reconocer vagamente el timbre de voz.

-"Pues creo que no, si te soy sincero"-Dijo él, aun intentando zafarse de las correas, sin mirar directamente a su interlocutor-"…Aunque, si fueras tan amable, podrías ayudarme aquí y después me cuentas"-Replico mientras buscaba con la mirada, que era lo único que tenia libre en ese momento, a su acompañante en las sombras, al cual pareciese haber desaparecido.

-"Podríamos ayudarte, pero seria una intervención innecesaria a los acontecimientos de un futuro cercano"-Dijo aquel extraño mientras apareció de la mismísima nada en otro extremo de esta.

-"¿De que se supone que estamos hablando? Parece ser que no estamos hablando de lo mismo, en ese caso ayúdame o solo vete de aquí antes que alguien entre"-Diciendo esto ultimo ya bastante molesto de la presencia de ese ente extraño.

-"¿Y a donde supones ir dentro de las tierras de Ecuestria si es que llegásemos a liberarte?"-Culmino el sujeto mientras se iba acercando mas a él, saliendo de la penumbra.

-"Pues, hay me las arreglare en…Espera… ¿Ecuestria?... ¿Donde se supone?…"-Cortándose en esta ultima parte al voltear y finalmente ver a su acompañante el cual le sorprendió su real forma.

Estando cara a cara, ninguno soltó ni la más mínima respiración, provocando un silencio sepulcral en la sala que solo fue roto al momento en que él, aun atónito por tal cosa frente suyo, se dispuso a hablar.

-"…Creo…Creo que ahora ya perdí la razón… ¿O no?"-Dijo este a la espera de la reacción de la criatura frente a él.

-"Podríamos decir que así es…Pero seria una fea mentira"-Diciendo esto con un tono evidente de burla mientras que con su pata presionaba unos vendajes atados al costado de él, provocándole un alarido de dolor a este-"Espero que con esto te quede claro que no estas ni soñando ni tampoco estas perdiendo la razón, como según tu planteas"-Culmino este, mientras alejaba su pata de la herida.

-"Entonces, si esto es real (Hasta donde parece serlo) que diablos se supone que eres tu y que hago yo atado aquí"-Dijo él de forma desafiante, aun con la clara desventaja que tenia, a lo cual solo recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha de parte del otro sujeto que luego continuo diciendo.

-"Para empezar, un poco mas de respeto amigo mio, que nosotros estamos surcando los mismos rumbos del tiempo, los cuales estamos íntimamente relacionados"-Callándose un momento mientras recuperaba su postura e iba alejándose un poco de la cama-"Además, creo que nosotros aun estamos a tiempo de cambiar las reglas por aquí…Pero nos intriga el saber que ocurrirá con ustedes…"-Mirando con profundidad a él, mientras este parecía no poder despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos difuminados y sin pupilas, que parecían llevarlo a algún lado sin siquiera moverse.

Pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, como si una parte de él lo estuviera jalando para quedarse ahí, algo que era no un fuego…Pero que ardía fieramente dentro de él. No paso mucho para que aquella extraña criatura empezara a tener unas ligeras convulsiones para luego reincorporarse.

-"…Vaya…Parece que no fue por nada que te escogimos…En todo caso te adelantare un poco de información, para que no andes muy a ciegas por este mundo"-Culmino este mientras se sentaba en lo que parecía ser un banquillo que de la nada pareciese haber sido arrastrado hasta ahí.

-"En estos momentos te encuentras en un mundo distinto, lleno de una gran diversidad de seres y ambientes…Un lugar llamado Ecuestria…Un mundo claramente alejado de lo que es el tuyo…Y hablo de tu mundo personal…"-Soltando una pequeña sonrisa al final, lo cual provoco una mirada de desprecio de parte del sujeto atado-"Para responder a una pregunta que me hiciste hace poco, podríamos decir que en estos momentos puedes conocer a esta especie como "**Ponis"**, aunque hay ciertas variantes dentro de esta misma"-Callando por un segundo mientras extendía su pata hasta su cabeza e indicaba una protuberancia saliendo de ahí-"Por ejemplo, en mi caso puedes llamarme **"Unicornio"**, todos los nuestros poseen un cuerno y la capacidad innata de usar magia, aunque unos mas diestros que otros por supuesto en su uso y masificación. Una singularidad de estos es el gran intelecto que estos poseen, el cual es necesario para el control y dominio de sus habilidades mágicas, predominan en lugares como **"Canterlot"**, donde son los mas comunes"-Dijo este mientras veía como su auditor pareciese no tomarle mucho la palabra-"Creo que hará falta una mínima demostración"-Culmino este mientras que de su cuerno empezaba a emanar una singular luz que luego se empezó a vislumbrar una imagen perturbadora de un objeto metálico, con una forma que aterraría a quien supiese de su pasado.

Después de esa escena, aquel objeto se acercó a la cara de del que estaba atado, mientras este solo podía mirar con un pánico atroz este artilugio y de la cual pudo ver claramente unas iniciales a un costado…_**L.S.**_…

-"¿Ahora crees en lo que te estoy contando?"-Dijo el unicornio mientras desaparecía el artilugio en el aire como si fuese una simple nube de polvo alzada al aire, a lo que recibió un simple "Si" de parte de su incrédulo amigo.

-"Que bien…Continuemos"-Dijo mientras se aclaraba un poco su garganta-"También existen los llamados **"Pegasos"** los cuales poseen alas en sus costados de su cuerpo que les proporcionan la capacidad de volar por los aires y controlar diversos elementos del clima, como lo son el poder mover nubes, crear tornados diminutos o masivos e inclusive el poder vivir por encima de las nubes. Muchos de los de esta casta acostumbran vivir en edificaciones construidas, con y en, nubes en el cielo por lo que existe una comunidad masiva de estos llamado **"Cloudsdale"**, aunque en su debido momento hablaremos de ello…"-Dijo mientras apartaba un poco la vista y mostrando una singular sonrisa.

-"…Y lo ultimo por lo que deberías preocuparte serian los conocidos **"Terrestres"**, que aunque no posean una capacidad mágica directa como las otras dos castas, esta tienen una habilidad casi imperceptible que con el tiempo iras descubriendo, lo mas destacable de estos es la falta de los dos elementos, como las alas o los cuerno, que poseen los otros…"-Cortándose por un momento mientras cambiaba por un segundo la mueca de su cara para luego retornar a la misma expresión seria de antes.

-"No hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber, ya me estas aburriendo desde hace bastante"-Dijo el sujeto mostrando un evidente desprecio en las ultima frase.

-"En realidad no, lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo tu…"-Diciendo esto mientras se paraba de aquel banquillo que, de la misma forma en que se arrastró hasta ahí, volvía de la misma forma, para luego ir caminando tranquilamente pero sin perder contacto visual con aquel sujeto.

-"…El tiempo dictara un nuevo encuentro entre nosotros…Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, pero espero que cuando llegue ese día…Tu estés listo para ese nuevo encuentro…"- Diciendo esto mientras se posaba justo por enfrente de la ventanilla de aquella habitación obscura.

-"…La luna…Esta a lo mas alto a estas horas…Deberías verlo por lo menos una vez en tu vida desde allá arriba…No existe vista mejor que allí…"-Concluyo este mientras alzaba su pata indicando al techo de la habitación para luego difuminarse en una especie de humo violeta y gris para luego filtrarse por entre la ventanilla.

-"…Te tomare la palabra…"-Culmino, casi como un suspiro, el sujeto mientras acomodaba su cabeza a un costado resignado e intentando conciliar el sueño a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar de ahí en adelante.


	12. La Nueva Figura

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 12: La Nueva Figura…_

"_Soledad…La miseria del alma solitaria. Mirarla es solo una tortura para el que la vive como para el que no deja compartirla…_

_Dolor…Dolor es el no saber…No saber es el no comprender…Y no comprender es Dolor…_

_Todos vivimos en una soledad innata…Pero de la cual es mas sencillo librarse que cualquier cosa en la existencia._

_Una vida no puede ser doblegada ni en su peor momento pero una alma…Es una historia distinta a las demás…_

_Nunca dejes al herido…Nunca vagues ante la incrédula mirada…No dejes que tu propia sombra te domine…Aprende…Enseña…Y finalmente…Ríe._

_La soledad es natural…Pero quien se deja atrapar por ella es…Solo el comienzo…"_

Las horas fueron pasando y el astro milenario se alzaba de nuevo a su incorruptible trono, rompiendo el reinado de la hermosa sombra que recubrían las extensas tierras que hay gobernaban.

Las arenas del tiempo, imparable e inflexibles, continuaban su eterno movimiento mientras a su alrededor la existencia se valía de esta para su continuo fin…

El descanso…La noche de sueño que tanto necesitaba él, después de la intervención de aquella extraña criatura, fueron un deseo…Un gocé de tranquilidad y bienestar que tanto quería, y hace mucho que no tenia…

No paso mucho desde la imposición del sol por sobre el esplendoroso cielo para que aquel sujeto despertara y se diera cuanta que aun se encontraba en la misma circunstancia que la noche pasada y sabiendo que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, esas correas no se soltarían por nada, se resigno a esperar que cualquiera de esas criaturas, sobre las que el ser de la noche recién pasada menciono, llamadas ponis le vengan a hacer otra de esas cálidas visitas.

Pasaron dos horas en las que él, ya sin poder conciliar el sueño del cual ya no había ni pizca en él, se sumergió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos mientras examinaba bien la habitación donde se encontraba retenido. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio como esta estaba muy bien arreglada, con tapiz de encajes con flores de diversos tipos, predominantes una clase que este no conocía, franjas de colores silvestres sublimes pero que daban vida a las flores que las bordeaban, unas hermosas cortinas de color azul zafiro que colgaban de la única ventana de la habitación, las cuales parecían tener vida propia junto a los destellos de la seda de estas que se avivaban con los cálidos rayos del sol que las atravesaban y una deliciosa briza que pasaba por debajo de la ventanilla que las agitaba y daban un respiro agradable dentro de esta.

Aunque dentro de todo este ambiente solo había dos sencillos muebles, que igualmente daban un especial encaje con lo armónico del decorado, que eran un velador bastante simple pero muy bien tratado y un guardarropa mediano entre las dos únicas puertas que habían en esa habitación, de las cuales la mas grande se encontraba justo al frente de su mullida cama y la otra, mas pequeña que la primera, estaba en la pared derecha de donde estaba.

-"(Parece…Que el único que desencaja aquí…Soy yo)"-Pensó este mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue cortada de raíz en cuanto pudo escuchar, desde el otro lado de la puerta mas grande, voces y pisadas parecidas a las del poni de la noche pasada.

De inmediato, aun estando atado, se puso en posición de alerta y vigilante, a la espera de lo que sea que fuese a pasar.

No paso mucho mas de dos minutos en lo que aquellas voces y pisadas se detuvieron de súbito, dejando tras de si un silencio sepulcral junto a un sonido muy sutil de varias pisadas acercándose poco a poco a la entrada.

De a poco, entre todo ese silencio que llegaba a ser incomodo, se empezaron a escuchar unas pisadas a la lejanía que iban acercándose poco a poco. En menos de lo que se hubiera imaginado estas pisadas pararon en seco frente a aquella gran puerta, escuchando como era abierta mientras la manija estaba con una extraña luz morada rodeándola.

De un momento a otro el sujeto se veía rodeado por siete de esos ponis, los cuales tres parecían ser "Terrestres", aunque uno de ellos portaba lo que parecía ser una pesada coraza, un "Pegaso", muy colorida en comparación con los otros, y los otros dos "Unicornios", de los cuales de inmediato les lanzo una cruda mirada por su ya mala primera impresión de ellos.

-"Em… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sabes donde estas? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... ¿Sabes hablar por lo menos?"-Repetía terrestre de pelaje color anaranjado y crin amarillo, la cual esperaba alguna case de respuesta de este…Pero nada dijo.

-"¿Entiendes lo que te decimos dulzura?"-Dijo la otra unicornio, esta de pelaje blanco y crin índigo, de manera muy lenta y pausada, la cual tampoco tuvo respuesta.

-"¿Qué clase de ser eres?...Nunca había leído o visto nada parecido antes"-Dijo la unicornio de pelaje color lavanda y crin tricolor, pero recibiendo la misma respuesta que las demás.

Él simplemente se quedaba callado mientras miraba a cada uno de sus acompañantes, examinándolos de pies a cabeza percatándose de que uno de estos, el que portaba la pesada coraza, tenía a su lado colgando una larga espada junto a una especie de emblema forjado en oro junto a esta.

Pasaron los minutos y él seguía aun con su incesante silencio, mientras que a su alrededor, estos ponis daban vueltas y lanzaban una que otra pregunta ocasional a la espera de que reaccionara.

Al cabo de quince minutos de infructuoso dialogo, muchos de estos se disponían a salir, quedándose únicamente aquel terrestre de pesada coraza y otra de ese mismo tipo pero que en comparación parecía un tanto mas femenina, con un pelaje amarillo y una larga crin rojiza.

Esta última no dijo nada y solo se concentraba en revisar unos portapapeles que tenia colgando en el respaldo de la cama, cambiando unos cuantos frasquillos y una especie de suero que tenían inyectándose a él.

Tras cerca de media hora en las que ella se encargaba de esto, ese poni que no paraba de mirarlo estaba tan firme que cualquier lo podría confundir con una estatua pero se notaba que a cualquier intento de su parte, sacaría aquella espada y acabaría con el sujeto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego de pasado ese tiempo ambos salieron del cuarto, dejándolo por fin solo de nuevo.

Él no sabia si había hecho lo correcto al quedarse callado por tanto tiempo, pensó quizás que ahora lo estén confundiendo con alguna clase de animal salvaje o algo parecido…En todo caso eso le convenía.

-"(Al parecer…Estas criaturas no saben que soy yo…No saben lo que es un humano, si se aprovechar eso quizás pueda filtrarme y escapar de aquí en alguna clase de jaula fácil de abrir…Pero… ¿Qué lograría con eso?)"-Pensaba y formulaba toda su situación mientras que a su alrededor solo quedaban duda tras duda, pero casi al momento en que este lanzaba un suspiro al aire, mientras se atosigaba con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, la puerta se volvió a abrir, cosa que le indujo de nuevo su anterior postura fría e inmutable, mientras que de la puerta se veía como atravesaba lentamente una de esas pegasos, solo que esta no era como la anterior sino que parecía ya a simple vista mas temerosa ya que al entrar iba caminando ocultando su cabeza tras su larga cabellera e irguiendo un poco su espalda.

En cuanto esta llego hasta el borde derecho de su cama, se dispuso a cruzar muy tímidamente su mirada con la del sujeto, que se resistía apartándola a todo momento.

No demoro esa pegaso en desistir de sus intentos y se disponía a irse de la habitación un tanto devastada.

Al ver esto aquel sujeto lo único que le vino a la mente fue un poco de frustración combinado con pena.

-"(Siento hacer esto…Pero no tengo mas remedio…No quiero cometer mas errores)"-Pensó este mientras veía con mas detenimiento a la amarillenta pegaso alejarse y logro vislumbrar algo que lo estremeció por un momento mientras esta le daba un ultimo vistazo.

-"…Es… ¡Espera!..."-Dijo él casi gritando intentando llamar la atención de aquella criatura, la cual respondió con un pequeño salto de sorpresa y un grito ahogado, que pareció no poder escucharse fuera de ese cuarto.

Casi como si se lo hubiese sido ordenado, esa pegaso se fue acercando poco a poco a donde estaba él, muy temerosa a lo que le fuera a hacer o decir.

Tomo un poco de aire y soltó un suspiro mientras la pegaso se incorporaba al lado de él.

-"Siento haberte asustado de esta forma…No fue mi intención"-Dijo este claramente apenado por la situación.

-"No…No importa… ¿Esta todo bien?"-Dijo esta en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible pero muy tierno a la vez.

-"No pasa nada…Es solo que… ¿Creo que te e visto antes?"-Dijo este mientras miraba de reojo a la poni, la cual se veía claramente apenada por esto.

-"S-Si…Tu me salvaste…No recuerdas…Aunque si no te acuerdas no me molesta…Ahora debes estar pasando por mucho, te entiendo si no te acuerdas de eso ni nada…E-Es solo que…Bueno…"-Diciendo esto cada vez mas bajo, llegando hasta el punto en que no se le podía escuchar mas que un pequeño chillido.

-"Entonces eras tu…Me alegra de que estés bien y a salvo"-Respondió él mostrando una alegre sonrisa, de felicidad y satisfacción, que le hizo sacar un sonrojo a la pequeña pegaso.

-"Bueno…Esto-Yo-No se…"-Balbuceaba ella una tanto nerviosa y mirando para todos lados.

-"Si no fuera mucha la molestia…Podría saber su nombre querida dama"-Dijo este en broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-"…Flu-Fluter….Fluttershy"-Respondió esta un tanto mas recompuesta y calmada.

-"Fluttershy…Que lindo nombre"-Dijo este aun con esa sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro.

-"…Y…Me puedes…Me puedes decir tu nombre si no fuera mucha molestia. Aunque tampoco te sientas obligado a responder, no te pido que me lo digas si no quieres…No es por nada especial…Si no quieres…Bueno…Yo…Creo que…Bien…"-Decía esta muy tímidamente, bajando el tono de voz a cada palabra.

-"Te lo digo con gusto…Pero por favor no te rías"-Dijo este mientras tomaba un poco de aire y soltaba un ligero suspiro al igual que cambiaba su vista hacia el techo.

-"Mi nombre…Es Alexander…Alexander Frederick Henraiver Solantu…"-Concluyo este mientras volvía a mirar a Fluttershy, quien parece no haberle impresionado para nada de aquel nombre.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Fluttershy rompió ese hielo en que quedo la conversación, en lo que él se fijaba en un detalle sobresaliente de la fina puerta frente a su cama.

-"…Tienes un nombre…Un tanto difícil de decir…No tienes uno mas corto…Si no te molesta claro, pero si te molesta no digas nada…Es solo…"-Siguiendo con su tan típico balbuceo, escucho como Alexander le hacia un silbido en señal de silenció mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa mas amena.

-"Puedes decirme simplemente Alex si tu quieres"-Diciendo esto mientras alzaba la vista por encima de la cabeza de la pegaso, para luego decir en un tono mas fuerte-"¡Y ustedes también pueden hacerlo si lo prefieren!"-Haciendo que la pegaso se volteara a ver la puerta detrás suya y como esta se abría para dar paso a otras cuatro ponis.

Luego de que todas entraran con unas caras de evidente vergüenza o pena de que las hayan atrapado infraganti espiando por detrás de la puerta.

-"Así que…Si sabes hablar al parecer"-Empezó la unicornio color lavanda mientras daba unos pequeños pasos mas adelante que el resto.

-"Si…Y muy bien por demás decir"-Decía este con un semblante un tanto distante y cortante.

Tragando un poco de saliva ante la respuesta una tanto agobiante para ella-"Bueno…"-Aclarándose un poco mas la garganta-"Me presento, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, la mas fiel y dedicada estudiante de magia de la mismísima princesa Celestia"-Diciendo esto mientras daba una ligera reverencia ante esto para luego apuntar con su pesuña a la pegaso multicolor que estaba detrás suya-"Ella es Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas rápida y leal que podrías encontrar en toda Ecuestria"-Mientras esta daba una especie de pose de victoria al mencionar lo ultimo. Twilight siguió con su otra acompañante de color blanco y una muy bien tratada crin violeta-"Ella es Rarity, la mejor y mas generosa modista que se pueda conocer, es una seguidora de las mejores tendencias en moda aquí en Canterlot"-Diciendo esto mientras la homónima de ese nombre se jactaba, evidentemente, desde su interior sobre las ultimas palabras de esta.

Continuando con la presentación, seguía una poni de cabello rubio amarrado por un lazo rojo al final, pelaje anaranjado y un sombrero que encajaba a la perfección con un aire de campo que se sentía alrededor suyo-"Ella es Applejack, conocida como la mejor vaquera de todo Ponyville y la productora de las famosísimas Zap Apples"-Terminando de decir esto mientras la joven poni cruzaba sus patas derechas con sus izquierdas en una pose de orgullo.

-"…Bueno, aunque supongo que ya tuvieron que haberlo escuchado mientras espiaban por detrás de aquella puerta"-Dijo Alex, mientras les lanzaba una pequeña mirada acusadora a cada una de estas-"…Mi nombre es Alexander Frederick Henraiver Solantu…Aunque preferiría o mas bien les pediría que solo me llamaran Alex"-Culmino este mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada detrás suyo.

-"Se que nuestro primer encuentro no fue de los mas…Placentero…Pero me gustaría saber si podemos hacer algo para que te sientas mas a gusto"-Dijo Twilight mientras se iba acercando mas al lado de Fluttershy.

-"…No creo que se pueda…Pero hay una cosita que podrían hacer por mi que me relajaría bastante"-Respondió Alex ante la propuesta de sus nuevas "Amigas".

-"¿Qué es? Haremos lo posible para que tu estadía se lo mas placentera posible"-Dijo la poni color lavanda abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, resaltando unos brillos en ellos que alteraron un poco a Alex.

-"…Pues, si insisten…Libérenme…"-Dijo este muy cortante con la propuesta, directo con sus palabras y una mirada aguda.

-"…Que… ¿Qué dijiste?"-Dijo Twilight un tanto desorientada por la franqueza de este.

-"Dije… ¡Que me suelten estas malditas correas!"-Reiterando esto mientras se agitaba furiosamente en aquella cama, que se iba moviendo casi por toda la habitación por cada tirón.

Esto produjo un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación que se pudo escuchar hasta por fuera de esta, lo cual alerto a los guardias que ahí se encontraban vigilando soltando una alarma al momento.

Después de escuchar el sonido de un corno a la salida de la habitación, Alex se calmo y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción.

-"Je…Je…Je…Supongo que no faltara mucho para que él vuelva"-Dijo él mientras se acomodaba plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama.

-"¡De quien se supone que hablas! Y ¡¿Por qué ese arranque de locura?!"-Grito desesperada Rainbow Dash mientras se posaba justo por encima de Alex, ya más calmado y sin darle mayor importancia.

-"Solo espera y veras…"-Culmino este mientras de la entrada de la habitación entraba nuevamente aquel extraño terrestre con esa pesada coraza aun puesta junto a un contingente mixto de lo que parecían ser soldados y médicos tras suyo.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?!"-Grito efusivamente ese poni, mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a la cama de Alex en una posición bastante amenazante, que no impresiono mucho a él.

-"Cálmese un poco señor Thunder, usted sabe lo estresado que debe estar, sus caballeros no debieron alterarlo"-Dijo una voz bastante cálida y a la vez autoritaria a aquel tal Thunder.

-"¡No voy a calmarme! Sabia que era un error haber traído a esta criatura al palacio"-Le respondió firmemente a la poni detrás suyo, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se quitaba el casco que llevaba puesto.

Luego de este encuentro un tanto desagradable, un par de las ponis que antes estaban en la habitación empezaron una discusión con aquel sujeto, una discusión un tanto salida del tema que se trataba en ese momento pero que parecía no importarles.

Entre las cruzas de palabras que se lanzaban las dos ponis, la multicolor y la campirana, con el otro pudo escuchar claramente el último detalle que le faltaba para una debida presentación.

-"Eh…Disculpen… ¿Puedo decir algo?"-Dijo un poco apenado Alex mientras los ponis volvían su mirada a él de la pelea que acontecía frente suyo.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta el poni acorazado-"¿Qué quieres?"-Dijo de forma muy desganada por la pelea reciente.

-"Pasa que desde hace bastante tiempo que quería preguntarle algo…Capitán Light Thunder"-Dijo Alex mientras intentaba acomodarse como podía en la cama.

-"Si…Espera un momento… ¡¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?!"-Exclamo un tanto alterado Light mientras se le acercaba más.

-"Créeme, de su reciente pelea, seria poco menos que sordo para no haber escuchado por lo menos una docena de veces tu nombre…Con un par de adjetivos de más, pero eso seria aparte supongo"-Respondió Alex con una mirada un tanto perdida dentro de la habitación, a lo que Light solo tocio un par de veces al darse cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta-"Aunque lo de capitán lo supuse por ese emblema en tu costado"-Dijo este cambiando su mirada a aquel símbolo que era una especie de eclipse con una variada cantidad de franjas y estrellas grabadas en oro-"Solo tenia que compararlas con los de aquellos soldados y era fácil de suponer"-Los cuales eran igualmente la imagen de un eclipse pero con encajes de menor calidad y cantidad forjadas en lo que parecía ser bronce o cobre.

-"Pero eso no era lo que quería tratar contigo"-Dijo él mientras cambiaba su mirada a una penetrante con la de Light-"Lo que quiero saber es en que estoy metido"-Diciendo esto mientras que Light se veía un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

-"¿A que te refieres exactamente?"-Respondió Light con un poco de intriga.

-"No sé que crean que somos los humanos, pero algo que deben saber es que a mi no me pueden engañar…"-Diciendo esto mientras miraba a todo su alrededor-"…Como tu acabas de aclarar hace un momento, tuvo que haber ocurrido una situación excepcional conmigo para que esté en este lugar y no en un recinto custodiado como se debe, como una cárcel o una mazmorra como tu bien has dicho…"-Culminando esto mientras cambiaba su vista hacia los solados que custodiaban la entrada-"…Otro detalle que también me llama mucho la atención es la clase de seguridad…"-

-"Pues en eso estas en un error"-Interrumpió bruscamente Light a Alex mientras caminaba por alrededor de su cama-"…Tu mismo lo has dicho, fuiste parte de una decisión extraordinaria por lo que no debería ser obvio que te asignáramos una debida guardia en caso de…Emergencias"-Dijo este mientras continuaba rondando a Alex, el cual le devolvió con una respuesta tajante.

-"…Pues que el detalle de la seguridad eres tu mismo"-Dijo este sin vacilar.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"¿Que no es acaso muy obvio?...Tu acabas de afirmar el hecho de que eres capitán de esta guardia, cosa que debería dejar exento de estas labores de vigilancia y contención…Pero mira esta sorpresita, al momento en que empecé a causar un pequeño alboroto, que fácilmente tus sementales podrían haber solucionado solos, apareces tu junto a ese contingente medico listos como si estuvieran solo aquí por mi…No te parece un poco gracioso esto"-Soltando una pequeña risa y una mirada de satisfacción.

-"¿A que quieres llegar con esto? Explícate"-Dijo un tanto resentido Light mientras se colocaba a la par con sus soldados.

-"Pues muy fácil…"-Cambiando su expresión, de una relajada y alegre, por una mas seria y fría-"…Quiero tener una audiencia con esa tal princesa Celestia o con quien sea que este a cargo"-Dijo este firme y tajante, mientras que todos en esa habitación se alteraron y pasmaron ante tal proposición.

-"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que dejaremos que te reúnas con su majestad?! ¡¿Y como se supone que sabes de ella?!"-Grito efusivamente Light ante tal pregunta.

-"Importa poco el como lo sé. Yo simplemente lo sé"-Repuso tajante Alex-"De todos modos es ella quien me tiene aquí ¿No cierto?"-

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"-

-"Muy sencillo…Pocos serian lo bastante superiores a un capitán para poder mandar por encima de este…Pero aun siendo el caso, esos superiores tendrían la misma ideología de mantenerme cautivo en un lugar mas restringido que este. Digo, en si lo alto de una torre de observación no es el mejor lugar para retener a alguien pero si para tenerlo vigilado"-

-"Eso es cierto pero…Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes que esta es una torre de observación?"-Dijo muy intrigado, y algo molesto, Light ante todo esto.

-"Eso es sencillo, si tomamos en cuenta que no me pudieron ubicar en un establecimiento mas seguro, tenían que por lo menos hacerlo en un lugar que se fácil de asegurar y difícil de escapar. Ahí entra esta torre"-Cambiando su mirada a la ventana que tenia a su lado-"Desde esta posición puedo ver claramente una cadena montañosa a lo lejos y, como ya me he enterado, estoy en una especie de palacio o algo así, en medio de una ciudad llamada Canterlot. Lo cual me hace la siguiente pregunta…"-Volviendo su mirada a Light-"¿Cómo se supone que entre tantas cosas que me entorpecerían la vista, puedo ver este paisaje tan claramente y mas en mi posición? La respuesta a esto ya seria muy obvia ¿O no?"-Culmino este dejando sin palabras a casi todos en la habitación exceptuando a Light.

Después de un corto silencio Light volvió a alzar la voz.

-"…Para cuando quieres esa reunión"-Dijo fría e indiferentemente a Alex mientras se iba acercando a sus soldados y les ordenaba con su pata que abrieran la puerta.

-"Lo antes posible, entre menos tiempo se demore mejor"-

-"La tendrás en tres días…Estate listo para entonces"-Dijo este sin mirar.

-"…Y mis correas ¿Qué serán de ellas?"-

-"Deja que el equipo medico te haga un chequeo y ellos decidirán que hacer contigo"-

-"Gracias…Espero que podamos vernos alguna otra vez"-

-"Yo no…"-Cerrando tras de si la gran puerta, haciendo retumbar el eco de esta por toda la habitación.


	13. Un Día Tranquilo

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 13: Un Día Tranquilo_

"_En los confines del espacio y en la intimidad de los seres…Vive aquel ente dentro nuestro que llama y da el poder de seguir adelante…Pero ese mismo poder es de un ente ciego y vulnerable._

_El poder es algo imprescindible…Aunque este mismo juegue con nosotros a todas horas, todo lugar…Y con todas las demás entidades…_

_Miserable…Miserable sea el ser capaz de ver este poder y repudiarlo…Ya que este habrá visto las consecuencias de este…El poder es un juego que se nos escapa…Una llama que no deja ni un tallo sobre la tierra sin chamuscar…Es inevitable dañar…Pero no es imposible perdonar…_

_Nunca des tu poder al aire…Nunca des tu ser a manos de otros…Nunca des tu mismo la mano para otro sin que este te la devuelva…_

_Da la vida…Da la razón…Da la consciencia…Pero nunca des tu poder…No maldigas a nadie con este…_

_Úsalo…Úsalo como puedas, usa tus brazos para estirarlos a la infinidad…Usa tus manos para sostener y nunca soltar…Da tu espalda como ultimo escudo…No dejes que tu cabeza te mienta ni que tu corazón se nuble…El dolor…Es solo un regalo envuelto en misterio…"_

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos desde que Light había abandonado la habitación, dejando tras de si un manto de dudas y caras pasmadas.

-"¿Ya esta listo? No soporto mas estas correas"-Le pregunto Alex a la enfermera Redheart mientras hacia una última revisión al suero que se tenía inyectando.

-"Falta poco, solo déjame quitarte esta última aguja y seria todo"-Dijo esta mientras con su pezuña quitaba delicadamente el fino utensilio metálico del antebrazo izquierdo de Alex, dejando un hilillo de sangre saliendo de este, el cual fue tapado de inmediato por un algodón ya preparado-"Listo, ya solo faltaría desamarrar estas correas y seria todo"-

-"¡Por fin! Esto es mas incomodo de lo que parece"-Esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción al saber que por fin saldría de ese aprisionamiento, por demás decir cómodo.

-"Chicas ¿Me ayudan con esto para hacerlo mas rápido?"-Dijo la enfermera a las otras cinco ponis que se encontraban allí las cuales asintieron felices, ya que por falta de personal ellas eran las únicas, además de la doctora en jefe, que se encontraban en la habitación ya que el resto del contingente medico se había retirado tras finalizar unos exámenes…Parecían un poco alterados de estar tan cerca de una criatura extraña que se fueron lo mas rápido posible.

Entre todas iban desatando una a una las correas de Alex, que se expandían desde sus tobillos, otras en sus muslos y rodilla, su cadera y pecho, los antebrazos y finalmente las muñecas, las cuales estas ultimas fueron lo que mas alivio a aquel hombre.

-"Gracias chicas y muchas gracias enfermera"-Dijo Alex mientras se sobaba su muñeca derecha un tanto enrojecida por los constantes tirones y roces que sufrió durante toda su estancia.

-"No fue nada…Es solo un servicio así su majestad que hago con gusto"-Menciono la enfermera mientras se volvía con la doctora que durante todo el procedimiento no movió un solo musculo y se quedaba mirando a Alex muy seriamente.

-"No es necesaria la humildad, usted ha sido muy…"-Cortándose de tajo antes de terminar su oración, mientras se sobaba su muñeca izquierda, cambio su expresión por una poco menos que horrorizada mientras se veía desde todos los ángulos posibles su brazo izquierdo desesperado en busaca de algo-"… ¿Donde esta?...Donde… ¿Dónde esta?... ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi reloj?!"-Dijo casi gritándole a su propia mano, mientras que de inmediato le dio un pequeño tirón así atrás y se empezó a revisar el cuello en busca de algo que tampoco estaba ahí-"Tampoco esta… ¿Dónde se supone que estarán?...Oh, por dios, que no se hayan caído en ese bosque…Abuelo…Lo siento tanto…"-Diciendo esto mientras bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a… ¿Llorar?

De entre las cinco chicas que estaban al lado suyo, muy preocupadas y alteradas por el repentino cambio de actitud de Alex, Fluttershy se acercó a él con intención de saber que le pasaba.

-"Uhmmm…Alex…Que… ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras?"-Indago la pegaso mientras intentaba encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

-"Mi reloj…Y mi collar…No están… ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?...Tendré que ir a buscarlos a ese extraño bosque de la noche pasada"-Cambiando su mirada por una mas seria y decidida.

-"¿De que hablan ustedes dos?"-Interrogo Twilight al ver el extraño cambio de actitud de Alex.

-"En cuanto pueda iré de nuevo a ese extraño bosque en el que aparecí y los buscare"-Dijo este sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de Twilight.

-"¿De que bosque hablas?"-Reitero Twilight que en esta ocasión fue atendida por él.

-"Pues en el lugar donde me encontraron…Donde termine a parar después de lo que sea que me haya pasado"-Dijo este mientras veía como la expresión de Twilight iba cambiando a una mas preocupada y asustada-"…Twilight… ¿Qué paso en ese lugar…?"-Intentando mantener la calma, veía como esto iba de mal en peor.

-"En ese bosque…En Lonelyland…"-Decía titubeante y con un pequeño escalofrió que se le veía hasta en la cara.

-"¡¿Qué diablos paso allá?!"-Grito este, aun intentando mantener la calma para no levantarse de la cama y cometer una locura.

-"…Ya no existe…"-Dijo desganada y triste a la vez que bajaba su mirada.

Hubo otro silencio en la habitación, igual de incomodo que los anteriores pero este con una tensión que apretujaba el corazón del humano.

-"… ¿Qué paso ahí? Explícate"-Interrogo Alex ya mas calmado pero aun preocupado por todo lo que ya había pasado.

-"Creo que primero deberíamos contarte lo que ha pasado hasta ahora… ¿No crees?"-

-"Omite eso por ahora…Después me cuentas. Ahora lo que me interesa es saber solo lo ocurrido luego de que me desmayara"-

-"Esta bien…Bueno ¿Por donde empiezo?..."-Murmuro para si misma Twilight mientras pensaba como contar lo ocurrido.

-"Lo que paso…Ni aun yo lo tengo muy claro pero en el momento en que te desmayaste, luego de esa increíble batalla con esas manticoras…-"Dijo Twilight mientras cambiaba su vista así Fluttershy quien se estremeció un segundo al escuchar de esas criaturas-"… [Cof-Cof]Bueno, obviando eso…Paso que luego de que ese sujeto te lanzo aquel rayo no sabíamos que seria de ti…"-

-"Espera, espera, espera…Como que un rayo, explícate bien esa parte"-Pregunto un tanto preocupado por esto ultimo Alex.

-"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…Cuando tu te estabas enfrentando con la segunda, tu sabes…"-Mirando disimuladamente a Fluttershy a lo que él también se dio cuenta-"…Paso que en medio de nuestro combate, ese extraño poni concentro una mayor cantidad de energía de la que jamás había sentido antes…Por un momento pensé que durante todo el tiempo en que batallamos con nuestros poderes…Él solo estaba juagando conmigo, deteniéndome. Impidiendo que participara en el combate junto a mis amigas"-Dijo ella mientras daba unas pocas pisadas en el suelo en forma de desquite-"…Luego de eso, él se volteo a mírate por un momento y algo pareció iluminarse en su costado bajo su capa y te lanzo una extraña energía a tus espaldas…Por un momento pensábamos que ibas a morir cuando lo recibiste de lleno… ¿Pero no te paso nada entonces?"-Indago un poco Twi mientras miraba de reojo a Alex el cual se veía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-"(Así que…Eso fue esa extraña explosión y aquel destello…Pero… ¿Por qué?...)"-Para luego percatarse que todas lo estaban mirando extrañadas-"Bueno…Eh, yo creo que tuvo que haber fallado o algo así [Risa Nerviosa], como ven no me paso nada grave, mas que esta herida de aquí {Indicando a los vendajes de su costado}"-Pudiendo distraer la atención de las chicas de sus pensamientos-"(Sera mejor que me guarde por ahora lo de las visiones…No creo que sea buena idea darles mas cosas por las que desconfiarían de mi) Pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué paso luego de que me desmayara? Te pido que no omitas nada"-Finalizo este mientras cambiaba de nuevo a su anterior semblante serio.

-"¡Cierto! Eso fue lo mas extraño de todo"-Dijo Twilight mientras las demás chicas se les veía en sus rostros una expresión de confusión y miedo-"En cuanto desapareció aquel sujeto, esa extraña cosa detrás de él empezó a lanzar una innumerable cantidad de ruidos y chillidos, que retumbaban por todos los acantilados. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para reaccionar y, si no fuera por la intervención de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, Light fácilmente te hubiera dejado atrás"-

-"Pero eso aun no responde a mi pregunta… ¿Qué le paso al bosque y que tanto traen con ese artilugio gigantesco?"-

-"…Paso…Paso que esa cosa de la nada empezó a perder forma y estabilidad. En menos de un minuto en que te desmayaras, esa cosa se transformo en una especie de marea viscosa y asquerosa "-Diciendo esto ultimo mientras Rarity se colocaba su pata en frente de su boca intentando aguantar un retorcijón de panza al recordar tal escena-"Era como si fuera una especie de acido negro, ya que al mas mínimo contacto que tenia con la vegetación de aquel lugar, esta la devoraba y consumía tan rápidamente que ni cuenta nos dimos cuando de aquel extraño bosque no iba quedando nada"-

-"… ¿Qué paso con esas criaturas que yacían inconscientes después de que las enfrentara?"-Indago con una expresión clara de preocupación.

-"No lo se…Siento decirte que de ellas no supimos mucho. Apenas y tuvimos tiempo de escapar cuando esa marea negra nos venia siguiendo los talones"-Mostrando una cara de tristeza y angustia ante esto ultimo.

-"…Esta bien…Continua"-Dijo desilusionado y un poco apenado

-"No hay mucho que contar después de eso. En cuanto logramos pasar a duras penas por la caverna que conectaba ese extraño lugar con el campamento, Light, contigo en su lomo, pateo fuertemente la única entrada de este, bloqueándola con unos deslices de rocas que taponearon por unos minutos la cueva"-

-"Y que paso luego de eso"-

-"Como ya dije, nada…Tu fuiste transportado directamente al castillo y ubicado en esta torre…En cambio nosotras llegamos al otro día, después de hacer un par de paradas de nuevo en Lonelyland para luego regresar aquí"-

-"…Ya veo…"-Se decía a si mismo Alex mientras en su rostro esbozaba una expresión de lastima y melancolía.

-"…Pero algo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué estas tan desanimado si ya te conté todo esto?"-

-"Es que…Es que…No encuentro ni mi reloj ni mi collar…Sin ellos…No sé que hacer"-Diciendo esto mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y empezaba a gimotear de nuevo.

-"Espera un segundo…Todo este drama solo porque no encontrabas tus cosas"-Dijo Twilight mientras soltaba una pequeña risa entre los labios.

-"¡Oye! No te rías…No sabes lo importantes que son para mi"-Dijo él, muy ofendido por la burla de la unicornio.

-"Pero si tus cosas están en ese guardarropa de allá"-Indicando con su casco el mueble que se encontraba a la derecha de él, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa por la ironía del asunto.

-"¡Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! ¿No te parece?"-Menciono este, mientras se levantaba de la cama y amarrándose la sabana de encima desde su hombro hasta la cintura, ya que también estaba desnudo mientras estuvo amarrado a la cama, para luego dirigirse a toda prisa al armario.

Luego de rebuscar ente las cosas que había, pudo por fin encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

-"Aquí están"-Se dijo a si mismo esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras sostenía entre sus manos una caja de medra con bordeados metálicos.

-"¿Qué tan especiales son esas cosas como para que te pongas así?"-Menciono Rainbow Dash mientras alzaba vuelo al lado de él, intentando ver que eran esas cosas que tanto le preocupaban.

-"…Estas cosas…Me traen muy malos recuerdos"-Respondió sin quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara.

-"¿Cómo puedes añorar cosas que te traen tales recuerdos que te provocan lloriquear?"-Se inmiscuyo Rarity con la misma intención que Rainbow.

-"Es una historia muy larga y no estoy de humor como para contarla…Pero seria peor que no los tuviera…Les prometí hace ya mucho que nunca me los quitaría ni los dejaría atrás"-Finalizo este mientras abría la gran caja que contenía apenas sus dos objetos tan preciados junto a unas pocas monedas que el poseía en su pantalón que yacía colgado junto a su demás ropa desgarrada en aquel armario.

El reloj era una sencilla pieza de maquinaria relojera, con una carcaza metálica de acero inoxidable color plata tan pulido que llega a reflejar su entorno con suma nitidez, su correa de cuero de encajes azules desgastados por su edad y, con mala expresión en su cara, vio como a este objeto tan preciado tenia su cristal roto; las manecillas del minutero y horario dobladas, rotas y desperdigadas por el fondillo de aquel arcón.

Mientras que el collar era algo más sencillo. De un largo cordón negro y gastado por el tiempo convergiendo en un nudo, adornado por dos esferas de madera recubriendo los dos tramos de cordón al inicio de una simple pieza de madera cuadrada ennegrecida en gran parte, que de su centro se iban intercalando círculos de color blanco y negro hasta finalizar en un último circulo con varias ramificaciones saliendo de él.

Luego de examinar un momento el collar se lo volvió a poner con sumo cuidado, mientras que con su reloj tuvo otro trato mas especial, al dejarlo con mucho cuidado encima de su velador mientras juntaba todas las piezas rotas, incluyendo los cristales, en esta.

-"Oye, Twilight…Podrías hacerme el favor de pedirme unas pocas herramientas. Solo necesito unas pinzas pequeñas, un destornillador, un par de paños con licor además de otros secos"-Dijo este mientras se iba acercando de a poco a la entrada de su habitación y la abría dejando caer de bruces en el suelo a una criatura escamada de tonos purpura y verde, pequeña como un niño, que lo estaba espiando-"…Sabia que Light iba a mantenerme vigilado…Pero hombre, por lo menos se mas discreto"-Le decía al supuesto guardia que lo espiaba desde hace bastante tiempo, mientras que este se iba reincorporando penosamente mostrando que este podía sostenerse en sus patas traseras.

-"¡Spike!"-Grito efusivamente Twilight mientras las demás iban en su encuentro, pasando a llevar a Alex en el camino junto con las demás tras de si y votándolo al momento en que Rainbow, muy apurada, pasara al lado suyo y lo desequilibrara-"¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías de estar de vuelta a Ponyville como le pedí a mi hermano!"-Le reprendía la unicornio lavanda a aquella criatura mientras que esta solo bajaba la mirada y parecía estar soportando las intenciones de responderle.

-"¡Es cierto chiquitín!"-Le dijo Applejack un tanto preocupada y molesta a la vez-"Le prometiste a Twi que te irías con esos guardias a la granja de mi familia para que estuvieras mas seguro"-Le reprendía duramente a la criaturita mientras esta solo soportaba sus palabras-"Big Mac y la abuela Smith deben de estar preocupados de que aun no llegues"-

-"Pe-Pero Twi…"-Replicaba muy costosamente la criaturita mientras alzaba su vista hacia la unicornio lavanda.

-"¡Sin peros!"-Alzando la pata en dirección a la puerta-"Te iras directo con mi hermano y le pedirás que te lleve de nuevo a Ponyville pero esta vez sin excusas"-Cambiando su mirada por una mucho mas seria e intimidante que antes.

-"¡Twilight!"-Grito con un tono claro de indignación-"No le grites así a mi Spiky Wicky"-reprocho Rarity mientras se le acercaba y lo amarraba entre sus patas en fuerte abrazo-"Él debe de estar muy preocupado por nosotras por lo que aun no se ha ido"-Dijo esta mientras la criatura entre sus patas hacia fuerza para librarse de ese abrazo, con una expresión clara de molestia y vergüenza.

-"¡No me digas que hacer!..."-Dijo él mientras se posaba entre medio de las cinco y soltando unas pocas lagrimas de sus ojos-"Tu… ¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho de decidir por mi! ¡Hare lo que mejor me parezca! ¿Esta claro?"-Finalizo este mientras daba media vuelta y salía corriendo por los pasillos de la torre dejando tras de si a las cinco chicas estupefactas ante esto.

-"… ¿Alguien me explica lo que acaba de pasar?"-Dijo Alex mientras se sentaba al borde de su, por ahora, cama.

-"…Eso mismo quisiera saber yo amigo"-Le respondió la pegaso multicolor mientras se acercaba a sus amigas unicornios y las ayudaba a recomponerse después de esta extraña experiencia.

Luego de eso ellas le contaron con un poco mas de calma sobre el asunto de aquella criatura, que resulto ser un dragón bebe del cual era de nombre Spike, y de como lo dejaron a cargo de unos guardias en cuanto salieron en su travesía a Lonelyland.

Pasaron los minutos, y estos a su vez se transformaron en horas, mientras que las chicas instruían un poco a Alex de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, al igual que de los elementos de la harmonía y como estos se perdieron antes de su aparición.

Poco falto para que las horas trajeran tras de si al gran astro voluminoso de la estratosfera a ubicar su legitimo trono por sobre las sombras que la obedecían, a recubrir las tierras obscurecidas por el manto de la lúgubre noche por los íntimos pero sublimes rayos de luz sosegadas provenientes del astro milenario…Esa era la clara señal de que las horas para dormir de estas criaturas ya habían llegado.

Poco a poco, cada una de las ponis se iba despidiendo de Alex mientras se volvían a sus aposentos pero antes de irse la última, quien era Rarity que se quedo mirando bastante tiempo el fino armario y los ropajes que ahí se encontraban, se volvió por un momento a ver a Alex y decirle algo al oído.

-"¿No iras a ver a la princesa con esas ropas…O si?"-Indago la blancuzca poni mientras veía continuamente como sus amigas se alejaban.

-"Supongo…No poseo nada mas por ahora y no pienso ir desnudo a tal audiencia ¿Por qué preguntas?"-Le respondió este impregnándole otra pregunta a esta.

-"Bueno…Pasa que me parece un tanto…'Peculiar' ese estilo que traes…Pero si quieres, puedo hacerte algo un poco mas adecuado para esto… ¿Si tu quieres claro?"-Dijo esta mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigas que ya se habían alejado bastante-"Mañana vendré temprano e intentare hacerte unas medidas de lo mas precisas y tu traje estará listo en un santiamén"-Le brillaron los ojos por un momento en cuanto dijo esto ultimo, lo cual altero ligeramente a Alex pero no en gran medida.

-"Eh…Solo con una camisa y unos jeans estaré bien"-Respondió desanimando un poco a la modista-"(Me caes bien…Pero no me dejare ser la muñeca de una niña…Y menos viendo eso ojos… ¿Me pregunto que habrá pensado?)"-Se decía a si mismo mientras se despedía de Rarity y se volvía a ubicar en su cama, a lo que le grito una ultima cosa mas antes de que se fuera-"¡Por favor, recuérdale a Twilight que si puede conseguirme esos materiales!"-A lo que le vino un "Si" reciproco.

La noche se abalanzo sobre esas tierras…Y Alex no podía conciliar el sueño…Quizás por falta de este…O por miedo a este…

-"(Maldita… ¡Maldita sea!...Solo una noche…Voy a tener que estar en vela de nuevo)"-Pensó este mientras se revolcaba de un lado a otro en su cama-"(Lo peor es que ni siquiera voy a poder dar una vuelta para pasar la noche. Ahora mismo deben de haber cambiado la guardia, según todo ese alboroto de hace un minuto)"-Seguía este mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro al frio aire de su habitación-"(…Espera… ¿Frio aire?...La ventana)"-Mientras se levantaba, sin hacer mucho ruido, y pudo notar que la ventana seguía abierta.

Asomándose por esta, pudo nota bien que lo de la torre era correcto…Pero la altura es algo que le era imposible de calcular.

-"Wow…Juro que no creía que estaría tan alto…Deben de haber mínimo unos cien metros de caída…Y solo de esta torre a su base"-Dijo este, ya con su cabeza fuera de la ventanilla y contemplando el inmenso paisaje nocturno de aquellas nuevas tierras para él.

-"(Mmm…Me pregunto si…)"-Pensó él mientras observaba la punta de esta torre, que no estaba a mas de un piso de distancia y con muchas salientes a su alrededor-"No pierdo nada intentando…Solo mi vida"-Se dijo a si mismo soltando una risilla, apaciguada por su mano para evitar el ruido, y volviendo a su armarios sacando sus jeans, un tanto desgarrados por los acontecimientos pasados, ropa interior y dejando de lado sus botas de trabajo, prefiriendo ir descalzo.

-"(Según recuerdo…La noche estaba muy parecida a esta cuando él me dijo lo del techo…Comprobemos su teoría)"-Esbozando una amplia sonrisa y contorsionando su cuerpo para que cupiera por la ventanilla.


	14. Misterios La Hermosa Luna

**Caos y Orden**

_Capitulo 14: Misterios…La Hermosa Luna_

"Cuantos años…Cuantos siglos han pasado y tu sigues igual…Igual que aquella fatídica noche…Igual que la noche siguiente y las que la sucedieron…"

Palabras dichas desde el corazón dolido, pero nunca escuchadas fuera de este…Mirando un reflejo…Una visión de un lugar del que esta obligada a nunca olvidar.

En un rincón apartado de un mundo lleno de risas y alegrías disfrazadas…Una ser poderosa pero reducida en coraje por lo mismo, se encontraba mirando…Vigilando lo que alguna vez fue una prisión…Un astro del cual su vinculo va mas allá de la simple materia.

Su cabello, largo y fundido con la esencia de mística noche y su inquebrantable manto, ondeaba al frio aire que por este se veía en la obligación de llevar encima suyo una gabardina, una bastante sencilla pero que cumplía su propósito.

-"Otra noche…Otra misión cumplida"-Decía aquella entidad de forma muy desganada ante una tarea que la mantenía ocupada durante todas las noches y con la única compañía de una de las pocas que tenia en aquellas frías noches-"Sera mejor que les traiga un poco de agua…Creo que se ven con un poco de sed mis pequeñas"-Levitando un cántaro vacío de un costado y dejándolo en su hocico para luego marchar con pasos lentos y medidos así la única entrada que había.

Pasados unos minutos en lo que bajaba por unas escaleras, pasando por enfrente de unos guardias de su personal que la saludaron de manera militar, cosa que a ella no le agradaba mucho pero que tenía que aceptar tal cual, llego a un bebedero donde pudo llenar el contenedor de greda moldeado a casco, con encajes simbólicos de viento y agua bordeándolo en todo su contorno, con abundante liquido para luego repetir el mismo saludo a los guardias y volver a su rutinaria labor.

-"Esto parece una mala repetición…Al menos Celestia cuenta con sus súbditos estando despiertos…"-Dijo ella mientras levitaba el cántaro por encima de su cabeza y subía de nuevo la fría escalinata y rondando en sus propios pensamientos.

Este seria como cualquier otra noche de trabajo…Si no fuera por un intruso inesperado…

Al momento en que llego al final de la escalinata, pudo escuchar claramente como del otro lado alguien se quejaba y como este parecía estar forzándose más de la cuenta.

Al percatarse de esto, ella de inmediato dejo aquel cántaro a un lado y miro disimuladamente por el borde de la puerta pudiendo ver una extraña silueta asomarse por el pequeño balcón que formaba la punta de la torre donde ella pasaba sus noches.

Vio como después de unos intentos logro pasar por encima de la reja de metal mientras se sentaba en el suelo, examinando lo que parecían ser unos vendajes.

-"Todo bien por aquí…"-Murmuraba la criatura mientras se empezaba a erguir en sus extremidades traseras.

-"(¿Qué se supone que será esa cosa?... ¿No será esa criatura que resguardaban en la habitación de abajo?...)"-Pensó ella mientras retrocedía lentamente-"(…Sera mejor que salte la alarma…No será que intente algo aquí arriba)"-Culmino esta mientras se volteaba totalmente y se disponía a bajar por aquellos fríos escalones en busca de la guardia.

-"¡No te preocupes…No muerdo!"-Grito aquella criatura mientras ella solo se paralizo por un momento para luego voltear a la puerta y ver que él estaba apoyado en la veranda de ese mirador.

Dando unos cuantos pasos adelante e irguiéndose lo más posible para luego prepararse para soltar una voz de lo más profundo, fue interrumpida de tajo en cuanto él continúo.

-"No arruinemos esta hermosa noche con la invasión de los guardias y todo eso…Prometo bajar en cuanto haya terminado mi visita"-Dijo este sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás mientras que su acompañante se le iba acercando cada vez mas.

-"¿Qué planeas hacer aquí a estas horas?"-Dijo ella con un tono de voz de más bajo tono y calmado de lo que estaba apunto de hacer antes.

-"Pues nada…Me habían contado que aquí se tenia una bella vista de la luna…Y parece que no me timaron esta vez"-Respondió este con un tono un tanto burlón y sarcástico.

-"Eso todavía no me responde mi pregunta"-Dijo ella de forma más autoritaria pero aun guardando cierta distancia.

Liberando un profundo suspiro al aire, el cual termino transformándose en una nube de vapor blanco en contraste con la baja temperatura, para luego decir-"Si te soy sincero…No podía dormir…Y un paseo por la luz de la luna siempre me a ayudado en estas difíciles noches"-Dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a la poni que tenia frente suyo. Era una entidad interesante, extrañamente distinta a las que ya había visto. Parecía ser una unicornio, por la protuberancia proveniente de su frente, aunque esta era de la mas larga que había visto, además de ser de una contextura delgada y grácil pero cubierta en gran medida por lo que parecía ser una gabardina para la fría noche. Su pelaje era de una tonalidad azul obscura, misteriosa por donde uno la viera, y un curioso peinado parecido al mismo cielo estrellado pero eclipsado por los hermosos tonos verdes obscuros de sus ojos.

En cambio ella examino de la misma forma a él, percatándose de la forma de este y de su contextura delgada pero que, oculta tras el manto de la insípida obscuridad, tenia remarcadas líneas de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, el cual alcanzaba la altura de un metro ochenta o mas. En comparación con muchas otras especies, esta no poseía gran cantidad de pelo o algún otro material que cubra su cuerpo de las inclemencias del tiempo, contando con este solo en su cabeza y en una medida muy reducida, pero resaltando una especie de cola saliendo por detrás de su nuca y reposando en su hombro derecho. Vestido con lo que parecía ser una extraña tela azul de su cintura hacia abajo, además de los vendajes que cubrían la mitad de su torso.

-"Eso no te da el derecho de andar husmeando por donde se te de la gana…Por algo te asignaron una guardia especial par ti"-Culmino esta mientras miraba a su alrededor en caso de que pasara algo y se viese en la necesidad de escapar.

-"No tienes porqué ponerte así…Toma esto como una compañía solamente…Supongo que debe de ser solitario estar aquí ¿O no?"-Finalizo este esbozando una cálida sonrisa que altero un poco a su acompañante.

-"Bueno…Algo hay de eso…Pero"-Siendo cortada por un silbido de aquel extraño quien simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a observar la luna.

-"…No crees…No te parece muy bella esa luna"-Dijo este mientras le daba la espalda nuevamente a su acompañante y esta era tapada por la sombra que producía a falta de otra fuente de luz mas que aquel astro.

-"Que es bella…Lo es…Pero después de un tiempo, hasta esta belleza llega a ser una insípida versión del sol mañanero, del cual todo mundo disfruta…Menos yo"-Respondió ella de manera muy desganada mientras se iba acercando a la baranda y acompañar a aquella criatura en su pequeño mundo.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Solo se quedaron en presencia de aquel astro mientras se iba posando justo por encima de ellos, iluminándolos cada vez más, bajo sus sublimes rayos de luz pura y solemne.

-"Dime… ¿Te sientes sola acaso?"-Dijo este de improviso mientras aun seguía sin cambiar su vista de aquel astro y manteniéndose posado aun sobre la barandilla con sus antebrazos.

-"… ¿Por qué lo dices?"-Respondió esta un tanto desprevenida pero sin reaccionar de mayor manera.

-"Lo digo…Porque esa fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando me hablaste…Por la forma en que te comportas con alguien como yo…Y por como me tomaste tal confianza aun sabiendo que debería de estar en otra parte"-Culmino este sin siquiera mirarla, de manera seria y concisa.

-"No deberías de hablarme de esa forma…Si supieras por lo que he pasado…Si supieras lo que he vivido y cuanto lo he hecho…No me harías esa estúpida clase de pregunta"-Respondió nuevamente desganada pero esta vez alejándose un poco del barandal y yendo a ver un largo cordón de flores obscuras ubicadas a un costado del mirador.

-"No tienes porqué responder así…Todos tenemos cosas de las cuales afrontamos de una u otra forma…Algunas mas tortuosas que otras…Pero por las cuales hay que saber vivirlas y saber llevarlas con nosotros"-Respondió este mientras alzaba su cabeza en dirección a la luna, la cual se iba moviendo tras un peñasco de la montaña, ocultando por un momento su sublime luz.

-"No te pongas así conmigo. Tu no eres nadie para sermonearme y menos para comprender por el dolor por el que he pasado"-Culmino ella mientras volvía violentamente su vista hacia él disgustada por el comentario reciente-"He pasado por mil y un desgracias por mi propia culpa…Muchos han pagado por mi arrogancia e ignorancia…Pero no es algo de lo cual debería de contarle a alguien como tu"-

-"Créeme…No eres la única que sabe lo que es el dolor…La penuria de un error o la desgracia de los demás por la culpa de uno"-Dijo este, mientras la luna se iba desplazando lejos de aquel peñasco que se le interponía, iluminando toda la escena del mirador pero desde detrás de la poni nocturna.

La escena que presencio la poni fue poco menos que dantesca para sus expectativas. Algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que veía eran solo minucias…Una parte de ella deseaba que fueran solo una ilusión, un engaño a ella o una horrible broma.

Estaba pasmada, paralizada…Atemorizada en resumen…

En cuanto la luz de la luna ilumino el balcón, ella pudo nota en la espalda de sujeto, de esa extraña criatura, un sinfín de heridas…Eran cortes pero no cualquier clase de corte. A excepción de la zona donde se ubicaba el vendaje, se veían claramente docenas y docenas de cortes, algunos uno encima del otro pero extrañamente muy organizados y medidos, como si hubieran sido hechos por regla. Todos ellos estaban cicatrizados pero con los contornos de irregular color, maltrechos y algunos demasiado horribles.

Las más grandes parecían tener marcas de costura en sus contornos pero la mayoría ni siquiera parecía haber sido tratadas debidamente.

Se veía claramente como algunas partes incluso faltaba piel y, aun con la zona cicatrizada, estas estaban hundidas por debajo de la línea de su espalda, como si fueran los cráteres de la mismísima luna las que estuviera viendo.

Todos estos tajos se expandían desde cerca de su cuello, hasta por debajo de los venajes, dejando muy poco espacio de piel pulcra en este.

Después de unos minutos en los que él no paraba de mirar, de embelesarse con la majestuosidad, la belleza innata de la incorruptible noche y su infinidad de astros simbolizando y dibujando en el manto nocturno, las grandes hazañas de la antigüedad, las grandes bellezas del mundo y la mísera existencia de los seres bajo ella…Grabadas en la infinidad de astros rodeados por este milagro de la infinidad.

Antes de que la poni pudiese decir algo en respuesta a la mala impresión que recibió de él, este se le adelanto haciendo mención a su mundo…

-"…Sabes…De donde yo vengo…De mi mundo, o como sea que se le pueda llamar, no se puede ver esta clase de noche…Desde aquí puedo ver una infinidad de astros. De constelaciones imponentes y cúmulos de luz fascinantes…Ni comparable a las burdas noches colmadas de luz artificial…Noches 'Vivas' para la gente incrédula, pero muertas para el que las puede ver y saber que las pocas luces en el cielo se dejan traspasar por la infame 'Vida Nocturna' son solo un retaso vano de una majestuosidad olvidada"-Sin perder de vista la inmensidad que lo rodeaba, sentía como la unicornio tras de él se le iba acercando poco a poco-"Lo siento, de vez en cuando se me escapa un suspiro de poeta…Mala costumbre supongo"-Reitero este burlonamente mientras solo bajaba su cabeza intentando no liberar esa euforia fuera de si mismo y esto avisara a los guardias.

-"Oye…Yo, quiero decir"-Siendo silenciada por la mano del sujeto quien en ese momento por fin se volteaba en su dirección.

-"No es necesario que digas nada…Al fin y al cabo tienes razón…No soy nadie para sermonearte ni mucho menos"-Dijo este mientras observaba la hilera de masetas con una extraña clase de flor creciendo dentro de ellas.

Eran unas flores muy extrañas, de tallo largo y casi sin espinas, cubiertas por una frondosa maleza a su alrededor, la cual era evidente que eran una especie separada de la flor pero que se apoyaban una a la otra, poseyendo pétalos de extraño color, mostrando como uno de los pétalos pareciese reflejar la mismísima luz de la luna, mientras que los demás, que eran doce pétalos en total contando al que se iluminaba, se obscurecían, tornándose del mismo tono que el mano inquebrantable.

Esta reacción, siendo percatado por la poni, le dirigió nuevamente la palabra-"Son bastante lindas ¿O no? Fueron un regalo de mi hermana después de…"-Cortándose a ultimo momento al recordar tan ml momento.

-"Se ven interesantes…Muy curiosas por así llamarlas"-Dijo este mientras se separaba del barandal e iba acortando distancias con las masetas-"Sabes, recuerdo que en el empapelamiento de mi habitación, allá abajo, había esta misma clase de flor. No soy un gran conocedor de botánica, pero esas flores me intrigan"-

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar una de las que estaban más cerca de él, una especie de aura azul obscuro envolvió su brazo alejándolo violentamente, dejándolo tirado en el suelo por el impulso.

-"Lo siento. Yo no quise, es solo que…"-Le decía la poni nocturna al sujeto de forma preocupada y asustada por lo que acababa de provocar.

En tanto el solo la intentaba silenciar alzando su mano y con una sonrisa casi burlesca.

-"No tienes nada que disculpar, yo fui el desconsiderado al manosear cosas que no son mías"-Respondía este mientras se levantaba y admiraba, a distancia, aquellas flores que provocaron el incidente-"… Son muy especiales para ti ¿Verdad?"-Mirando a la poni mientras esta solo bajaba la cabeza y se acercaba a la escalinata, levitando un cántaro tras este por sobre su cabeza.

-"Si…Son demasiado especiales…Fueron un regalo de mi hermana. Ella me dijo que estas flores representaban lo que sentía por mí…Pero singo sin entender. Desde que me las dio me paso cada noche cuidándolas, dándoles agua y tierra fresca para que puedan crecer, incluso las podo a menudo, aunque solo las yerbas malas que le crecen alrededor"-Repartiendo porciones a cada planta, cuidando de no ahogarlas con mucho del liquido-"Lo curioso es que por mucho que las cuide y todo eso, parece que nadie en el reino conoce de estas plantas, no existe ningún libro o herbolario que me ayude a cuidarlas, dejándome como única opción la de experimentar con ellas la mejor forma de tratarlas"-

Entre tanto, él se quedaba mirando atentamente a la poni jardinera tras cada palabra que ella decía, soltando una que otra risilla para sus adentros cada cierto tiempo, dejando un poco incomoda y avergonzada a su acompañante, quien pensaba que todo aquel discurso fue poco menos que una gracia para él.

-"…Vaya…Se nota como te quiere tu hermana"-Dijo por fin este mientras esbozaba una simple sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía su dedo índice en la frente de la poni, justo debajo del nacimiento de aquel imponente cuerno, alejándola delicadamente de las flores nocturnas.

-"¿Qu-Que crees que estas haciendo?"-Respondiendo ante tal acto con un evidente sonrojo en su bello rostro.

-"Solo quería ver mas de cerca tus maravillas…Y lo del dedo, bueno, es para asegurarme de que no pase nada"-Culmino este mientras mantenía su sonrisa y con su mano libre acariciaba gentilmente los pétalos y el tallo de una de las brillantes flores-"Se puede apreciar…Lo mucho que las cuidas y las quieres…Ellas al parecer también hacen lo mismo contigo"-Soltando una risa entre dientes mientras se iba irguiendo mas, dirigiéndose al barandal.

-"¿Como puedes saber eso con solo tocarlas? Tu acabas de decir que no eres ninguna clase de florista ni nada"-Le reprocho la poni mientras se le iba acercando desde atrás él.

-"Pues claro que no soy un botánico…Pero…Eso no significa que no sepa una o dos cosas sobre ellas"-Finalizo este alzando su cuello en lo mas alto, mirando fijamente a la brillante luna y volteándose a apreciar las, igualmente, brillantes flores-"Supongo que tu has de trabajar todas las noches en este lugar ¿O no?"-Dijo este cambiando su visión hacia la poni.

-"Esta claro que eso. Me paso cada nueva noche de cada nuevo día en este, mi supremo altar de la insostenible noche, en resguardo de esta"-Diciendo esto con un tono mas solemne y majestuoso de lo que hubiera esperado él de respuesta.

-"Entonces supongo que podrás responderme a esta pregunta… ¿Has visto alguna vez a esas maravillosas flores, que tu tanto cuidas, brillar por la luz del día?"-

Por un momento ella estuvo a punto de apresurar su respuesta con un simple "Si", hasta que se puso a pensar que en todo el tiempo que las llevo cuidando y regando, solo las había visto resplandecer de esta forma cuando ella estaba ahí…Cuando ella estaba cumpliendo su labor nocturno…Esas insignificantes flores estuvieron siempre ahí, brillando para ella, acompañando todas esas frías y miserables noches. Cuando no tenia con quien compartir nada, estas flores estaban ahí, pidiendo solo un poco de agua y estas le agradecían con su sola pero especial compañía.

-"¿Cómo se llaman esas flores señorita?"-Dijo este sin esperar la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

-"Peta…_**'Petalorum autem Calendarum'**_…Así fue como las llamo mi hermana"-Respondió ella un poco absorta por todos los pensamientos que le venían a la mente.

-"_**Petalorum autem**_…"-Soltando una furiosa risa, que intento apaciguar en vano con su mano, se reincorporo para luego continuar con lo que decía-"No sabia que aquí conocieran el latín…Pero ¿Sabes lo que significan esas palabras?"-

-"En realidad no…Ella nunca me dijo el significado de esas palabras, quizás tuve que haber tenido mas interés y ella me lo hubiera dicho"-

-"Te lo traduzco si deseas"-

-"Eso…Me gustaría"-

-"En verdad es muy sencillo…_**'Petalorum autem Calendarum'**_ significa textualmente _**'Los Pétalos De La Nueva Luna'**_…Supongo que significaran algo para usted…En mi mundo, existe una pequeña historia sobre una flor…"-Culmino este mientras veía los ojos de aquella yegua iluminarse por la revelación de aquel secreto nombre, para luego continuar con su discurso.

-"…Se dice que dentro del reino de las plantas, las flores y sus pétalos son los seres mas delicados y volubles de todas. Se dice que existió una vez una magnifica flor…Una flor la cual contenía la supremacía de las mas hermosas flores sobre la tierra…Su fragancia era tal, que incluso los mas escépticos a su belleza armónica y de su infinidad de colores dispersos por cada uno de sus pétalos, los cuales se decía que el color que tuviera en la mente de cualquiera se encontraría en alguno de sus pétalos, eran seducidos por su aroma, poniéndolos en profundo transe que les hacia olvidar todo problema o dolencia de sus almas…Pero hasta la mas bella flor puede ser cambiada si no se le trata bien. Se decía que una vez, un hombre, que fue bendecido por la legendaria fragancia de aquella mística planta, tuvo la idea de darle una compañía, ya que por ser la esencia de todas las flores se veía condenada a ser la única de aquel yermo, le dio la compañía de una extraña flor negra que crecía a sus alrededores, muy alejada de esta. Él removió la que tenia mas cerca y la coloco cerca de la gran flor, luego de él vinieron mas con las mismas intenciones de agradecer su gran poder y después de un tiempo casi todo el paramo alrededor de ella estaba cubierto por esas plantas obscuras…"-Dando unos paso por el mirador y mirando hacia la tierra.

-"¿Que paso luego?"-Indago la yegua intrigada por la extraña historia.

-"Se dice que no paso mucho para que las esencias de las demás flores empezaran a contaminar la fragancia pura de la flor suprema…Poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, los colores de aquella magnifica planta se fueron difuminando y obscureciendo. La legendaria fragancia que alguna vez tuvo dentro de su ser fue cambiada y transformada por una de extraño olor. Muchos de los que la fueron a ver y oler de su esencia, en busca de alguna cura para sus males, fueron en vez envenenados por esta. De sus pétalos, ya obscurecidos por la mala yerba de su alrededor, les produjo, no solo aumentar sus dolencias, sino que traerles un gran dolor dentro de ellos provocado por el mismo resentimiento de la planta por haberle quitado su pura esencia por el acto inconsciente de un solo hombre…Pasaron los años y la gente no solo evitaba a la ya corrupta flor, sino que la repudiaba e intentaban de todo para exterminarla. Nadie podía llegar mucho mas lejos que el campo de mala yerba que la rodeaba antes de caer bajo su influencia…Se decía que hubo un momento en que la gente empezó a idear la forma de quemar el bosque completo y así eliminarla por completo…"-Callándose por un momento mientras veía como su acompañante ponía una extraña mueca de tristeza y miedo tras escuchar el relato.

-"La…La quemaron ¿verdad?"-Dijo esta con un tono un poco lastimoso.

-"No en realidad. Lo que paso luego de que la gente empezara a planear la quemazón, apareció un señor entre el publico, el cual era quien inicio toda aquella desgracia plantando la primera planta. Él, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que decía todo el mundo, se adentro al lúgubre bosque en busca de la antigua planta…Pasaron los años y nunca mas se supo de aquel viejo pero a su vez nunca mas se supo de los males de aquella planta. Pasado ya su tiempo la gente perdió el miedo a entrar de nuevo a aquel bosque, remplazándolo por la curiosidad por saber que ocurrió allá, un grupo de gente se agrupo y se introdujo al recinto, prohibido por ellos mismo, de la maligna flor…Todos quedaron estupefactos en cuanto vieron que de aquella gran maleza ennegrecida por la culminación de esa flor negra fue remplazada por un campo lleno a rebosar de centenares de capullos de flores de variados colores y especies, convergiendo todas en una sola flor central…Era la flor suprema, la cual había vuelto a su magnificencia ancestral. Nadie sabia que fue lo que había pasado ni como una esencia tan corrupta fuera purificada de esa manera…Paso mas tiempo y la gente volvía a su antiguo peregrinaje a aquella flor para curar sus males, en lo que en una visita una muchacha encontró entre la maleza mas cercana a la flor el cuerpo, ya sin una pizca de tejido blando, de un hombre. Muchos especularon cuando lo encontraron pero sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando en sus manos encontraron los restos de una de esas flores negras y un jarro roto de agua a su diestra…Él dio los últimos años de su vida en compensar el tormento que causo sin siquiera quererlo, no a los habitantes que abusaban de la amabilidad de esa planta mística, sino del mismo sufrimiento de la planta. Se dedico a cuidar de ella, de regarla y podarla para que volviera a su antiguo esplendor…Luego de eso nadie volvió a ese lugar más que para darle agua y cuidar de la tierra, todos sabían que por su propio egoísmo e ignorancia fue que trajo la desgracia a sus vidas…Hasta estos días, esa flor se encuentra aun resguardada por aquel viejo hombre, que aun ya muerto, su espíritu guarda dentro de él la corrupción que creo"-

-"¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?"-

-"Eso depende de ti"-Dijo este mientras se iba acercando al barandal por donde había subido al principio-"Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya…"-Dando un salto y quedando apoyado con las mano y los pies en los fierros de este, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba suspendido por encima de la mismísima nada.

-"¡Esperar! No necesitaras ayuda para bajar"-Dijo ella muy preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Para nada, si ya subí hasta aquí sin autorización, lo menos que puedo hacer es volver de la misma forma…"-Diciendo esto mientras soltaba una mano del barandal y se daba un palmetazo en la frente-"¿Cómo pude ser tan descortés? Te he estado hablando durante todo este tiempo y ni siquiera me he presentado…"-Tosiendo unas pocas veces para aclararse la garganta-"Mi nombre es Alexander, pero si quieres puedes llamarme simplemente Alex"-Termino este dando una pequeña inclinación en forma de reverencia.

-"He…Bueno, en ese caso, me puedes llamar Luna si quieres"-Dijo ella un tanto avergonzada por lo ultimo que hizo él.

-"Luna…Que lindo nombre"-Termino este con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a bajar a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio un alma solitaria estaba golpeando con una espada de madera un tronco, de manera tan furiosa que el estruendo de cada golpe llegaba a hacer temblar las tablas del piso, haciéndolas pensar que en cualquier momento ellas serian las siguientes. De aquel ser, de pelaje azul ultramarino, se veía como de sus mejicas se formaban arcos de lágrimas que convergían en su mentón…

-"(… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no estas? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?!)"-Soltando un feroz grito desgarrador al aire mientras su espada se hacia astillas frente a él.

Caminado junto a una ventanilla, por la cual podía ver claramente al astro en su más magnifica posición, mientras que a su trasera la sombra que hacia su silueta cubría casi toda la habitación hasta un mueble donde había un marco de fotos tirado boca abajo y un casco con una figura de una mascara sonriente atada a la cresta de este…


End file.
